The Chips Brothers Archive
by Hyruler
Summary: The story of Chips brothers Java and Micro as their lives unfold in the town of Ponyville
1. Welcome to Ponyville

Welcome to Ponyville

The streets of Ponyville were as bustling as usual, as it seemed like everypony had somewhere to be. Twilight Sparkle made her way through the streets when she ran into Fluttershy, carrying a pair of bunnies on her back.

"Hello Twilight," she said smiling, "where are you off to today?"

Twilight smiled and stopped to greet her friend. "Good morning Fluttershy, I'm on my way to the train station to greet some new ponies coming from Fillydelphia. The mayor asked me to give them a tour around town, what about you?"

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled one of the bunnies on her back. "I'm taking these cute little bunnies back to the meadow, these adorable little scamps were wandering in Carrot Top's garden."

Twilight nodded and walked past her animal loving friend. "have fun." she said, continuing on to her destination.

* * *

><p>The train roared down the track toward it's final destination, Ponyville. It was carrying it's two last passengers, a pair of colts moving to a new town. One was tall, turquoise with a green mane and tail, and the symbol of a popular programming language on his flank, a coffee cup with steam coming off it. He stared out the window at the scenery speeding past. The other was a younger colt, tan with an indigo mane, and a pink streak through his similarly colored tail. His flank bore a power button cutie mark. He looked nervous, staring at the floor. His green framed glasses slid down his timid muzzle. The older colt smiled and adjusted the younger one's glasses, looking down at him.<p>

"Don't worry, This is a brand new start for us." he told him. "Fillydelphia doesn't need another electronics repair shop, we'll be making a lot more bits in Ponyville. Besides, I'm sure we'll meet a lot of nice ponies there. So buck up alright?"

The younger colt looked up and smiled softly, giving a shy nod as the train pulled into their stop. Slinging on their saddle bags, they left the train and were greeted by a purple unicorn with an heir of intelligence.

"welcome to ponyville," she began, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, you must be the new colts."

The older one smiled and approached the pony, while the younger one hid behind the older. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle. I'm Java Chips, and this is my younger brother Micro Chips."

Twilight nodded and smiled, leaning to the side to see Micro. "It's nice to meet you."

Micro turned his head to avoid eye contact and hid behind his older brother. Java frowned, looking back at him. "Micro that's rude."

Twilight shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry about it, I have a friend like him. I'm sure he'll warm up eventually. Now then, I've been asked by the mayor to take you for a tour around town, is there anywhere in particular you want to see?"

Micro got up on his tip-hooves and whispered in his brother's ear. Java smiled and nodded to him. "If it's alright, could we see our house first? We'd like to get these heavy saddle bags off our backs."

Twilight nodded and turned to begin walking. "Of course, I'm sure you've had a long journey. Follow me please."

the two brothers followed behind her, looking around at the houses surrounding them. "We didn't have an empty house for you, so we had our local carpenter, Mr. Woodstock, repair the old appliance store, so you'll have plenty of room for your...what do you guys do?"

Java smiled and turned to their gracious tour guide. "We program and repair electronics and things like that."

Twilight smiled. "Oh, well I hope you drum up a lot of...watch out!" she yelled, ducking out of the way.

Java turned and, seeing the danger, quickly pulled him and Micro to the side as a grey pegasus with a blonde mane skidded across the ground and crashed, spilling letters everywhere. Twilight sighed and walked up to the pony, using her magic to collect the mail. "Are you okay Derpy? That was quite a crash."

Derpy picked herself up and packed up the letters Twilight collected, looking upset. "I'm sorry Twilight, I saw a cloud that looked like a muffin and I got distracted."

Twilight sighed and smiled, patting the pony on the back. "Derpy, you need to keep your head out of the clouds."

Derpy raised a confused eyebrow and opened her wings. "But I'm a pegasus, my head is always in the clouds."

Twilight giggled and shook her head. "No Derpy, it's a figure of speech, it means you need to learn to stay focused."

Derpy nodded and smiled. "Oh okay, thanks. Bye Twilight!"

with that, the pegasus took off to deliver the rest of the mail. The Chips brothers got up and brushed themselves off, going to rejoin their guide. "Who was that?" Java asked.

Twilight led them while she talked. "Derpy Hooves, she's the mail carrier for Ponyville, though she can be a bit clumsy at times, she's really a nice pony."

Java shook his head. "Seems like a big hassle, but I guess that's not my choice is it?"

Twilight shook her head, looking a bit stern at the rude comment. she led the brothers into their new home, a very large building near the eastern side of town. It had already been furnished for them, and painted by the local carpenter. Java smiled as he walked in, Micro following behind. "It's perfect, thank you Twilight Sparkle." Java said.

Twilight smiled and shook her head. "don't thank me, It was Mr. Woodstock that fixed it up, and my friend Rarity did the interior design."

Java set his saddle bag down and walked up to Twilight. "Alright, could you take me to Rarity so I can thank her?"

Twilight nodded and looked over Java's shoulder at Micro. "Sure, but what about your brother?"

Micro looked over timidly and looked down. "I...I'll wait here and unpack."

Java looked over at his brother. "Are you sure?"

Micro nodded and set his saddle bag down. Twilight looked a bit concerned and nodded. "Alright then, follow me."

Java followed after her, shutting the door behind him. "He's very timid isn't he?" she asked him.

Java sighed and nodded. "He was never good around new people, but he's a really nice person when he lightens up."

Twilight nodded. "Well, I hope he gets used to Ponyville soon, I'm a bit worried about him."

* * *

><p>Micro finished unpacking everything from the two saddle bags, putting all of their tools in what looked like the best workshop area, and putting up the bedroom signs and personal belongings. After everything was finished, Micro took out his portable console and sat down at the table in the living area to play it. He was so wrapped up in his game, he didn't notice the pink pony walk in behind him. She hopped up behind him and watched him play for a while. Finally she spoke up, "Hi there, whatcha doin?"<p>

Micro gasped and fell off his chair, his glasses fell off his face. Pinkie hung over the timid pony, a big smile across her face. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm super duper excited to meet you! What's your name?"

Micro looked away, blushing a bit. "I-I'm...Mic...Micro Chips..."

Pinkie smiled and helped him up. "Nice to meet you, weren't there supposed to be two of you?"

Micro looked away again, picking up his glasses. "M-my brother, J-Java is out right now..."

Pinkie looked at him concerned. "are you alright? You're studdering."

Micro took a step back and adjusted his glasses. "Sh...shy..." he said quietly.

Pinkie smiled and opened her saddle bag. "Is that all? Silly Billy, I know what'll help."

she set a cupcake in front of him and he looked at it and picked it up. "When I heard there were new ponies in town, I had to bring them some of my world famous cupcakes!"

she took out another one and set it on the table. "I made one for your brother too, I'll just leave it here."

Micro examined the pastry carefully and took a bite. With a soft gulp, a smile smile went across his face. "It's...delicious."

Pinkie smiled and started hopping around chanting, "Made you smile! Made you smile!"

Micro couldn't help but laugh as the hyperactive pink pony hopped in circles around him. "You're funny Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie nodded and smiled. "Well, I have to get going."

Micro frowned. "right now? You just got here."

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "I have to go get ready for the party tonight."

Micro walked up to her confused. "A party? What for?"

Pinkie smiled and started hopping toward the door. "For the new ponies of course. Do you want to help me?"

Micro nodded and smiled, happy to join his new friend. "Sure, I'd love to help!"

Pinkie nodded and hopped out the door. "Then follow meeee!"

Micro happily followed her out the door.

* * *

><p>Twilight stepped out of Rarity's boutique, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't think Rarity would do anything like that." she said.<p>

Java came out of the boutique behind her, his hair had been straightened and styled, and he didn't look very amused over it. "Well, how were you supposed to know my mane looked like 'an absolute train wreck.' Is she always like that?" he asked, shaking his mane back out into it's original shaggy state.

Twilight shook her head and started walking with him. "She can usually control herself, just make sure she knows how you like your mane and she'll leave you be."

Java nodded and the two started walking back toward the house. Java looked around at everything that had been unpacked. "Looks like Micro did a pretty good job. Micro! Where are you?"

he walked upstairs to look for his younger brother, while Twilight looked around their workshop at all the strange and unfamiliar tools around her. Suddenly, Java came galloping down from upstairs and ran into the workshop. "Twilight! Micro isn't upstairs! He's missing."

Twilight turned around, looking concerned. "he wouldn't have left the house?"

Java shook his head. "You saw how timid he is, he wouldn't leave the house alone."

Twilight and Java both galloped toward the door. "Don't worry we'll find him, he has to be somewhere in Ponyville."

Rainbow Dash flew overhead and Twilight called to her. Without second thought she landed in front of the two. "Oh hey Twilight, is this one of the new ponies? Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, the greatest flyer in-"

Twilight cut her off quickly. "We don't have time for that Rainbow Dash, his younger brother is missing, can you search for him from the sky? He's tan with a purple mane!"

Rainbow saluted quickly and flew up into the sky. "You can count on me!"

The two quickly galloped through the streets, looking for the lost Micro Chips.

* * *

><p>Micro followed the hopping pink pony into a quiet meadow full of animals, examining the scenery around them. "Where are we going Pinkie Pie?" he asked.<p>

Pinkie kept hopping along as she explained. "We're meeting a friend of mine for some flowers."

Micro adjusted the glasses on his face as he continued to follow. "Oh, alright I guess."

as they continued down the meadow's trail, they began to hear a lovely voice singing in the distance. As they approached the sound, they found Fluttershy, singing and collecting flowers. Micro smiled, he had never heard such a lovely voice. "You're good at singing." he said.

With a squeak, Fluttershy dropped the flowers and hid in a nearby bush. "O-oh, I'm sorry!"

Pinkie Pie hopped up to the tree and smiled up into it. "Fluttershy, did you collect those flowers for me?"

Fluttershy peeked her head out of the leaves, blushing. "yes..." she said quietly, pointing to the flowers she dropped.

Pinkie Pie walked over to the basket and picked it up, while Micro approached the tree. "hey, I'm sorry I scared you." he said, getting silence from the tree. "I really do think you have a nice singing voice, in Fillydelphia if you want to hear a voice like that it costs a lot of money."

still Fluttershy didn't answer him, and just hid in the tree. "Well, I hope I'll see you at the party, bye. I'm Micro Chips by the way."

As soon as Micro and Pinkie left, Fluttershy shyly floated down to the ground, a bit of a smile on her face. "Thank you." she said quietly, and returned to picking flowers, singing louder than before.

* * *

><p>Java and Twilight galloped quickly toward Sweet Apple Acres, having searched through the streets of Ponyville thoroughly. Applejack was outside sorting apples when they ran up to her. "Howdy Twilight, what are you in such a hurry about? And who's your friend?" she asked.<p>

Twilight caught her breath quickly. "Applejack, have you seen a tan colt around here? He has a purple mane."

Applejack shook her head. "I don't think anypony around here looks like that, what's this about Twilight? You're looking wirier than a squirrel with coffee."

Java stepped forward, looking concerned. "This is Java Chips, he's one of the new ponies that moved in today. His little brother, Micro Chips, has gone missing, we're trying to find him."

Applejack shook her head, looking concerned. "I haven't seen him, but if y'all need help looking you can count me in. I'd feel the same way if Apple Bloom went missing. Let's get a move on."

Java nodded and the three began galloping away from the farm. "Thanks, I appreciate the help." he said.

As they ran back toward town square, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stopped them, landing in front of them. "Guys," Rainbow said, "I just saw Fluttershy, she said Micro is with Pinkie Pie."

Twilight nodded, looking relieved. "of course, I should have thought of that."

Java looked concerned. "What? Who is this Pinkie Pie?" he asked worriedly.

"Pinkie Pie is another one of our friends," Applejack explained, "She's a bit kooky, but your brother is safe with her."

Java nodded, finally relaxing. "That's good, where can we find her?"

Twilight nodded back and started galloping. "this way!"

* * *

><p>Micro, Pinkie, and Rarity were just finishing up the decorations in Surgarcube Corner when Twilight and gang came bursting through the door. Pinkie smiled and stepped forward toward the group. "Oh good, you guys are just in time for the party!" she said, excited.<p>

Java made his way to the front of the group. "Party?"

Micro's face lit up and he galloped forward to hug his brother. "Java! Pinkie Pie is awesome! She took me all around Ponyville, and she makes the best cupcakes."

Java was surprised to see how much his brother had opened up, and a soft smile went across his face. "Well, I'll have to try one then." he said.

Before he could react, Pinkie Pie shoved one into Java's open mouth. "here you go!" she said happily.

Java gave her a sort of glare, but changed to a look of awe as he tasted it. "Wow, that's good."

Pinkie made her way over to the jukebox and kicked it with her back legs. "come one everypony! Let's party!" she said.

After the day became late, and the party guests tired, everyone helped clean up the mess that had been made. As Java and Micro Chips made their way out back toward their house, Micro turned around and saw them all waving goodbye. Java turned to look at his brother and saw the smile on his face. "So what do you think?" he asked.

Micro took a brief pause and then turned to look up at his older brother. "I think we're going to like Ponyville."


	2. Business as Usual

Business as Usual

Micro Chips sat on the couch, looming over his GameColt as he watched the screen flicker and sounds filled the room. He gasped as he heard the door slam open with a loud thud against the wall. Java walked in, looking unenthusiastic. His mane was brushed back, smelling deeply of different fruits and flowers. He walked up to the mirror on the nearby wall and shook his mane, returning it to it's usual shaggy, bedhead look. "I'm starting to think Rarity is breaking her hair dryer on purpose," he said a bit angrily, turning back toward Micro, who was back into his game. "This is the third time in a week she's brought me out there to fix it, and every time she insists she test it by 'fixing' my mane."  
>Micro had been stifling back his laughs until his brother's mane was fixed, and looked up, letting out a chuckle as he spoke. "Well you're the one that keeps going back there Java, who's the real crazy one?" he retorted.<br>Java set the saddle bag full of tools back in the workshop and went back out to the living room, laying back to relax in a nearby chair. "You know the Chips' family motto. 'A customer in need is a customer indeed.' It's my duty as an entrepreneur to help out anyone who needs their electronics repaired."  
>Micro smiled and shook his head, turning off his game. "You know dad only said that when he needed an excuse for working late right?"<br>Java shrugged and got up, going to the kitchen for a drink. "That's aside from the point. Did anypony come by while I was out?" he asked, sipping some water from his glass.  
>Micro nodded and walked over to the table where he left the request list. "Pinkie Pie broke her record player, Fluttershy is having some issues with her oven, Lotus and Aloe are having trouble with their radio system, some of the rooms aren't getting the signal from the speakers. I put that one as high priority. Cheerilee asked about getting the school's overhead projector fixed, but since it's summer that can wait a little while, and Derpy Hooves came by and wanted to let you know that your shipment of fuses arrived from Manehattan."<br>Java sighed and finished his water, making his way toward the staircase. "Alright, I'll go take a quick bath and then go to the Lotus Spa, I smell like a fruit salad."  
>Micro nodded and layed back down on the couch, sighing deeply as he returned to his game. For the past week Java had been working himself ragged with customer requests. "Good luck."<p>

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie hung over Java's shoulder while he worked on her jukebox, watching him as he unscrewed the maintenance plate. "Whatcha doin' now?" she asked.<br>Java put down the screwdriver back with his tools, surveying the inner workings. "I'm trying to find what the problem is." he told her. "Can you turn it on for a second?"  
>Pinkie nodded and put the record on top, pushing the button. Java watched carefully as the record bounced around on the spinning plate. "Alright, I think I see what's wrong with it." he told her, going back to his tools.<br>Pinkie nodded and looked around inside curiously. "You do? What's wrong? Will you have to operate? Can I be the nurse? Maybe I should go get some band aids."  
>Java shook his head, mind deep in the work at hand. "That won't be necessary, all I should need to do is adjust a couple of screws. The motor's gear is loose against the gear leading it's way up to the record table. Turn it off and I'll fix it up."<br>Pinkie nodded and turned it off, stepping back. "Okie dokie lokie. I can't wait to play my records again, maybe I should throw an 'I got my record player fixed so now I can listen to my records again' party. But what do you do at an 'I got my record player fixed so now I can listen to my records again' party? And what do you serve? Is it supposed to be an eloquent dinner party? Or maybe it's a disco party? I guess I'll have to look it up. But then again I've never heard of an 'I got my record player fixed so now I can liste-"  
>"Done" Java said, interrupting Pinkie's undoubtedly unending rant. "It'll work just fine now."<br>Pinkie gave a usual smile and turned it on, hopping around it as it played it's harmonious melodies through the air. Java chuckled and walked back to his tools, setting them back in his saddle bag. As he was packing up, he saw a rustling in the other pocket. Looking over to inspect it, he sent a suspicious gaze toward it. As he watched it rustle, a small alligator popped it's head out. Java let out a surprised and slightly fearful yell and backed up against the wall, surprised. Pinkie smiled and hopped over toward Java's saddle bags, leaning her head in close. "Pinkie Pie!" he said worriedly, "Be careful near that thing."  
>Pinkie smiled and nuzzled the small gator. "There you are Gummy, I was wondering where you got to."<br>The tiny alligator brought his toothless jaws around the pink pony's curly hair. It didn't even flop as she raised her head and smiled at her guest. "Don't worry, Gummy's my pet alligator. He couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to."  
>Java sighed and made his way over to his saddlebags, putting them on his back. "I should have figured as much, only you would be crazy enough to live with an alligator Pinkie."<br>He smiled and made his goodbyes, leaving through the front door downstairs. It was already reaching dusk as the sun set in the skies above Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Java came through the door of the house just as the moon began to rise in the sky. Micro was sitting on the couch where he was before, finishing up his game. Java smiled and set his saddlebags down near the door. "Have you been on that thing all day? I thought you were going to try going outside more." he said, pulling his toolbox out of the left satchel.<br>Micro turned off his GameColt, setting it on the table. "I was going to but...I got caught up in the game." he replied.  
>Java smiled and shook his head, walking toward the workshop. "We don't live in the big city of Fillydelphia anymore Micro, there's a bunch of open space around here. You should be outside, having fun in the park, walking around town."<br>Micro looked surprised, hopping off the couch and galloping over toward Java in the workshop. "Java wait!" he yelled, but it was too late.  
>Java stood wide eyed in the mess that was the workshop, electronic parts and tools strewn about everywhere. His personal computer's monitor was upside down on the floor, the main unit on it's side. "What happened to the workshop?" Java asked, flabbergasted. "It looks like a tornado ran through here!"<br>Micro looked down, feeling guilty about the mess in the room. "I-I'm sorry. While you were out Applebloom and her friends came by. I tried to stop them but they went into the workshop. They looked around and then said something about being 'Cutie Mark Crusaders Computer Makers.' by the time I got them to stop it was too late. I'm so sorry Java. I promise I'll help clean up."  
>Java shook his head and sighed, putting a hoof to his head. "No, you go to bed. You'll want to be well rested for tomorrow. I'll clean it up." he told him, turning around to smile at him.<br>Micro still looked upset, looking guiltily at his brother. "Are you sure?"  
>Java nodded, smiling. With a nod back, the young colt adjusted his glasses on his nose and made his way toward the staircase. Once he was sure his brother was upstairs, he turned back to the mess and sighed. "This is going to take a while."<p>

* * *

><p>Micro was suddenly awakened as a wrapped box fell on top of him. With a gasp, he sat up and saw his brother standing there in his room, smiling. "Happy birthday little bro!" he said enthusiastically.<br>Micro smiled and sat up, ripping the wrapping paper with his teeth as he opened the box. His eyes opened wide with disbelief as he pulled out it's contents, holding it in his hooves. "Wow!" he said happily. "Megamare 4! Thank you so much!"  
>He gave his brother a tight hug with his forehooves before flipping the box over to read the back of the case. "I've seen you playing Megamare 3, I knew you were itching to get the next one. I don't need to tell you it wasn't easy finding it." Java told him, chuckling softly.<br>Micro nodded, tearing open the plastic covering it. "How did you get this anyway? There aren't any game stores in Ponyville."  
>Java smiled and picked up his GameColt for him off the nearby dresser. "Twilight was nice enough to order it for me, she has friends in Canterlot who were willing to help her locate a copy nearby."<br>Micro smiled and swapped out games, turning it on. His smile only grew bigger, watching the screen light up with his new game. Before he was able to start, Java took it up and smirked, leading him out of the room. "Hey!" Micro said, following after him. "Give it back!"  
>Java led him downstairs, and Micro was amazed at what he saw. Sitting on the table in the living room was a big birthday cake. Java smiled and set down the GameColt on the table, smiling. "It's vanilla, your favorite." he told him, cutting off a slice and setting it on a plate.<br>Micro galloped up to the table and sat in front of it, smiling happily as he ate the cake. Java chuckled, knowing his little brother's weakness for vanilla. He took a slice for himself and ate it carefully. The two were enjoying their special breakfast when a knock came to the door. Micro watched as Java walked up to the door, fearing the worst. At the door was a worried looking Carrot Top. "Java," she said, "You have to help me! My industrial juicer broke, and all the carrots in my pantry are about to go rotten. Please you have to come at once and fix it!"  
>Java looked at her, then back at Micro who was watching from the table. Micro sighed and looked down at the table. "It's fine, it's an emergency."<br>Java walked up to the table, looking concerned. "Are you sure?"  
>Micro nodded slowly, adjusting his glasses as he pulled his GameColt over and turned it on. Java sighed and walked to the workshop, putting on his saddlebags as he walked back toward the front door. "I promise I won't be gone any longer than an hour."<br>Micro nodded, enveloping himself in his game. Java sighed and walked away with Carrot Top, shutting the door behind him. Micro Chips sighed, breaking away from reality as he played his new game. Java's promised hour passed by, and then another passed as well. After the third hour passed without the young colt realizing, he reached a standstill in his game, trapped trying to find the next possible route. He sighed and saved it, putting it away in his saddlebag as he put it across his back. He stepped out and walked the streets of Ponyville, making his way through town square, trying not to draw attention to himself. Whether it was his skill of not standing out or that everypony was busy with their own daily routine, he succeeded, stepping up toward the library near the north side of town. As he stepped into the library, the violet librarian and her young dragon assistant took notice of his prescence. Twilight Sparkle smiled, a rare treat to see him anywhere but in his house. "Well hello there, Happy birthday Micro Chips." she told him.  
>Micro blushed a bit and turned his head, smiling. "Thanks Twilight." he replied, stepping forward.<br>The two met in the middle of the room as Twilight smiled at the sheepish pony. "Let me guess," she started, "You're here to look for the Megamare 4 player's guide, right?"  
>Micro looked up, a bit surprised. "How did you know?" he asked.<br>She giggled, floating the lone book from a nearby table. "When Java came to me asking if I could help him find the game, I figured a major gamer like you would want the player's guide as well. Consider it my birthday gift to you."  
>The book set itself down in front of him as he smiled, staring at the cover. "Thanks Twilight, it's a great gift." the shy colt told her, putting it in his saddlebag.<br>Twilight nodded happily, brushing her tail lightly through the air. "Not a problem. Where is Java anyway? I would think he would be with you after working so hard to plan it. I can't tell you how hard it was to keep a certain pink pony out of the loop."  
>Micro sighed and looked away, feeling upset. "He...had to do a service call for Carrot Top. Her industrial juicer broke, he needed to help her get it running again."<br>Twilight shook her head, looking disappointed and angry. "That Java, the nerve of him putting you aside for Carrot Top. I know for a fact she breaks that juicer every year jamming too many carrots in it at one time! I'm sorry Micro you must be heartbroken!" she said in a rage.  
>Micro shook his head, doing his best not to look too sad. "It's fine, I told him to go. It's just...this isn't how he always was. Back in Fillydelphia there were so many electronic shops we were hardly ever busy, Java always had time to play with me, especially on my birthday, he never even considered taking service calls. Now he's always busy, every hour of the day...he's starting to turn out like-" he said breaking off, his breath rate rising.<br>Twilight looked over to Spike, who nodded instinctively and went into the kitchen to get some green tea. Twilight pulled over a table and some cushions to sit on, sliding a box of tissues over to Micro, who took one and blew his nose. Once the tea was on the table, she took a sip and tried to help him calm down. "If there's something on your mind Micro, you can tell me. I promise not to tell another living soul."  
>Micro sipped his tea, taking deep breaths to calm himself, he looked up at Twilight, who was giving him a reassuring smile. "You promise?" he asked her, trying to be completely sure.<br>Twilight nodded and raised a hoof. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." she told him, doing all of Pinkie's ridiculous motions.  
>If he were in a better mood, he would have laughed and the strange hoof signs. After a brief pause, he took a deep breath and let out what had been on his mind. "Back in Fillydelphia, when me and Java were really really young, our dad would work really late all the time. Our mom would always be upset when he would come home really late at night. We weren't supposed to be awake that late, but sometimes we couldn't sleep. Our dad worked as a radio salesman, and kept the store open to late hours. Whenever Mom asked him to close the store earlier on, he would always tell her the same thing. 'A customer in need is a customer indeed.' it was his scapegoat excuse when he needed it. Eventually Mom got tired of it, and they got divorced. I didn't really mind that much, because he worked so much I didn't really know Dad all that well, in fact I still don't. Our mom worked really hard, but eventually she let Java take over the family funds, he had discovered his special talent was electronics and programming. As time passed, I guess Java realized that there were too many big electronics shops in Fillydelphia, and so with Mom's permission he and I moved here to Ponyville." he took a breath, taking a moment of silence to continue collecting his thoughts.<br>"But now he's always working, I hardly ever seen him on time for dinner. And yesterday he said what Dad used to say, 'A customer in need is a customer indeed.' I thought he only said it as a joke, but now...he's never, not ever taken a service call on my birthday, he always treated it like the holiest day of the year. I'm scared Twilight, scared Java is going to be too busy for me like Dad was, and I'll be on my own..."  
>Twilight was shocked beyond words. She was taking a while to process everything that had just come out of her young guest's mouth. It was almost too much for her to bear. But finally, she swallowed some tea, let out a deep breath, and walked around the table, giving the colt a hug. "Micro, Java has spent the last two weeks planning your birthday. He came to me for help, doing everything in his power to get around without Pinkie Pie's knowledge. Trust me, he's not going to be going anywhere without you, and he's certainly not going to forget you. Still, if there's something on your mind you should tell him."<br>Micro blushed a bit as the mare's forelegs wrapped around him, and nodded slowly. "I guess you're right, he's probably home by now. Thanks Twilight."  
>Twilight smiled and slid the table back into the corner where it was before, smiling. "Come on, I'll walk you home."<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as Java galloped for home. After finally convincing Carrot Top that her juicer was totalled, and would have to be replaced, he was able to get away and make his way home. Java angry at himself for letting it last so long. As he reached his house, he practically broke down the door opening it. Inside, Micro looked up from his game, sitting across from Twilight, who just glared over as she shut her book. Java looked a bit surprised. "Oh," he said, "Hi Twilight, what are you doing here?"<br>Twilight got up and walked over, her hooves slamming against the floor as she made a bee line for the computer colt. "Java Chips," she said as he backed away from her, "You mindless, arrogant, foalish pony, I oughta give you a piece of my mind!"  
>A bead of sweat fell down Java's brow. For a moment, she just glared at him, until finally she scoffed and walked past him, leaving with her book levitating behind her. "Unfortunately there's someone else in line in front of me."<br>Java watched her leave, and then walked up to Micro, who was once again hiding in his video game. Awkwardly, Java sat next to his brother, feeling a bit ashamed. "Hey, I'm sorry it took so long...Carrot Top wouldn't give up with that juicer."  
>Micro sighed and shook his head. "It's fine, you were just doing your job. It's just..." he said, pausing.<br>Java looked over at his brother, concerned. "It's just what? Come on Micro, whatever's on your mind just tell me. You know I'm no good at these sort of things."  
>Micro sighed, pulling himself against the safe haven of his game to face the real world. "Java, you've never taken a service call on my birthday...and you've been working so hard, it's nothing like when we were in Fillydelphia. Back then you had so much free time, it was nice. I don't...I don't want you to turn out like Dad." he finally said.<br>Java looked down at his brother, surprised. "Oh...that's what's been on your mind. Look Micro, being the only electronics shop in town, I'm going to be busier, it's bound to happen. Look, our dad was a busy colt, he buried himself in his work and that caused him to neglect his family. I will never, in a million years, become like him. I would have Celestia send me to the moon before I would do that. But that doesn't mean I can neglect a pony in need."  
>Micro sighed and made his way toward the stairs, going up to his room. "I just wish it could be like it was in Fillydelphia." he said quietly.<br>Java sighed. He felt guilty, even a little depressed. He had to figure out how he was going to make this up, possibly the biggest, stupidest mistake he had ever made. After thinking it over for a while he finally thought of it, and made his way toward the door. If he hurried, it would still be open.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle made her way toward the Chips' electronic store. She was still steaming, thinking about what Java had done, but she had to put her emotional differences aside, her focus instead on the broken air conditioner in her library. It was surprising how warm the hollowed inside of a tree could get in the summer. As she approached the door to the electronics shop, she was stopped as she read a sign on the door. After taking a careful read over it, she smiled, turned around, and went home. The sign would be seen by many ponies that day, and it would tell them all the same thing.<p>

* * *

><p>CHIPS ELECTRONICS<br>CLOSED SUNDAYS  
>NO EXCEPTIONS<p>

* * *

><p>meanwhile, the Chips brothers were enjoying their day off, tossing a frisbee back and forth in the park.<p> 


	3. School Blues

School Blues

As the leafy trees began to bronze, and a cold breeze blew through the air, it was clear to the residents of Ponyville summer was coming to it's end. For many of the young colts and fillies of the small town, this meant that their summer fun was coming to an end, and Autumn was bringing with it the beginning of school once again.  
>With it's renovations behind it, Ponyville's official high school, Silvertongue High, would be reopening it's doors and clearing out of the overcrowded elementary school. The school had been named after famous philosopher and writer Sebastion Silvertongue, whose lineage traced back to Ponyville.<br>The marketplace was in a major bustle as the parents of Ponyville were doing their last minute school shopping, grabbing pencil and parchment. The entire town was in commotion, it seemed as though everypony in town had left their shopping to the last day. The major commotion, however, was near the edge of town, as the voices of two brothers could be heard through the thick oak door.

* * *

><p>Micro had his hooves wrapped around one of Java's back hooves as he begged. "Come on Java, you can't make me do this!" he protested.<br>Java shook his head, holding true to his decision. "It's in your best interest Micro, don't argue."  
>Micro got back up on his hooves, looking upset as he looked at his brother. "I-I-I'm not ready, I'm still all worked up over the move, it's taken quite a toll on me."<br>Java shook his head and smirked, turning around to face his younger brother. "Yeah it really bugged me a month ago too, funny how time flies huh?"  
>Micro looked around for something, and found himself staring into the workshop. "What about the repair shop? Who will help you while I'm gone?"<br>Java shook his head and walked up to his brother, tussling his mane. "I can handle the shop myself. Micro when mom let you come with me to Ponyville you agreed to make me your legal guardian, and as your guardian I'm putting my hoof down."  
>Micro looked down at the floor, fixing his mane as he drew circles with his hoof. "It's just not fair..."<br>Java smiled and put his hoof over Micro's, trying to be considerate. "It's completely fair Micro. Come on, you're only one year short of graduating, so just suck it up and go."  
>Micro sighed and took in a deep breath. "Alright..." he finally said as he walked upstairs to his room.<br>Java smiled and shook his head as a knock came on the door. "Honestly I don't know how Mom did it...Hello?"  
>Waiting at the door was Rarity, carrying a calculator in her saddlebag. "Good afternoon Java, I was wondering if you could do a quick favor for me?" she asked in a very sweet voice.<br>Java looked at her suspiciously as he stepped aside to let her in. "This doesn't have to do with your hairdryer does it?"  
>Rarity shook her head, stepping in and looking around. "Honestly darling, how many times to I have to say I'm sorry before you'll accept it? I'm just here to see if I can get Sweetie Belle's calculator from last year. Try and save a few bits, you know?"<br>Java walked by her and led her into the workshop. "I'll see what I can do, hopefully it'll be a quick fix."  
>Rarity smiled and set the calculator down on the table, where Java carefully opened it, checking the internal wiring. With a firm nod of his head, he spoke up, "Yeah, no problem. It's the typical problem, the battery ran out. You'd be surprised how many ponies throw out their old calculators when the display mysteriously 'peters out.' I should have one over here."<br>Walking over to a large cabinet he looked around and found just what he was looking for, a very small round battery. Rarity smiled, happy to hear about the quick fix solution. With a quick snap, the batteries were switched out, and the calculator came to life once again as Java set the case back in it's place. With a quick exchange of bits, Rarity had the calculator back in her possession. "Thank you so much darling, this will save me plenty of money. If you ever feel like a change of style-" at this moment she stopped, seeing the disinterested look on his face.  
>"Which of course you won't...right. Well, I hope you have a nice day." she finished, trotting toward the door.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day seemed like a nightmare come to life as Micro got up. Java was already waiting downstairs, a rare occurrence where Java, typically one to sleep in, was wide awake and preparing pancakes for breakfast. He couldn't help but curse himself on the inside, his last chance at skipping what was to come gone as he walked into the kitchen and saw the plate on the table. Java smirked, seeing the defeated look on his brother's face. "Good morning sleepy head." he said, setting the last of the pancakes on the two plates.<br>Micro sat himself down and began eating, sighing. Java smiled and walked over, patting his brother on the back before sitting down himself. "Look, it's not going to be that bad, and you definitely can't avoid it forever. I say just power through, do your best, and try to make some friends."  
>Micro sighed and finished his pancakes. "You know sometimes it's scary how well you can read my mind."<br>To that statement the two brothers couldn't help but laugh. Once the dishes were done, Java made sure Micro's saddlebags were packed. With everything prepared, Micro was looking a bit more confident as the two walked out the door. By the time they had made their way down the dirt path to the school, Java could see in his younger brother's eyes a small twinkle of excitement. Micro looked up at his brother for that last little nudge in the right direction. Java nodded and beckoned him to go, and with that Micro was on his way.

* * *

><p>Once he was in the halls of Silvertongue, Micro's confidence seemed to disappear among the sea of ponies. The first bell rang and everyone began moving toward their classrooms. Without much difficulty, he was able to find his classroom, and stepped in. As he looked around the room, he was reminded of the prison-like schools of Fillydelphia, where the grey walls seemed to forbid free thought. The walls around him, however, were colorful and inviting, a warm breeze of relief in the young colt's mind as he took his seat, preparing a piece of paper and pencil from his saddlebags.<p>

* * *

><p>Java made his way back down the road toward home when he ran into Applejack walking from the elementary school. "Good Morning Applejack, what's new?" he asked.<br>Applejack turned and saw Java approaching from the other road. "Oh, howdy there Java." she said with a smile. "Not much I reckon, just seeing Applebloom off on her first day. Though if she had her way she wouldn't be."  
>He nodded back, walking back toward town with her. "Tell me about it, Micro wasn't exactly looking forward to today either."<br>Applejack shook her head, sighing. "Can't blame the fella, sometimes he makes Fluttershy seem as brave as Dash. I hope he'll be alright."  
>Java smiled, stopping at his front door. "I wouldn't worry too much about him, once he gets settled in he's as normal as anypony else."<br>She nodded back, waving as she walked away. "Well best of luck to him."

* * *

><p>As the sun moved to the center of the sky, the students of Silvertongue High moved out into the school yard for lunch. Some of the students were leaving campus, off to enjoy lunch at the restraunts of Ponyville. Micro, however, remained at school, sitting alone at a table. In front of him was his GameColt, delving his mind deep into the game while he enjoyed a lunch of hay fries. He was pulled from his game as he felt a hoof tap his shoulder. Turning, he saw it was a metallic blue unicorn, a pocketwatch displayed on his flank. "Hi there," he said, smiling, "Is this seat taken?"<br>With a shake of his head, Micro shyly returned to his game. The blue unicorn took a seat next to the timid earth pony and looked over his shoulder at the game. "Hey, is that legend of blueblood? It is! Wow, you're already that far?"  
>A small smile went across Micro's face as he nodded. "Yeah, it's my second play through."<br>The blue unicorn nodded and watched as he played. "I guess that explains your cutie mark. You're a natural gamer."  
>Micro couldn't help but blush at the comment, smiling a bit wider. "Th-thanks...I guess you make watches?"<br>The unicorn nodded, smiling back. "Yeah, it's a very intricate process. Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Clickspring."  
>Micro nodded and held out a friendly hoof. "Micro Chips."<br>Clickspring bumped his hoof against Micro's, a friendly smile across his face. "Oh right, you're one of the ponies that moved in last month. It's nice to meet you Micro."  
>He nodded back and returned to his game, his new friend hanging over his shoulder as he watched him play.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight made her way down the streets of Ponyville, carrying her saddlebags delicately on her back, careful not to break the fragile clock she was carrying. With a quick knock of the door, Java opened the door to the workshop, looking out at the violet unicorn. "Oh, hi Twilight, come on in."<br>With a quick bow of her head, she stepped in and looked around the shop, surprisingly messy. "Oh my, had another meet with the crusaders did we?" she teased.  
>Java shook his head and started brushing things off a counter, trying his best to keep the clatter moderately sorted. "Nah, this was my doing. Micro was always the neater of us two. So what can I do for you?"<br>Reaching back into her saddlebag, she set the clock down carefully on the cleared countertop. "Spike and Owlowiscious were playing around in the library and this clock fell off the wall. I was wondering if you could take a look inside and survey the damage. I already know the glass will have to be replaced."  
>He nodded and looked around the clutter for a screwdriver. After ten minutes of searching, he found one buried underneath a pile of screws and bolts. Twilight could only watch with a sort of "oh my" sort of look while he walked back with the screwdriver in his mouth. "Wow, it's hard to believe Micro was the one keeping all this stuff sorted and organized. Where is he anyway?"<br>Popping off the back of the clock, Java surveyed the inner workings and began making a mental list of what was wrong. "I enrolled him into the high school."  
>The unicorn nodded and smiled. "Oh that's right, school started today. Well I hope he's doing alright."<br>Java nodded, picking up a pen and pad of paper, writing down a series of notes as he looked around the clock. "I'm not worried as much about how well he'll do. Micro has always been a bright colt, he gets better grades than I got when I was his age. I'm more worried about where his social life is headed."  
>Twilight nodded as she watched him work, looking over his shoulder at the list he was making, trying to make heads or tails of the terminology. "I can see where that would be an issue, I was kind of the same way when I was his age. Though I'm sure his natural awkwardness is more of a bother than his study habits. Nonetheless I'm sure he'll be able to make at least one friend at the school."<br>Java nodded, handing her the list and resealing the back of the clock. "Yeah, I hope so. Anyway, here's the list of parts that will need to be replaced. I'd do it myself but clocks aren't exactly my specialty. You'd be better off if I just let it be, trust me."  
>Twilight nodded and smiled, taking the clock back. "Thank you very much, I know just who to take it to." she said, setting her saddlebags in the corner. "But first, I think you need a couple lessons in organization."<p>

* * *

><p>Micro waited out front after the final bell had rung, looking amongst the ponies around him as they all left the schoolyard. "Micro!" came a voice from behind him.<br>Turning around, he saw Clickspring walking toward him, his saddlebags bouncing up and down with each hoofstep. Once he had caught up with his friend he proceeded to catch his breath. Micro chuckled and watched him as his head hung tiredly. "I told you I would wait, there's no need to run." he told him.  
>After a couple more breaths Clickspring raised his head and smiled, starting to walk with him off of school grounds. "I just wanted to make sure is all. So do you want to hang out? I have some games at home we could play."<br>Micro shook his head, smiling. "Sorry, maybe some other time. It's been a long day, and my brother's gonna need help running the shop."  
>With a sad sigh Clickspring nodded. "Alright, some other time then." he said with a bit of disappointment.<br>Micro smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Sorry Click, I'll see you tomorrow alright?" he told him as they approached the Chips' house.  
>The blue unicorn nodded and smiled, giving each other a high hoof before departing. "Alright Micro, I'll see you tomorrow!"<br>As Micro approached home, he was filled with a sense of pride and accomplishment. He stopped at the door for a moment and stared at it, collecting his thoughts. On the top of his mind, he was wondering just how badly his brother had trashed the shop, remembering his lack of neatness. With a quick opening of the door, Micro was surprised to see the shop was spic and span, not a single battery out of place. Walking through the door to see who was there, Java smiled as he saw the awe struck look on his brother's face. "Hey Micro, welcome home. How was school?"  
>Micro walked down toward his brother, practically speechless. "It was...alright. Did you clean the entire shop by yourself?"<br>Java chuckled and gave a soft nod. "For the most part, why? Did you think I'd let my own shop turn into a trash heap?"  
>Micro shook his head and smiled, letting his saddlebags off in the corner. "I guess not, though you don't have a great history with these kinds of things."<br>Java shook his head, rubbing his mane with a bit of embarrassment. "Well anyway, why don't you go ahead and rest for a little bit, I'm sure you had a pretty rough first day huh?"  
>Looking back on the day, Micro couldn't help but smile as he adjusted his glasses on his snout. "Actually, it was pretty good."<br>Java smiled and walked with his brother back into the living room, smiling. "Really, well how about you tell me all about it?"  
>With a quick nod, Micro smiled and sat down on the couch. "Alright, well...in first period all we did was introduce ourselves and say a bit about ourselves, and after that we..."<br>Java listened intently through the whole story, a smile on his face as he saw the excitement in his timid brother's eyes.


	4. Starcrossed

Star-crossed

As the autumn wind grew cool across the streets of Ponyville, the residents of the small town began preparing for the imminent winter that would soon arrive. Nowhere, however, was more busy than the orchards of Sweet Apple Acres. Being a major food supplier for Ponyville, they were always busy at work so late in the season, collecting the last apples of the season. Applejack looked over the hills of the Acres, watching as her friends worked together to collect every last apple off the trees. With her, pulling the apples off the branches, was hard worker Rainbow Dash, though it was clear from her bored eyes she'd rather be napping, her bonds of loyalty pushing her along. As the apples were dropped from the trees, Pinkie Pie and Java Chips took to loading the carts with the fruit, where Big Macintosh would pull them along toward Twilight and Rarity further up the orchard. There, they were busy at work sorting them by type and keeping count. Once the apples had been sorted, Caramel would take them back up to the farm and load them into the apple cellar. The gears of their work flowed smoothly as they continued to unload apples.

As Pinkie Pie was loading another bucket of apples, she suddenly stopped and looked behind her. Java looked over at her, a bit confused. "What's wrong Pinkie?" he asked.

Pinkie looked back at him, a bit concerned. "You might want to move a bit to the left Java, my tail is a-twitcha twitching."

He looked back at her, a bit quizzical. "Your tail is...wait what?"

He didn't have time to dwell on it before three young fillies fell out of the tree onto his back, knocking the poor colt to the ground. The crusaders picked themselves up with a groan and looked at each other, still sitting on his back. "Well we aren't Cutie Mark Crusader Tree Climbers." Scootaloo said, rubbing her head.

Before the other two could answer, another groan came from underneath them. When they looked down, they finally noticed the turquoise pony they were on top of. "You aren't Cutie Mark Crusader Feathers either, get off my back!" he said painfully.

"Oops," they said in chorus as they climbed off, "Sorry Java."

With a sigh, a stretch, and a crack of his back, Java shook his head. "It's fine, just be a little more careful alright?"

The three nodded and trotted along toward their clubhouse. Hearing all the commotion, Applejack came over to survey the situation. "What in the name of Albany Beauty is going on here?"

Pinkie Pie smiled over at her and waved her tail in the air. "First my tail got all twitcha twitchy, and then the crusaders fell on top of Java, and then they were all like, 'Oooh owwie!' And Scotaloo said-"

The hyperactive pony was silenced with an apple in the mouth, which she happily began to eat, while AJ went over toward Java. "You okay sugarcube?"

With another rub of his head, Java nodded. "I'll be fine, what's up with that tail twitching stuff?"

Pinkie Pie sprung out from the tree above Java and landed behind him, smiling. By now they had attracted the attention of the other ponies that were around. "It's my Pinkie Sense. I get these little bitty reactions when things are about to happen. Like when my tail twitches, that means something's gonna fall from the sky, just like it did to you."

Java couldn't help but give her a sceptical look as she explained her strange foresight abilities. Twilight walked over and patted him carefully on the back. "You don't want to delve too deeply into it, trust me. Just shrug it off, and if her tail twitches, hide."

With a sigh Java shook his head and got back to loading apples. "Makes about as much sense as anything else Pinkie does."

With the incident out of the way, everyone quickly got back to their jobs.

* * *

><p>Once all the apples had been bucked, sorted, and stored, the group returned to the farmhouse, where Granny Smith had been preparing a large meal for the hard working ponies. As they gathered around the table, everyone pulled into their own conversations. Java and Big Mac had begun talking about being older brothers, while Pinkie and Rarity were discussing fashion, thought Pinkie knew very little. The crusaders were off in their own world dreaming up their next scheme to get their cutie marks, while Dash and AJ had started an eating contest between themselves. Twilight sat at the end of the table with Caramel, discussing the apple count for the year. Everything was interrupted as Pinkie Pie spoke up to the group. "Everyone, my right knee is sore." she told them, showing them her front right knee.<p>

Without even a second thought, everyone dropped what they were doing, ducking under the table. Everyone except for Java, who looked at them like they were crazy. "What are you all doing? There's a roof above our heads, nothing's going to-"

His thoughts were interrupted for the second time today, as a crash landing Derpy Hooves flew through the door on the right and knocked him into the adjacent wall. With a groan, he untangled himself from the mailmare, trying to regain his senses. "I thought you said things fell from the sky...?"

Pinkie came out from under the table and skipped over to him. "No silly, twitchy tail means something falls from the sky, when my right knee is sore that means-"

"That something is coming on the right side?" he finished.

With a nod, Pinkie returned to the table. Derpy got up and shot an embarrassed look at the tech pony she ran into. "Oops, sorry Java." she said, pulling a letter from her satchel. "Fpefial delifery for Twilight Fparkle!"

With the letter removed from her mouth with magic, Derpy went back on her merry way toward town to finish delivering the mail. Looking at the envelope, Twilight gave a look of surprise at the wax seal, a five pointed star. Opening it quickly, she began reading and her face lit up. "Oh my gosh!"

She started hopping around excitedly, dropping the letter. With confused looks, the group picked up the letter and set it on the table. Rarity read it aloud for everyone.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

How have you been? It's been a while hasn't it? I just thought I'd let you know that my latest expedition will be bringing me to Ponyville, which from what I've heard is your new home, right? Anyway, I figured we could get together and have a talk, get back in touch. I'll be there this upcoming Tuesday.

Sincerely,

Morning Star

The group looked over at Twilight, who had calmed down and packed away the letter in her saddlebag. "Who's Morning Star?" Dash asked.

Twilight smiled and sat back down at the table. Everyone else joined her, listening intently. "Morning Star is an old friend from Celestia's Academy for Gifted Unicorns. We were always studying together, and helping each other out with our homework. I guess in a way he was my first friend, and the one who got me interested in Astronomy in the first place. Unfortunately, once we graduated, he left to join a group of fellow Astronomers to document the constellations and to track down astral beasts like the Ursa. I would have gone with him too, but I couldn't abandon the princess. It'll be so nice to see him again."

Dash smirked and did her best to suppress a giggle. "Sounds like you have a nice little coltfriend Twi."

With a blush, Twilight shook her head vigorously. "Wh-what? Don't be ridiculous...I-I mean even if I did...no I mean, we're only friends...but...never mind, we're just friends and that's the end of it."

The group gave a surprised look at Twilight's protesting, shocked at her overreaction to Dash's little joke. "Twilight, darling," Rarity began, "Do you...have feelings for him?"

With a sigh, Twilight continued to blush. "W-well maybe...I mean, even if I did, I know he doesn't feel the same way..." Twilight hung her head and Applejack went over to comfort her. "There there sugarcube, don't get yourself in a fuss over nothing. I bet he likes you plenty, there have been stranger crushes then this."

Pinkie Pie nodded, pointing toward Java. "Yeah, Like how Java has a crush on Vinyl Scratch."

Java blushed and glared at Pinkie Pie. "H-hey! There's plenty of chance of that!"

The rest of the group shared their disagreeing opinion, to which Java sighed. Twilight smiled at her friends and nodded. "Thanks guys, but really I'd rather just play it safe. I should get home and clean up, it's only two days until Tuesday."

Looking at the time, they all nodded, having their own places to be. "Hey Java, wanna walk with me to Sugarcube Corner? Mrs. Cake is putting out a warm batch of cupcakes."

Java shook his head, taking a step away from the pink pony. "As much fun as that sounds, I need to get home. Micro should be getting home from his friend's house anytime now."

In truth, Java needed some Pinkie free time after his last two foreshadowed injuries. "Okie Dokie Lokie!"

* * *

><p>The following Monday, Java found himself headed toward Twilight's library for a service call, carrying his tools on his back. Stepping inside, he set his tools down. "Alright Twilight what do you need me to do? I have to make it quick, Vinyl Scratch needs me to tune her...woah."<p>

Looking around, the entire Library shined bright enough to blind somepony. Twilight rushed downstairs, sorting books and dusting as quickly as she could, her hair all frazzled up. "Oh Java, thank goodness you made it. I need you to take a look at the fuse box downstairs, I think I might have blown a couple cleaning up."

Java nodded, still a bit awe struck at how hard the unicorn was working. "Wow, um, are you sure you shouldn't take a break, I mean he isn't showing up until tomorrow. I don't even see you work this hard when you study."

Twilight shook her head, her mind in a fluster as she began dusting him. "No, I'm almost done, I just have to dust the floors, mop the ceiling, mow the garbage, take out the lawn-"

Java took the duster from her, setting it aside. "Twilight will you calm down? You're going to make yourself sick overworking like that. Have you even slept since you left the Acres yesterday?"

Twilight shook her head, sighing. "I guess you're right Java, I should just go up to bed and-"

She was more tired than she thought as she collapsed on the ground, snoring lightly. Java smiled and picked up his tools, going downstairs to check the fuse box. When he opened it up, it sparked a bit at him, and he sighed, surveying the damage. Not only had she knocked out most of the fuses, but she had even managed to blow a few wires. Java reached into his tool bag with a sigh. This was going to take up the rest of his day.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a little after noon that Java finished tuning Vinyl Scratch's mix board. With all the dials working, he packed up and walked to the door. "Alright, you're all set." he said, taking his leave.<p>

Vinyl waved at him from the door, smiling. "Thanks a lot Java dude, you're welcome at my night club anytime!" she told him.

With a wave and a blush, Java nodded. "No problem Vinyl." he said as he turned and kept walking, a smirk on his face. "Yeah right, I totally have a chance."

His self delusion was interrupted as he spotted a white unicorn with an orange and brown mane, looking lost in the street. As he got closer, he saw the lone unicorn's cutie mark, a star on a deep blue backdrop. "Excuse me, do you need some help?" he asked.

The unicorn looked over and smiled, nodding. "Yes, thank you. I'm looking for the Ponyville Library, do you know where it is?"

Java nodded and started leading him along. "Yeah it's this way. You're Morning Star aren't you? Twilight's friend?"

He nodded and smiled, following the kind guide. "That's right. Twilight's always sending me letters. Let me guess, you're...Big Macintosh?"

Java couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. "No, Java Chips."

Morning Star thought for a moment and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I've heard anything about you."

The smile on Java's face turned to a frown. "Oh...are you sure? I think she would have mentioned me."

He shook his head again. "Sorry."

Java sighed as they approached the library, stopping at the door. "That's alright, here we are."

Morning Star tapped the door softly, expectantly waiting for an answer. Java waited with him, feeling a little betrayed. Spike answered the door and smiled, seeing who was there. "hey, long time no see. Come on in, Twilight is in the kitchen preparing lunch."

Java, without thinking, walked in with his unicorn friend and toward the kitchen, where Twilight was looming over a cook book while she tried to keep track of the pots and pans on the burners. "Hey Twilight, look-" Spike began, but was interrupted by the busy violet unicorn.

"Spike, I told you before not to bother me, Morning Star could be here any time now and I need to focus on finishing lunch."

Morning star smiled and stepped up, levitating a spoon out of the librarian's grip, tasting some soup in a pot. "well, it could use a little salt, and some carrots."

Twilight smiled and trotted up to the white unicorn, wrapping her forelegs tightly around his neck. "Star! It's so good to see you again!"

Morning Star hugged her back, smiling. "A very long time, seems like you've kept busy."

Twilight nodded and smiled back at him, breaking the hug. "Did you find the library alright? There wasn't any trouble getting here was there?"

Star shook his head. "I got lost for a little while, but luckily I ran into Mr. Java Chips here. He showed me the way."

Twilight looked over and noticed for the first time since they arrived that Java was there. With a blush and an awkward giggle, she took a couple steps toward him. "Thank you Java, do you need anything else?"

Though she sounded sincere, her eyes were pleading Java for some privacy. "Oh, um...no sorry, I'll see you later Twi. It was nice meeting you Morning Star."

Star nodded and they watched as the programmer pony left. With that done, Twilight returned to cooking lunch, having a bit of difficulty as she tried to center the knife over the carrot she was trying to cut. With a chuckle, Star took over and expertly cut up the carrot, sliding the slices into the soup. "Here, let me help. Cooking was never your speciality as I remember."

Twilight blushed and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, thanks. So what's new with you?"

Taking some more vegetables, he carefully cut them up and added them to the soup as he talked. "Not much really, after this latest venture I'll be put under the apprenticeship of Princess Luna hopefully. I'm a very likely contender for the position. And you? What has Celestia got you doing that has you out here in the boondocks?"

Twilight smiled and began stirring the soup in the pot. "Well at the moment I'm studying up and reporting in on friendship. It might take up some years of my time to learn everything about it. What about you? What brings you to Ponyville?"

It was at this point that Morning Star's look changed from happy to serious, taking the soup off the burner. "Actually Twilight, I need to talk to you about that. You see, I'm going to need your help."

* * *

><p>The day was late as Java prepared to get some rest. Micro was already in bed, tired from a long day of playing with Clickspring. As he got ready to ascend the stairs, a knock came to his door. Walking up to it, he saw Fluttershy standing there, a bit timid and fearful of being out in the dark. "Pardon me Java, I hope I didn't wake you but...um, Twilight wants us at the library. She says it's important."<p>

Never one to doubt Fluttershy, and knowing that Twilight wouldn't summon them unless it was important, he slid on his saddlebags and nodded to the butter yellow pony, following her to the library. By the time they got there, everyone else was already gathered. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were sitting down around a table. Twilight had put out some energy drinks to reinvigorate the tired ponies. Java helped himself to one and sat down with Fluttershy as Twilight and Morning Star pulled a blackboard into the room. "Sorry to call you all at such a late hour everpony, but this is an emergency, Ponyville is in danger."

She turned to Morning Star, who continued as he wrote on the board. "I'm afraid she's right. My group have been tracking a group of Canis Minor who have been making their way toward Canterlot. We almost had them once, but they beat us by mere hours, destroying a town we predicted they would run through. They're viscious predators, and according to my calculations, they'll be making their way from the west through Ponyville to get to Canterlot."

"Sweet apple cider! They'll run right through Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack shouted worriedly.

Twilight nodded, taking a piece of chalk. "Fear not, for Morning Star and I have developed a plan."

Star nodded aswell, the two drawing out the plan on the board. "This will require the hard work of everypony here." he began, a serious tone in his voice. "Canis are very susceptible to sounds of an extremely high pitch. If they hear a high tone, they'll become paralysed with pain long enough that we can capture them. Twilight has informed me of all your particular talents, and we've developed this plan."

The drawings on the black board didn't make much sense to the onlooking ponies. Twilight sighed and began explaining, drawing their attention to different points with a pointer. "Java Chips will assist Morning Star in setting up a speaker ring in one of the small valleys within Sweet Apple Acres, set to the high pitch that will stop the Canis Minor. Star has predicted that they'll be arriving just past midnight tomorrow night. Fluttershy will keep watch from above and give a signal to Rainbow Dash, who will swoop down and, with the help of Pinkie Pie, will lead them into our trap. Once they're inside the circle we'll activate the sound field and then it will be up to Applejack and Rarity to bind them up so that they don't get away."

The group looked around at each other, having mixed feelings about the plan. Though most of them were on board, Applejack wasn't so sure about it. "I don't know about this Twilight, What if we fail? What'll happen to my farm?"

Twilight shook her head, determination in her eyes. "Don't worry Applejack, nothing's going to go wrong. We've worked out everything and done the math thrice to make sure we know what we're doing. Nothing is going to happen to your farm."

A soft but unsure smile went across Applejack's face. "Alright, if you're sure sugarcube."

Star nodded, happy to see everyone on board. "Perfect, now we all have to get to work immediately tomorrow. This plan has to work before the sun comes up, otherwise it'll be too late. Like the stars, astral beasts can't be seen during the day, they go invisible."

The group nodded and dispersed for the night to get some sleep, unwary of the day ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting intently for Java in the valley they had picked to ensnare the oncoming Canis. It wasn't long before he was coming up the trail with a cartload of equipment. Inside, he had speakers and wires, along with a mix board. "Sorry, it took a while to get everything together. We'll need to get all the speakers up into the trees in a circle. Star, I'm going to need your help calibrating the sound board to the right frequency."<p>

The group nodded and unloaded the speakers, everypony taking one to go and set them up. Morning Star joined Java off to the side. "So have you dealt with Canis before Star?" Java asked as he carefully moved the dials while Morning Star listened, waiting for the right sound. "Yeah, I've dealt with Canis, Scorpio, even an Ursa once."

Java smiled, still adjusting the dials. "An Ursa huh? How did you do it?"

The white unicorn smiled and signalled Java to keep rising in pitch. "It wasn't too hard actually, though we had some trouble. My team and I were in Hoofington getting ready for when it came by. Our plan was simple enough, all we had to do was lead it away. We used a pegasus team to distract it and send it into the forest, where we sealed it in a large cavern. The plan would have gone off smoothly if not for a Unicorn we hired to help us with protecting the outer buildings of Hoofington. She claimed to be the most powerful pony in all of Hoofington, but when she got a sight of the Ursa Minor she ran for the hills. I think she called herself Trixie."

Java kept adjusting the dials when the name clicked in his head. "No kidding, the supposed 'Great and Powerful Trixie?' I've met her too. She came to Fillydelphia a couple years back and visited my repair shop. I fixed her fire hazard of pyrotechnics and pretty lights, made it safe, and then she criticizes my work. She says she could have done a better job had she had the time, refused to pay, and darted off."

Star nodded, listening intently to both the pitch in his ear and Java's story. "Sounds like her alright. There it is, that's the perfect pitch."

The two nodded at each other and Java locked the sound board, hooking in a wireless transceiver, which he handed to Star. "When they're within the circle, just hit the button and it'll start up the sound through the speakers."

Star nodded and set it in his saddlebag as the two helped finish hooking up the speaker system.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy watched from atop a cloud, keeping her eyes open across the landscape. Finally, in the distance, she made out the group. Five Canis Minor were rampaging through from the west, just as Star predicted. She pointed with one hoof and waved the other at Dash, who saluted and flew down between the trees, picking up Pinkie Pie. They stopped in front of the Canis Minors, who stared the duo down. "Hey Uglies, looking for a treat?" Dash asked, shaking her flank in their faces. "Come get it!"<p>

With that, she and Pinkie Pie had the hungry hounds on their tails, being led toward the circle. As they approached it, they flew out of sight and joined their comrades in the bushes. In the center of the circle was Morning Star, the button under his hoof, ready to be pressed. "Now, push it now!" Dash screamed as she planted her feet on the ground.

She was left unanswered however, as Morning Star desperately tried to make the button work. As the Canis began to pounce, Dash flew in and scooped him up and the two flew out of the circle. Thinking quickly, Rarity, Twilight, and Star set up a barrier around the area. Java went around to all the speakers, with Dash following. "What the hay is going on Java?" she asked.

Java made his way around to the first speaker hooked into the sound board, and there he saw the problem. "Was this speaker dropped? It's going to need to be repaired."

Dash gulped, a bit embarrassed as she rubbed her mane. "Well um...Pinkie Pie said her tail was twitching...so I hid in the tree, and then the speaker fell. I mean, what's the big deal if one doesn't work?"

Java shook his head and started working on the speaker. "These speakers are set up to work in a line, if the first one fails they all fail, and so on down the line. Go get my tools."

Dash nodded and brought him his tools, and he started working on the speaker. It took him nearly an hour and a half, the unicorns straining their energy as they tried their best to hold up the barrier. It wouldn't be much longer before the hounds escaped. "There," Java finally said, "Now we just need to hit the button on the remote, where is it?"

Looking around, Java's heart sank as he saw it in the center of the circle. Star must have left it when Dash scooped him up. Java sighed, the sun was coming up and the Canis were disappearing. He needed a plan and fast. Looking around, an idea came to him as he stared at the pink party pony teasing one of the nearly invisible Canis. "Pinkie!" he called out, running toward her. "Get on my back!"

Without a second thought Pinkie hopped up and landed gracefully on the colt's back. "Okie Dokie Lokie!"

She was surprisingly light, and Java stopped as he approached Twilight. "Twi, I need you to let me in."

Sceptical at first, she saw Pinkie waving at her from on his back and nodded, understanding the plan immediately. With the barrier down, Java ran in, Pinkie screaming "Wheeee!" on his back. Suddenly, she stopped. "Uh oh." she said.

This was what Java was waiting for. "What is it Pinkie?"

Pinkie bent her left elbow a couple of times. "My left elbow is sore."

Without a second thought, Java bucked to the left, and sure enough he hit an invisible enemy, sending them flying into the barrier. Pinkie smiled and showed him her right. "Now the right one is sore."

Once again he bucked, kicking away another Canis. As he made his way to the middle he kicked away his enemies on Pinkie's command. Finally, he reached the center where the remote was. "Twitchy Tail!" Pinkie screamed.

Java twisted his body, knocking Pinkie off his back as bucked straight up and sent another Canis flying, his front hoof hitting the button at the same time. The high pitched sound filled the air, creating a lot of whimpering from the astral beasts. Following the whimpering, Applejack and Rarity were able to hog tie them all. Star walked up and smiled, shaking Java's hoof. "That was brilliant Java Chips. If you ever get tired of being a small time electronics man, you're free to work for the Astral beast division anytime."

Java smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I don't like a lot of moving around. Besides, I couldn't have done it without Pinkie Pie."

"Hey," Twilight pointed out, "Where is Pinkie Pie?"

As they looked around, they saw her messing with the sound board, a pair of headphones in her ears while she pretended she was making beats. The group couldn't help but laugh at their fun loving friend.

* * *

><p>Twilight walked with Morning Star to the train station, smiling along the way. "It's a shame you have to leave so soon Star, I wish we could have had at least one day to ourselves."<p>

He nodded, stepping onto the train and standing by the doorway. "So do I, but I need to get to Canterlot for my evaluation. If all goes well I'll be studying under Princess Luna. I'm sure once I've gotten settled in I'll have a lot more free time to come and visit you."

Twilight nodded, smiling. "That's right! Maybe sometime I can go and visit you in Canterlot when I find some free time."

He smiled and nodded to his violet friend. "It's a date."

Twilight blushed as the doors to the train closed, and she once again waved goodbye to her old friend. With a sigh, she walked back toward the library.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, why couldn't I come?" Micro protested to his brother. "You got to set up a sound ring, fight a bunch of Canis Minor, and you even got to buck one into a wall! All I got to do was sleep."<p>

Java smiled, putting away all of his sound equipment, making sure it was properly organized. "That's right, do you know how dangerous it is to do stuff like that? I could have been killed. Besides, haven't you slain a bunch of Canis Minors?" he teased.

Micro shook his head clearly not amused. "Video games don't count and you know it! Oh well, at least I'll have a cool story to tell everyone at school."

Java nodded and walked out of the workshop. "That's right, you can tell everyone about how your brother took on a pack of Canis Minor single hoofedly!" he boasted.

Micro smiled and nodded, galloping toward the door. "I'm gonna go tell Clickspring right now!"

Java watched his younger brother leave and smiled. With a yawn, he made his way to the staircase and then up to bed, happy to get some sleep.

_Author's note: the character Morning Star does not belong to me, but instead to Tried and True of _(.net/u/3127435/ )


	5. A Dash of Rivalry

A Dash of Rivalry

Winter had set on Ponyville, leaving a blanket of snow across the small town. Looking around, it was very peaceful. Colts and fillies were out of school for winter break, wrapped up in their scarves and earmuffs, playing happily in the snow. Over by the public library, Twilight Sparkle was deep in one of her usual study sessions. Her mind was buried deep in a philosophy book, she almost didn't notice the knock on the door. Memorizing her place, she opened the door to see a chilly Java Chips, wearing nothing but a scarf, boots, and his saddlebags. "Oh hello Java," she began, looking over his shivering form, "Don't you think you should be wearing an insulated saddle, or at least some earmuffs?"  
>Java shook his head, stepping inside. "I was never one to wear saddles of any kind, and when I wear earmuffs I can barely understand what people are saying."<br>Twilight nodded, walking over to turn the heat up a bit. "Understandable I guess, so what can I do for you?"  
>Java took a moment to warm up before he began. "I need you to perform that cloud walking spell on me, Rainbow Dash needs me to repair her heater, but I can't get up there to do it."<br>Twilight nodded and levitated the book over, flipping to the proper page. "No problem, it should only take a second. But if you're going into a freezing cold cloud house you should definitely wear something a bit warmer."  
>The stubborn colt shook his head again, waiting for the spell. "Jeez you sound just like my mom. Trust me I'm plenty warm...just not in winter..."<br>The violet magician sighed as her horn lit up and a magical bubble surrounded him. With a quick flash, nothing appeared to have changed. Java looked himself over, a bit confused. "That's it? I don't feel any different."  
>Twilight shook her head, smiling. "Yeah it doesn't really effect you, but now you can walk on clouds. Are you sure you don't at least want a warmth spell? I mean, have you ever been in a cloud in the middle of winter?"<br>With a sigh, Java shook his head and sat back down. "Alright Twi, go ahead."  
>Twilight smiled and brought over another book, preparing the spell.<p>

* * *

><p>As much as Java hated to admit he was wrong, it was a lot more comfortable a walk to Rainbow Dash's cloud home with the warmth surrounding him. Approaching the field where Dash's home was supposed to be floating, Java was a bit confused to see empty skies. Taking a quick look around, he couldn't see the cloud home anywhere nearby. Java's hunt was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me, could I get some directions?" came a masculine voice.<br>Java turned around to face the colt who had asked, only to stand surprised for a second. At first glance he thought he had seen Rainbow Dash, but upon closer inspection he noticed the differences. Aside from being a colt, his straightened mane was a full light spectrum, unlike Dash's organized rainbow mane, and his eyes were more of a ruby red instead of her amethyst. The final difference was the cutie mark. This colt's cutie mark appeared to be a rainbow colored supernova. "Um, are you still with me dude?" the colt asked.  
>Java shook his head, leaving his trance. "Yeah, sorry, you just look like a friend of mine, like scarily similar. Where are you looking to go?"<br>The unfamiliar colt looked up at the sky, almost scanning it. "I'm trying to find a cloud home that's supposed to be floating around here, but I can't seem to find it."  
>Java nodded, smiling. "You and me both. I was supposed to be fixing the heater, but it's nowhere to be found. Tell you what, how about we go back over to my house and wait, I'm sure she'll be coming by when I don't show up."<br>He nodded to the electronics pony, following behind him. "So how do you know Rainbow Dash?"  
>Java smiled and led his new friend up the road to his house. "We're just friends, and in this case a customer. What about you?"<br>The colt smiled and flapped his wings a couple of times. "I'm her older brother."  
>Java had to stop for a moment, a bit awe struck at the statement. With a chuckle, the supposed brother held out his hoof. "Cosmic Dash, though most people call me Cosmo."<br>Java smiled and bumped his hoof against the other's, walking with him into the shop. "Java Chips, you can just call me Java. You know, Dash never mentioned she had a brother."  
>Cosmo took off his winter attire alongside Java. "Yeah, suffice it to say we aren't the closest of siblings."<br>Java offered him a seat on the couch, then sat down himself, looking a bit confused. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you two so distant?"  
>Cosmo rubbed his mane, looking away a bit. "Well she's a bit jealous I think. You see, I don't tell a lot of ponies this, but most know me better as RGB."<br>Java was once again surprised by the new colt's statement. "You don't mean RGB of the Wonderbolts do you?"  
>Cosmo chuckled and nodded, accustomed to the surprise he got. "The very same. Unfortunately, it's kind of put me at a distance with my sister."<br>Java nodded, and looked back at his past. "Yeah sibling rivalry can damage a relationship pretty badly."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash made her way quietly through the streets of the town, flapping her wings very irritably every so often. She wanted to fly, to breeze through the clouds, but she knew she couldn't, she'd risk getting sighted by him. She wasn't just itching to fly, she was also upset, a scowl on her face. It was bad enough her cloud home was an ice berg in the sky, but when Java didn't show up she was severely annoyed. Approaching the electronic pony's house, she knocked twice on the door before letting herself in. "Java, you said you'd be at my house by noon, it's already-"<br>Her thought was interrupted as she saw his guest sitting next to him on the couch. Cosmo smiled and waved to her. "Hey there, Hummingbird."  
>With a scoff, she turned around and began to leave. "Nevermind, I'll come back later."<br>The smile left Cosmo's face as he got up and walked past her through the door. "No, you stay. I'll go, I need to check into the hotel anyway."  
>Dash shook her head and turned back around. "Whatever."<br>Cosmo left and shut the door behind him, while Dash tried to get her mind straightened again. "Why weren't you at my house? It's freezing cold in there, it's inhospitable."  
>Java got up off the couch and walked over to her. "You moved your house, what was I supposed to do? And why did you never tell anyone you had a brother?"<br>Dash shook her head, glaring at him. "What business is it of yours? Look, I'm on the east side of Ponyville now, so just come and fix my heater okay?"  
>Java sighed and nodded. "I'll be over tomorrow around noon. But really Dash, why do you hate your brother? He seems like a nice enough guy."<br>She gritted her teeth, turning around to stare at the door. "Imagine Micro took your job, took control of your shop, and then every couple of years during the holidays he'd come around and offer you a job working for him. Cosmo stole my dream and joined the Wonderbolts, and now he's trying to fix our relationship by offering me a place in his flying team, like I need his help or something."  
>Java shook his head. "Dash, what's wrong with offering a little help? That's what family does for each other, they help each other out."<br>She shook her head again, opening the door with a loud slam against the wall. "You're not exactly the person I want lecturing me about family bonding Java. When's the last time you talked to your dad?"  
>Without waiting for a response, Dash flew off in the new direction of her cloud home, hopeful to get at least a little sleep under the frigid conditions. Java sighed and layed down on the couch, deep in thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Dash was awoken the next day by a knock on her door. The cold night had left her tired and she slept in. Answering the door, she saw Java standing there, Cosmo next to him. "Hi Dash, I'm here like I told you I would be."<br>Dash glared at him, then over to Cosmo. "And why is he here?"  
>Java made his way in and toward the heater, Cosmo following behind him. "I don't know a lot about cloud technology, so I asked him to help me out."<br>She shook her head, a bit annoyed at the sly pony's trick. "Whatever, just hurry it up, it's freezing in here."  
>Java nodded and found his way to the heater. Careful to take off the delicate cloud covering, he looked inside and saw that it wasn't much different from a regular heater. Cosmo saw that Java had it covered and walked over toward the living room where his sister had fled to. "Just call me if you need my help."<br>Java nodded, already at work. Cosmo sat down next to his sister, and the two sat silently for some time. The awkward feeling in the air was obvious to the both of them. Finally Cosmo spoke up, trying to break the tense air. "Well...it looks like you've been doing well for yourself...nice poster by the way."  
>Dash looked over at the Wonderbolts poster she had on her wall. With a roll of her eyes she looked the other way. "Yeah well, I still like most of them."<br>He shook his head and sighed. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? I wanted to get into the Wonderbolts just as much as you. You could get in too, there's an opening in my team, if you would just-"  
>"Save it!" she yelled at him, her anger rising. "You're always coming here around the holidays and offering me this same deal! I don't want to be part of your team and I don't need your help to get into my own team. I'm good enough to get in on my own."<br>Cosmo shook his head and raised his voice to match hers. "I know you're good enough, that's why I'm offering this to you. You've always been like this, whenever someone does better than you and offers help, you take it as a personal attack! I'm just trying to help you out!"  
>Dash glared at him. "You are not! I know you too Cosmo, whenever you upset someone you wouldn't stop trying to make it up to them until your guilt was gone. Well forget about it alright? You don't need to feel guilty just because you did what I haven't yet. Quit being so arrogant and selfish!"<br>Tears began to form in Dash's eyes, and Cosmo snapped out of his own anger looking at her. He sighed and shook his head. "Look, Hummingbird, I-"  
>"Stop calling me that!" she yelled, hopping off the couch and making her way toward the staircase. "Cosmo calls me Hummingbird, RGB can just call me Rainbow Dash."<br>Java stepped in from his eavesdropping behind the wall. He saw Cosmo sitting on the couch, hanging his head. "So you heard all that?" he asked.  
>Java nodded, walking over and patting Cosmo on the back. "Yeah, sorry about that dude, I shouldn't have brought you."<br>Cosmo shook his head and smiled. "You had good intentions at heart, and thanks for bringing me. That's actually the most we've talked in years."  
>Java smiled and nodded. "Come on, let's go to Sugarcube Corner. I'll buy you a round of cocoa."<br>Cosmo nodded and smiled back. "Alright, Just give me a second."

* * *

><p>Dash layed in her bed, glaring at the ceiling, deep in thought. A knock came on her bedroom door. For a while she paused and stared at the door. Finally, she got up and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw a small wrapped present sitting there on the floor. Picking it up and bringing it in, she opened it. Her eyes lit up as she saw what was inside. It was a collection of Wonderbolts drinking glasses. She had been eyeing these for a long time, but never made up the bits to buy them. She checked the tag and couldn't help but feel a bit bad. The "To" label had the word "Hummingbird" crossed out, and the words "Rainbow Dash" had replaced it. Below that, she read the from label aloud. "From Cosmo..."<br>She sighed and put the glasses away before leaving through the back door.

* * *

><p>Java and Cosmo were sitting at a table in Sugarcube Corner, enjoying a round of cocoa. Pinkie Pie was singing a birthday song to a nearby table, while the Cakes were busy doling out orders. "Thanks Java," Cosmo said, "This is just what I needed."<br>Java nodded, sipping his own soda. "Yeah, it's good for clearing your mind."  
>As they sat and talked, the bell rung on the front door. Mrs. Cake looked over and smiled. "Well hello there Rainbow Dash, how are you doing?"<br>Dash smiled at her. "I'm fine Mrs. Cake. Have you seen Java around?"  
>Mrs. Cake nodded and pointed over to Java and Cosmo, both of them staring over at the cyan pegasus. She walked up to them and looked back and forth at the two of them. "Java, can you give us a little privacy?"<br>Java nodded and got up. "Sure, I'll be at the table near the door."  
>Once the programmer pony was out of sight, Dash took his place at the table. The two sat there for a little bit before she finally spoke up. "Thanks for the glasses."<br>Cosmo smiled and sipped his cocoa. "No problem Hummin...uh, Rainbow Dash. After Dad said you wanted them I went out and bought them."  
>Dash smirked, looking over at the wall. "Y'know, it's kind of wierd hearing you call me that. Maybe you should just stick to Hummingbird."<br>Cosmo's face lit up as he heard, a smile far across his face. "Thanks, and...I'm sorry. You're right, I've just been trying to alleviate my own guilt about doing better."  
>Dash shook her head. "My stubbornness didn't help. But I still stand by it, I'll get into the Wonderbolts on my own terms."<br>Cosmo nodded and smiled, happier now than he had been for a while. "I guess we were both being pretty thick headed."  
>The two siblings couldn't help but laugh. "It's getting late, I'm gonna get to my hotel room." Cosmo finally said. Dash nodded and got out of her chair first, walking over to Java, who had moved to his own table. "Hey Java, thanks for doing that. But don't ever bring someone over to my house without letting me know."<br>Java nodded and smiled. "No problem Dash, have a nice night."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later that night that Java got home. Micro was already in bed when he walked through the door. He would have been on his way aswell, but first he had something he needed to do. Taking out a pen and piece of letter paper, he began writing. For nearly an hour he wrote until he filled the page. When he was done, he sealed it in an envelope. Writing down the name on the back, he left it to be mailed tomorrow, getting up to bed. The name across the back of the envelope read "Sound Chips."<p> 


	6. Micro Management

Micro Management

Winter was in it's deepest cold of the season, a harsh chill descended on the entirety of Ponyville. Nonetheless, the residents of the small town continued their daily routines. The ponies dressed warmly as they walked the streets, getting their chores done as quickly as possible. None, however, were warmer than Java Chips. His body temperature was on level with the birth of a star as he laid back in bed, his covers pulled up. Micro shook his head, putting an ice pack on his sick brother's head. "You'd think you would learn your lesson by now, this happens every year Java."

Java shook his head, sitting up a bit. "What can I say? The cold doesn't bother me? I really don't like heavy clothing? You're starting to sound just like Mom."

The tan gamer pony shook his head, smirking at his brother as he handed Java some water mixed with cold medicine. "Well one of us has to be the mature one here. And I do not sound like Mom. If I wanted to sound like Mom I would have said, 'Javani Beta Chips, If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times not to go out without your insulated saddle on!'"

Java shook his head, glaring at his brother. "Hey, I thought we talked about the full name thing."

Micro couldn't help but chuckle, adjusting his glasses. "Sorry bro, you asked for it with that parents comment. Anyway you get your rest, I'll take care of the repair orders today."

"Are you sure you can handle it? I know you've come on jobs with me in the past but it's the coldest day of winter so far, and you've never been out on your own."

"Of course I can handle it. It's mostly heater problems, and I've seen you fix tons of them. Trust me, I'll be fine on my own."

Java was a little worried, but sighed as he sipped his water. "Alright, you know where the tools are, just be careful alright."

Micro nodded and trotted out of the room, making his way to the workshop. He looked at house call clipboard and sighed at the twice filled reservation sheet. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Twilight made her way through the Ponyville's streets, helping the town's citizen safety service make sure everypony was careful in the cold weather. As she was making her rounds, she noticed a spot of brown walking amongst the unending white of the snow. "Micro!" she called out, approaching the young colt. "Is this really the best day to be visiting Clickspring? You should probably go home."<p>

Micro shook his head, showing her the tools in his saddlebags. "Actually Twilight, Java's got a cold, so I'm running the shop today. I've got a lot of requests so I need to get going."

Twilight nodded, happy to see the young colt taking strong initiative. "That's very mature of you Micro, be careful out there."

Micro nodded and waved as he made his way down the road, leaving the purple unicorn to her thoughts and her minor worries of the sick programmer pony.

* * *

><p>With a knock on her cottage's door, Fluttershy made her way over to see who it was. Any other season of the month, the house would have been filled with sick and hurt animals she cared for. In the winter months, however, most animals were hibernating or in other parts of Equestria. The only critter that could be seen as she passed his bed by was her close bunny friend, Angel. Opening the door, she saw a timid gamer pony standing on the porch. "Oh, good morning Micro Chips, what can I do for you?" she asked in her usual kindhearted tone.<p>

Micro smiled and showed her the tools in his saddlebags just as he had done with Twilight. "Morning Fluttershy, I'm here to fix your heater for you. May I come in?"

With a bit of confusion, the butter yellow pony moved aside and let him in. "Oh, I see. Forgive me for saying so, I mean you no offence, but doesn't Java usually handle the house calls? I mean, I'm sure you're capable but it's kind of a surprise."

Micro smiled as Fluttershy addressed her concern, dancing her words around in a considerate waltz as she tried to avoid hurting the tan pony's feelings. "I know, but Java's sick today, so I've taken over. Don't worry, I'm just as capable as Java."

Fluttershy nodded, leading him over to the heater. "Well, I hope Java is going to be alright." she told him as he removed the front panel.

He was already deep into his work as he looked around the internal wiring. "I'm sure he'll be fine, it's just a cold."

Fluttershy nodded as she watched Micro at work, the caring gears in her mind beginning to turn.

* * *

><p>As the morning wore on, Java began to feel better and got out of bed. As he made his way downstairs, head still spinning a bit, he got himself something to eat and relaxed in the living room. Just before he could start enjoying his daffodil sandwich, a knock came at the door. He sighed, trying to decide between the door and his snack. As the second set of knocks came to the door, he set his hunger aside and got up to answer the door. Twilight Sparkle was standing in the doorway, carrying fully packed bags across her back. "Good morning Java," she began, "I heard you were feeling a bit under the weather, so I thought I'd come by and help. Look, I brought by a book on the subject of colds."<p>

She levitated a book from her left saddlebag, holding it in front of him. The title on the front read, "Colds, Congestion, and Contagions: A Complete Guide to Common Winter Sickness." Java shook his head, a bit irritated that Micro had let word slip to the know-it-all unicorn. "It has more than a hundred common sicknesses and cures for all of them. I brought everything we'll need, so all we'll have to do is try them until you start feeling better."

Twilight stepped in while she read the book, looking it over and beginning to analyze her "patient." The turquoise pony sighed and shut the door to keep the cold out, following the purple magician. "I appreciate the help Twilight, but really I'm feeling-"

His words fell on deaf ears, his guest was way too into her work for anypony to get to her at the moment. She read parts of her book aloud as she unloaded a group of seemingly random items onto the table. "Now, let's get started."

* * *

><p>Micro's spirit had lowered since he began that morning. He wasn't aware of just how much work the house calls were. Aside from the work itself, the endless walking was enough to make anypony tired. Now Micro found himself working on Rarity's spinning platform. The boutique's spinning platform had been there since it's start, and from the looks of the inside, that was the last time it saw maintenance. Amongst the frayed wires, electrical panels, and even the internal battery, it was a wonder the entire thing hadn't burst to flames. Rarity and Sweetie Belle were watching as Micro worked, keeping a close eye on his work. "So Java is out sick?" Rarity asked him. "The poor dear, I bet he's feeling just awful. Well it's a good thing he has such a responsible and mature brother like you to take his place Micro, I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job."<p>

Sweetie Belle looked up at her sister, feeling a bit useless. "I bet I could've fixed it."

"Don't be silly Sweetie Belle," she told the young filly, "You're far too young to deal with such intricate electronics."

Sweetie Belle couldn't help but feel bad as she stared down at the floor, drawing circles with her hoof. Micro looked over and smiled softly. Walking over, he led her back toward the maintenance panel. "Actually, I could use your help." he told her, watching her face light up. "Do you see that copper wire at the back there? I can't reach it, I need your small hooves to pull it out for me. Can you do that Sweetie Belle?"

With an excited nod she got to work reaching in and feeling around for the wire. Rarity shook her head and let out a sigh. "I really wish you wouldn't encourage her, it'll only put bad ideas in her head."

Micro smiled, looking around for a replacement wire. "Why not? If Java hadn't encouraged me, I don't think I'd have ever found my cutie mark. But I found it because he pushed me forward, that's what you're supposed to do."

Rarity was surprised for a minute at the young colt's statement, and a bright and admiring smile couldn't keep itself from appearing on her face. With the final wire in place, Micro flipped the switch and the platform came to life once again. "My my Micro, you are quite wise beyond your years."

Micro blushed and smiled, packing up his tools and heading for the door. "Thanks a lot Rarity, I'll tell Java you told him get well soon."

With that, he left toward the next job, leaving behind a smiling Rarity, and an excited Sweetie Belle.

* * *

><p>Java took in a deep breath before blowing out the last of the aromatherapy candles Twilight had brought with her. It had taken a while, but the colt was able to bring the violet unicorn out of her trance and convince her he was fine. With all the candles out, Java returned to his sandwich. As he prepared to take a bite, another knock came to the door. With a sigh, the programmer pony got up once again and went over to the door. Waiting there was Fluttershy, carrying a thermos in her mouth. Java invited her in and she put down the thermos, sounding a bit timid and cold. "Um...hello Java. I heard you were under the weather and I figured you could use some nice, warm soup. I made it myself."<p>

Java smiled, enjoying the sound of soup over his cold sandwich. "Alright, thanks Fluttershy. Hold on, I'll get a bowl."

Fluttershy nodded and took a quick look around as she waited for Java. When he returned, she opened the thermos and emptied the contents into the bowl. The soup looked absolutely delicious as it rippled in the bowl, Java's mouth nearly watering as he stared down at the warm soup, breathing in the sweet scent carried on the steam coming off it. As he began sipping it, his look of delight turned to disgust as he swallowed. "Um Fluttershy, what kind of soup is it?"

Fluttershy looked a bit nervous as she looked away timidly. "Oh well...um...It's my special blend that I give to the sick critters I take care of. When Twilight was over and saw it she said it looked delicious, I'm sorry if you don't like it."

Java sighed as he saw the upset looks on the pegasus' face. "No, not at all. It's delicious." he told her, sipping more of the soup.

Fluttershy smiled and watched him drink it. "Really? Well enjoy it, there's enough for three more bowls. Maybe I should have made more."

Java couldn't help but let out a quiet groan as he kept drinking the soup, not wanting to upset his timid yellow friend.

* * *

><p>As the day wore on into mid afternoon, Micro found himself at Sugarcube Corner. The famous sweets store had been closed after the cocoa machines broke down. In the winter, Sugarcube Cocoa was one of the most popular and asked for beverages. Without it on the menu, winter sales had dropped exponentially in just a single day. Mrs. Cake watched as Micro worked on repairing the machines, working carefully. "I can't thank you enough Micro, you're such a sweet young colt coming out here on such a cold day to fix our machines."<p>

Micro smiled, a peppy Pinkie Pie watching him closely while she bantered on about what she thought the inside of cocoa machines looked like. "It's no problem Mrs. Cake. If Java weren't sick today he would be out here doing it."

The baker mare nodded, smiling as she watched him. "And then after the little pixies squeezed all the chocolate out of those tiny chocolate powder crystals, it'd go up this winding tube like a reverse slide and..." Pinkie pulled herself out of her own rant as she processed the conversation going on around her. "Wait, Java's sick? Oh no, he could use some Pinkie hospitality, that'll clear his sinuses right up!"

Without waiting for a response from anypony, she hopped her way out of Sugarcube Corner, making his way toward the Chips' house. "Oh dear, should we stop her?" Mrs. Cake asked.

Micro chuckled a bit, closing the back of the screen. "Nah, just let Pinkie be Pinkie. Java's probably over his cold by now anyway."

* * *

><p>After four bowls of Fluttershy's soup for sick critters, Java was ready for some pony food. He once again sat down at the couch, ready to eat, when the door was knocked on once again. With an angry groan, he got up once again to see who was at the door. When he opened the door, Rarity was waiting there, and she didn't look happy. "Java Chips what, pray tell, are you doing answering the door in your condition?"<p>

Java looked at her confused. "What? But I...you...what?"

Rarity pushed him toward the stairs. "Come on, get going. Your brother is working very hard for you today, the least you can do is get your rest and try and improve your condition."

Java shook his head. "Rarity I'm fine, will you relax. I don't have a fever, I'm breathing fine, I'm over my cold, alright?"

Rarity sighed and shook her head. "I suppose. My apologies Java but poor Micro is working so hard I just had to make sure you were doing your part."

Java nodded and walked toward the door. "Your ability to see beyond people's faces never ceases to surprise me Rarity. Thanks for worrying, but I'm just-"

Suddenly, the front door slammed into Java, knocking him into the wall. Pinkie Pie hopped a couple steps in, smiling. "Hiya Rarity," Pinkie said, waving a hoof, "You might wanna be careful, I just had a floppy ears, eye flutter, knee twitch combo. Watch the door on your way out."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be an issue dear." she told her, pointing to the door as it swung back, a flattened Java against the wall.

"Oh hi there Java, I heard you were feeling under the weather, so I decided I'd come by and give you some of Pinkie's patented cold curing playfulness!"

Java groaned as he fell from the wall and tried to get to his senses. As he was getting up, another knock came to the door. Pinkie answered and saw Fluttershy standing there. "O-oh, hello Pinkie Pie. Is Java still here? I brought him more soup."

Before Java could answer, another pony came to the door, a book in front of her as she was walking. "Alright Java, I think I've figured out which of the common household sicknesses you have. Now, I'll require some-"

"Enough!" Java screamed, standing up. "Everypony stop, I'm fine! I've been fine! The only thing not gone is my headache, and that's only because everypony keeps coming by to see if I'm okay! Well I am! So please, just leave!"

The four girls hung their heads, feeling a bit guilty as they shuffled out one by one. As he stared at their backs walking away, he began to regret his own words. Shutting the door, he returned to the couch. The sandwich he had made that morning still sat on the plate. Leaning his head down, he finally took the first bite of the sandwich. It was stale.

* * *

><p>Micro got home as the sun was going down, tired from a long day of work. Java smiled as he saw his brother step in the door. "Hi, how're you feeling?"<p>

Micro looked up and smiled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Java shrugged and patted the couch next to him, offering his brother a seat. Micro happily accepted, laying down on the soft cushion. Before he could get comfortable though, a knock came from the door. Micro got up and answered it, while Java sat back on the couch. As Micro returned, he brought four guilty ponies with him. The four looked over at Java, and he looked back, staying silent for some time. Finally, they all spoke at once, "I'm sorry."

breaking the silence with an even chorus, the six sitting there couldn't help but laugh. "Really, I'm sorry. I overreacted, you guys were just trying to help."

Twilight shook her head, smiling. "No, it's our fault, we overdid it."

"We forced our own methods upon you." Fluttershy added.

"We were blinded by our own belief that we were helping." Rarity continued.

"And we took it way way WAY too far." Pinkie finished.

Java nodded, laying back against the back of the couch. "I guess we all made mistakes. Well, I guess this'll make a good letter to the princess, won't it Twilight?"

Twilight smiled and nodded, shutting her eyes as she recited the would-be letter, "Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that you need to be careful about helping a friend, even if you have good intentions at heart. Just because you think you're doing what's right, doesn't mean you aren't overdoing it, and that can lead to arguments you'll both regret. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Java nodded, smiling. "Well said. As long as you're here, how about a round of cocoa?"

The entire group gave enthusiastic agreements, and soon they were once again enjoying each other's company. The tense air had lifted, and made way for kind spirits, a group of friends, a round of cocoa, and a friendship repaired.


	7. A Sparkle of Affection

A Sparkle of Affection, Two Chips of Attraction

Java sighed as he stood atop the platform of Carousel Boutique, his legs tense and tired from having stood for so long. Rarity circled him left and right, inspecting the work she had already done on the programmer pony. He was wearing a layer of deep green silk as the fashionista started sewing up the seams carefully, though her work was impeded by the impatient colt's slight movements. "Java you simply must hold still or I might miss a stitch. Honestly I've had little fillies in here that didn't fidget as much as you do."

"Yeah well, I was never one to sit still for more than an hour." he told her. "Tell me again why you can't just use one of the mannequins?"

His impatience won him a quick glare from the mare's aqua eyes, which she quickly shrugged off as she continued to work. "As I told you before I don't get many colts in my store, and of the mannequins I have, your body type I do not. Perhaps if you were a bit more burly like Big Macintosh I would have one for you."

The teal colt sighed once again. Already he had been standing there for two hours as Rarity had taken her time choosing the proper fabric, proper color, and formed a design in her head. He was beginning to regret coming to her at all, but did his best to endure, recalling the morning's surprise that had brought him there in the first place.

* * *

><p>Java got up as he usually did, two hours after his alarm. It was a bright spring morning as he made his way downstairs. Micro had already left for school, no doubt with Clickspring at his side. Preparing a brew of coffee, he went out and got the mail. Aside from some letters from the usual places – friends from Fillydelphia, Mom, a couple of bills – one letter stuck out amongst the group. The envelope was lined at the rims with gold colored material, and on the point, the royal family's wax seal. Setting the rest of the mail aside for a second, he opened the envelope carefully. Taking out the letter, he set it down and began reading.<p>

Dear Java Chips,

For your efforts in the removal of the Canis Minor and assistance in protecting Equestria, you are cordially invited to an awards ceremony in your honor at the royal castle in Canterlot, followed by a four course dinner and formal dance. We look forward to playing host to you and the other heroes of Ponyville and that you enjoy your stay in Canterlot.

Sincerely,

Chief Advisor of Astral Beasts and Royal Lunar Apprentice,

Morning Star

Java smiled as he read the final line, remembering the old friend and the exciting adventure they had. "Well, I guess I'm going to need a suit for this awards ceremony." he said with a sigh. "And that means..."

* * *

><p>Looking himself over in the mirror, Java had to admit that Rarity had a knack for bringing out a pony's personality in their attire. His suit was a deep green with lines built of gold thread branching out from each other across the suit, meeting with the circles of gold thread on the rims of the suit's fabric. The buttons and cufflinks were small black rectangles with the same gold lining across the edges.. In truth, he looked like a large, walking motherboard. "Wow Rarity, you really know your way around a sewing kit, thanks. I'll bring Micro over after school and you can take care of his."<p>

Rarity nodded, looking over the suit for herself to make sure she didn't miss anything. "Think nothing of it Java, I just knew you would love it. I'll see to it that Micro's is just as good."

Java nodded, taking off the suit. He handed over some bits and left the suit with Rarity for safe keeping. Making his way home, he heard a loud crash from the library, and could only guess what was going on. With a knock, the door opened, revealing a frazzled Twilight Sparkle, rubbing a bruise on her head. "Afternoon Twi, are you alright?"

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just packing for the trip."

"You know the train won't be here until tomorrow right?"

The unicorn nodded, blushing. "Right...I guess I'm jumping the gun a little bit."

Java nodded back. "Just try not to get yourself killed packing alright?"

She nodded and waved goodbye as he went on his way. Looking back inside, she began cleaning up the mess she had made. The last thing she did before she went back to work in the library was take a moment to read the letter again.

* * *

><p>Micro smiled, looking at his new suit in the mirror. "Wow Rarity, you're amazing." he told the designer pony.<p>

Rarity smiled and patted the colt on the head, looking over the final details. "Thank you Micro, it's always a pleasure to help out such a sweet guy like you."

The entire ensemble was a dark purple that matched his mane. Three white streaks made their way upward from the bottom of the back. The center line went straight up to the collar, while the outer ones curved down the sleeves to the ends. His cufflinks were a pair of golden triangles, glistening in the light of the room. The four buttons on the front were all the same round black buttons, but each had their own design on them. Going from the top down, there was a triangle, a circle, a square, and at the bottom was an x. The final point of interest was the tie. Rarity had opted for a bolo tie, as opposed to a traditional tie, claiming it "Would bring the whole outfit together and look adorable." The clip on the tie was a red M. Micro smiled as he looked it over as a whole. "It's just perfect for me, how much is it going to cost?" he asked, looking at Java's reflection behind him.

Rarity smiled and shook her head at the worried young colt. "Oh, you were such a well behaved pony, I don't think I could possibly charge you. It's on the house this time."

Micro blushed a bit with a sheepish smile and nodded. "Thanks, that's really nice of you."

She nodded and helped him out of the suit, putting it away with the others for travel. Rarity waved goodbye to the two brothers as they walked home to finish packing.

* * *

><p>The Canterlot train station was much busier than that of the small town of Ponyville, but a white unicorn colt had somehow found his way through the crowd to the boarding platform, where he waited with a pair of guards for the Ponyville train to arrive. It was running late, no doubt a scheduling error, but in the distance Morning Star could see and hear the galloping stallions that pulled the train along. As it came to a stop in front of the boarding platform and the doors opened, a group of ponies made their way out. Morning Star waved a hoof in the air to get their attention. "Twilight!" he called out.<p>

Twilight looked over and saw him, her face lighting up. She ran over quickly and wrapped him into a hug, which he happily returned. "Star! It's so good to see you again." she told him as the rest of the group joined the two.

Breaking from the hug, he looked across at the group and went up to shake hooves with each of them. As he reached the end, he shook the hoof of the first of the two colts. "Java Chips," he said with a grin, "How have you been? Gallop through a snake pit recently?"

Java chuckled and shook his head. "No, just same old boring life."

Star gave a bit of a laugh back, looking over and taking notice of the tan colt that was up against his brother, trying to hide. "Ah, you must be young Micro Chips." he said, leaning his head over to see. "I'm Morning Star. Sorry that we didn't get to meet last time I was in town."

Micro adjusted the glasses on his face, reaching out to shake the kind unicorn's hoof. "Nice to meet you..." he said quietly.

With the greetings out of the way and the guards carrying the luggage, Morning Star began leading the group toward their residency during their stay. "You are all going to love the observatory." he told them. "It's a giant building, you'll each have your own room. And the view at night is just wonderful, Princess Celestia has built it to see past the cloud cover and have a perfect view of the night sky every night. It's a very helpful spell."

Twilight nodded, following closely behind the astronomer. "I remember stopping by when I used to live here, it was always a lovely sight to see which constellations would show themselves."

The two shared a nostalgic smile while the rest followed behind. It didn't take long to get to the observatory. It was a magnificently tall building, a rounded roof with an observation deck at the top. Stepping inside, it was almost unbelievable how large it was inside. Everyone was in awe at the sheer size of the building, all except for Pinkie, who was already hopping around happily chanting "Big big! It's so big!" at the top of her lungs.

The two guards were already on their way to unpack the group's belongings, their rooms had been prepared in advance. Morning Star made his way to the center of the main room, taking in a deep breath. "Astra!" he called out loudly.

From the many halls of the building a loud but delicate bird call could be heard. Flying in from the left, a winged astral beast flew through, doing circles as it descended to perch itself on the flank of it's owner. It was a large bird, though noticeably smaller than a pheonix. "Everyone," Star began, "This is my assistant Astra. She's an Apus, the bird of paradise constellation. A gift from Princess Luna upon becoming her apprentice."

Everyone looked in awe at the bird, circling the astronomer unicorn to gaze at the sheer beauty of the bird. "What's that necklace for?" Micro asked, pointing out the deep blue jewel wrapped around it's neck.

Star smiled and turned to face Micro. "Excellent question Micro. The necklace was also specially made by the princess. It's called a lunar ruby, a gem that makes astral beasts appear during the daylight hours. This way Astra can help me during the day."

Micro nodded, still staring at the bird. Star smiled and turned to speak to his assistant. "Astra, please inform the princess that our guests have arrived unharmed and in one piece."

With another call from the bird, it took to the sky and flew out a nearby open window. Everyone watched in awe as the bird left, a single starry feather floating gracefully to the ground. Morning Star smiled and began trotting toward the nearby staircase. "I'm sure you're all tired, come with me and I'll show you to your rooms. The ceremony is still two days away, but I'm sure you'll want to be well rested before you explore Canterlot."

The group was in agreement on that statement as they followed the Canterlot native up the stairs and to their individual rooms, getting some well deserved rest.

* * *

><p>Twilight rolled back and forth in her bed, having trouble sleeping. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, she picked herself up and stepped out of her room. Working on memory alone, she made her way toward the observation deck at the top of the building. As she walked through the door, she spotted a familiar white unicorn, staring up at the midnight sky. "Your insomnia acting up again?" she asked with a smile, sitting down next to him.<p>

He couldn't help but gasp as he heard the magician's voice, but calmed and smiled when he saw her. "You know me all too well Twilight. It can be hard sometimes, but at least it means I can stare up at the night sky."

She nodded back, staring up at the sky as she reminisced. "Yeah, I remember the first night I found out. You were so embarrassed about it for some reason."

"Yeah, I just didn't think anypony would understand, but you were really understanding about it. Thank you."

Twilight blushed, looking down at the ground for a moment, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah...hey I have an idea." she said, raising her head. "How about we play that game we used to play when you stayed up late."

Star looked over and shook his head. "I don't want you to lose sleep over me."

The violet unicorn poked his nose teasingly, a smile on her face. "I'm not sleeping too well either tonight, so it's no big deal. Now come on you big chicken, you go first."

With a chuckle, he smirked and stared up at the night sky, scanning it carefully as he spotted what he was looking for. "Leo." he said aloud.

Twilight smiled and looked up, searching around the skies. "Ursa Major."

"Coma Berenices."

"Canes Venatici."

"Virgo."

The two went back and forth for a long time, naming every constellation and star they could spot. Finally, as they were running out of names, Twilight began to blank and kept looking to the sky for some answer. "Umm...Cancer?" she said with uncertainty.

Morning Star smiled, shaking his head. "Sorry, I said Cancer right after you said Antilla. I win."

Twilight smiled, yawning softly as she rested her head on Star's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you do."

For a while, the two just stared up at the sky, watching the moon arc it's way across the sky. Twilight looked over nonchalantly at the astronomer sitting next to her and couldn't help but blush. "Hey Star, I umm...I think..."

"I know." he told her, smiling. "You know your constellations, but when it comes to poker faces, I'm afraid you're out of luck."

Twilight blushed, staring up at the moon, it's crescent shining down on the two. "Well...I guess I should go get some sleep."

Star nodded and got up, walking with her back inside.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose the next day, everypony went their separate ways to explore the large city of Canterlot, a city with something for everypony. Java made his way through a large business district, looking around at the shops. Overall there was a general disinterest in the market. There was the occassional electronics shop or video game arcade that caught his eye, but not much. Until, however, he caught sight of a computer shop. The sign above read "Alpha Computers." Java decided to try his luck and stepped in, taking a look around at the electronics around him. Overall he was disappointed with the collection of products. It seemed that all that filled the shelves were factory direct models, no special customization included. His eyes caught sight of one computer that sat behind the front desk. As he approached it, he could see from the chrome casing that it wasn't from any common computer company. "Hey there," came a disembodied voice, "Interested in a computer?"<p>

Java looked away from the computer toward the voice and saw a unicorn wearing stylish glasses step out from behind a bead door. Her coat was a deep forest green, her mane a greyish silver. Her flank bore a cutie mark of a keyboard, which bounced back and forth as she made her way toward the programmer pony. Java shook himself out of his trance and smiled, shaking his head. "Well I wouldn't say I'd want one of those pedestrian models, but this one certainly caught my eye."

The computer pony smirked and turned to her computer, tapping the tower lightly. "I'm afraid you'll have to look and not touch. I made this computer from scratch, the best of the best."

Java gave her a challenging look, smiling. "Oh really? Does it have an Intel Core i5 processor?"

The owner shook her head back, smirking at the challenge. "As if, try i7."

"A twenty inch screen?"

"Perfect for both business and pleasure."

"How many gigs of RAM?"

"I managed to fit ten in there, would have fit more but didn't want to overload the poor girl."

"And what kind of video card?"

"Can't say. A lady has to keep some secrets." she retorted once again, this time with a wink.

Java smiled and settled his hooves up on the counter, interested by the intelligent mare across the desk from him. "Well then how about your name?"

"Alpha, Alpha Tester." she told him. "And you?"

"Java Chips."

Alpha smiled, adjusting her glasses. "Oh yeah, you're that colt from Ponyville who helped stop those Canis Minor. Nice job dude."

Java smirked, rubbing the back of his head. "Well it was nothing really, all I did was set up the sound field, calibrate the deafening tone, and rush into a cage of the beasts to turn it on. No big deal."

"Oh really? Well you're right, that doesn't sound so bad." she said, playing along. "Can't wait to see you at the ceremony."

Java nodded, smiling. "Yeah, can't wait to see you there either."

* * *

><p>Micro made his way through what was quite easily his favorite area of Canterlot, the Gaming District. There were shops for everything from console modding to classic gaming. Finally, he came upon the building he had been waiting all his life to see. Standing tall in front of him was Thunderhoof Arena, the largest video game tournament building in all of Equestria. Every day it held more than thirty different kinds of tournaments, open every hour of every day to meet the popular demand. Looking up at it, Micro was feeling very timid about entering. Finally, he worked up the courage and stepped inside.<p>

The entire building was packed with colts and fillies, either watching or participating in hundreds of games. His attention was caught toward a group crowded around a pair of flashing monitors. Two ponies were playing Trot Trot Revolution. Micro made his way to the front of the crowd and looked up at the two ponies who were playing. He came in just as the game winded down, the final scores being displayed. Of the two, it was the goldenrod filly with a controller cutie mark who won. With a smirk and a brush of her sweaty white mane, she turned to the colt, who was working to catch his breath. "Was that supposed to be challenging?" she taunted, a cruel smirk on her face. "What kind of pony dances like that? Maybe you should stick to your little puzzle games and leave the trotting to the real gamers."

As the colt shamefully left the stage, Micro came to glare on the filly. If there was one thing he hated more than a sore loser, it was a boastful winner. The filly turned to the crowd and looked amongst them. "Come on, isn't there anypony out there who can put up a fight against Feather Step?"

Micro stepped forward, a determined look on his face as he stepped up to the other platform. "I'll take you on. I'm Micro Chips."

Feather smirked and turned to face the screen, sliding her hoof down as she chose the song. "Fine Micro Chump, I'll give you a flank kicking if you want it so badly."

Micro said nothing as they set up their own difficulty levels, both of them going with the highest setting. As the song began, both ponies kept their hooves in synch with the arrows on the screen. One would think that a timid pony like Micro would be no good in a crowd scene, but his incredible ability to immerse himself into a game allowed him to block out the cheering and jaunting of the crowd and keep his focus, watching the arrows carefully. The song continued on, sinking into it's final chorus. Feather Step was getting tired, but refused to give in to this new pony on the block. Her steps got sloppy as she started to miss steps. By the end, though close, Micro turned out to be the winner. Feather glared over at Micro, her breathing heavy. As Micro turned to face her, she prepared for whatever snide comment her opponent would make. But it never came. "Good Game." was all Micro said, a smile on his face.

Feather looked surprised, a slight blush across her face as she watched her opponent disappear into the crowd, on his way to investigate the rest of the building. "Good...game?"

* * *

><p>Today had been a very tiring day for everypony from Ponyville. Applejack had spent her day at the Canterlot Apple Cider plant, Fluttershy got the chance to once again peruse the royal garden, Rarity had shopped herself silly across the various Canterlot boutiques, Rainbow Dash visited the Wonderbolts exhibit at the museum, and Twilight took it upon herself to visit the library she once called home. As for Pinkie Pie, nopony was really sure. She was the last to return to the observatory, wearing clown pants, rabbit ears, a fake moustache, and a kazoo in her mouth. As usual, everypony knew it was better not to question it and just shrug it off. Everypony had a lot to think about that night as they tiredly made their way to their rooms, thoughts of the day gone by and the day ahead of them.<p>

* * *

><p>As everypony in Canterlot came together in the royal courtyard for the awards ceremony, the honored guests made their way onto the stage, each wearing their own personal style. Micro watched from his special seat in front, looking over the group. Java wore his motherboard suit, and the six mares had on their gala dresses. Morning Star's suit was not unlike Twilight's dress, a tribute to the shining night sky. It was a deep blue fabric with a series of stars stitched in. As the trumpets roared, the two alicorn princesses of Equestria flew down to land in front of the brave heroes. Celestia stepped forward and smiled. "Well, it looks like a bunch of familiar faces." she said as she looked down the line.<p>

As her eyes caught Java on the end, she could see that the unfamiliar pony was a bit nervous and awe struck before the regal alicorn. "Well you're a new face, what might your name be my little pony?"

Java swallowed his nerves and spoke up, coughing to clear his throat. "J-Java Chips, your majesty."

Celestia giggled, used to the royal treatment from ponies, but still entertained by their formal speech. "Well it's nice to meet you Java Chips, any friend of Twilight's is a friend of mine."

Celestia nodded over to Luna, who was standing next to a guard carrying the medals. Luna nodded back, and Celestia turned to the crowd. "Fillies and Gentlecolts," she began, "It is my great pleasure to present the brave ponies who faced the pack of Canis Minor without a second thought, showing determination in their goal to protect the Equestrian capital. It is our great honor to award these brave ponies with Equestria's highest honor for courage, the golden feather."

At that cue, Luna picked up the first medal and made her way toward Morning Star, the first one in line. The guard pony followed behind her with the rest of the medals, each shaped like a feather. "We now award you, brave ponies of Equestria, with this prestigious award." she continued. "So we thank you, Morning Star, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Java Chips."

As she named the ponies one by one, Luna awarded them with their medals. Each pony bowed to accept, admiring the golden medal that hung around their necks.

* * *

><p>Following the awards ceremony, everypony made their way inside to the dining hall. Across the room were tables filled with a variety of conversations. At the head table sat the two alicorn princesses and the awarded heroes. The group watched as Pinkie Pie regaled the princesses with the story of how they had come to beat the Canis Minors. "And then Java was all, 'Pinkie Pie hop on my back!' And I was like, 'Okay!' And then-"<p>

Celestia set a gentle hoof upon the party pony's mouth, a bit overwhelmed by her talkative nature. "That's...that's quite alright Miss Pie, I already received the report detailing the capture. Thank you though. So, Java and Micro Chips correct? Twilight hasn't shared much in her letters about you."

Java smiled over at the curious alicorn, a smile on his face. "Well, your highness, we're fairly new to Ponyville. We only arrived in the town this past summer."

The second course, soup, came as they talked, Celestia's interest unwavered. "I see, where were you living prior to Ponyville?"

"In Fillydelphia your highness."

"Oh, is that so? I've heard good things about Fillydelphia, why move?"

"Well, as you probably know, Fillydelphia is a major electronics town in Equestria, so there are quite a lot of repair shops there. We moved to Ponyville for the increase in business."

Celestia smiled and took soft sips of her soup as she conversed, leaning her head over to catch a sight at the timid brown colt next to the programmer pony. "And how about you Micro, how are you liking Ponyville?"

With a bit of a blush and a short silence, he tried his best to face the princess, though finding eye contract difficult, and began to speak. "It's...it's very nice your highness. Everypony there is very nice."

The alicorn smiled at the timid pony, feeling a bit of concern for his closed off attitude. "You know, you may call me Princess Celestia if you wish, 'your highness' is far too formal for my tastes."

Micro looked up and saw the reassuring smile on her face, allowing him to bring out a small smile of his own in front of the kind royalty. "Alright, Princess Celestia."

Much beyond that was simply small talk, passing the time between courses until the final course, dessert, had been finished. The servants of the castle were quick to move the tables away from the center of the room, the dance floor prepared. Many of the colts and mares had come with dates, ready to dance as the floor was cleared. Most that didn't stood near the walls, watching awkwardly as others enjoyed the night. Micro was one, shying away from the dance floor as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw a slightly familiar face giving him a blushing glare as she stood in her dress. "F...Feather Step?" he asked.

Her hair had been styled for the night, but Micro could tell from the face it was the same TTR pony he had met before. She nodded, her dress swaying a bit. "Look, my parents told me to dance," she began, scoffing, "And you're the only colt here who won't make me look like a foal, so dance with me okay?"

She held out an embarrassed hoof. Micro stared at it for a moment, a bit surprised and a bit embarrassed himself. He smiled and took her hoof gently, giving a blushing smile. "Alright."

As they made their way onto the floor, Feather tried her best to avoid eye contact, not used to being the follower and not the leader. "You better not make me look bad."

* * *

><p>Java stood across the room, smiling as he saw Micro out on the dance floor, leading a girl. "He's come a long way." he said to himself, looking back on the brother who had hidden behind him so many times.<p>

"Hey there handsome." came a voice from behind him.

Turning around, he saw Alpha Tester, wearing a very lovely dress. A hairband held her hair back, the glasses sitting comfortably on her face. Her dress was a lovely angelic white, sparkling in the light of the room. Java was at a loss for words as he beheld the lovely unicorn. Alpha couldn't help but giggle at the colt's wide eyed expression. "I told you that I'd see you at the ceremony, didn't I?"

Java swallowed in some air, getting back to his senses once again as a blush went across his face. "Y-yeah, you did. You look lovely."

Alpha took a moment to turn and blush, a giggle underneath her breath. "Thanks," she said, brushing some loose hair back as she turned to face him again. "Now, isn't there something you want to ask me?"

Java thought for a moment. "Oh um...uh right." he realized, holding out a hoof. "Miss Alpha Tester, may I have this dance?"

The hardware unicorn couldn't help but giggle again at the awkward turqoise colt, resting her hoof on top of his. "Mr. Java Chips, it would be an honor." she told him teasingly as they walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Morning Star had found himself dancing with Princess Luna, following step by step with her movements. Though his hooves were in tune with Luna, his mind was somewhere else as he took every opportunity to gaze off into the distance. As they danced, Luna noticed his mind was not all with him. "Something troubling you, my apprentice?" she asked.<p>

He regained his awareness as she asked, turning back to the princess. "Not at all princess, I'm fine."

Luna followed his former gaze and saw the lonely Twilight Sparkle off to the side, and put the pieces together. "I see."

* * *

><p>Twilight leaned against the wall, watching the dance floor enviously. All of her friends had found themselves a colt or mare to dance with, all except for her. There was only one pony she wanted to dance with. "Excuse me young lady, might I have this dance?"<p>

Turning, she saw Morning Star standing there, a smile on his face and his hoof held out. Her face lit up as she stepped forward. "What about Princess Luna?" she asked.

He shook his head in response, keeping his hoof held out. "She said she was feeling tired and left the party early. So I ask again, may I have this dance?"

Twilight smiled, making a mental note to thank the 'tired' Luna later as she put her hoof on his. "It would be a pleasure."

The two stepped out onto the floor, joining their friends as they danced with them. The dancing wore on late into the night, as ponies began leaving. Finally, only two ponies were left dancing underneath the skylight of the room, the music in their heads guiding their beats, their unicorn horns crossed.

_Morning Star is the original creation of Tried and True of fanfiction (fanfiction__.net/u/3127435/Tried_and_True__)_

_Can you name all four video game references in Micro Chips' suit?_


	8. Elementary

Elementary

_Warning: this chapter may contain spoilers from episodes 1 and 2 of MLP: FIM season 2. I urge you to watch the episodes before taking a look at this chapter, for your own good._

The streets of Ponyville were in disarray following the assault from Discord. Everypony was busy with different jobs about town. Rainbow Dash had her weather team clearing out the remnants of cotton candy clouds, replacing them with bright, fluffy white ones. Fluttershy, feeling deeply guilty, had been going around town all day, apologizing to everypony she could remember doing wrong to. Applejack had recruited a few ponies to get Sweet Apple Acres back up and running. Rarity had her work cut out for her, put in charge of repairing all of the destroyed furniture and décor from the houses of Ponyville. Pinkie Pie, being her usual Pinkie self, had pulled a group of ponies away from work to help plan what she called a "We saved the world for the second time" party. Java was hard at work with Mr. Woodstock repairing the houses of Ponyville. Currently, they were working on repairing the giant holes in Twilight's library. "Right, now just move that board for a moment and I'll reconnect the wire." Java told Woodstock. "Perfect, now you can set it back in place."

While they worked, Twilight came upstairs, levitating a tray with glasses of water. Happy to take a break, the two stepped down from the scaffolding where they worked and took a sip, wiping some sweat off their brows. "Man, you really broke up some wires back there. Or, rather, Tom did."

Twilight blushed a bit with embarrassment, slightly ashamed for letting her frustration get the better of her. "Yeah, I can't say I'm proud of that one. Thanks for helping me out Java."

The electronics pony took another sip and shook his head. "Think nothing of it; I'm just doing my job after all."

She nodded, a soft smile on her face. Looking over the wall, it was nearing completion. Her mind was on the events of the day in question, thoughts swirling about in her head, how she had almost lost everything that had been important to her for the last year. Her thoughts were interrupted as Java spoke up. "So, this is the Element of Magic here on your bed?" he asked.

Twilight turned and saw the curious turquoise pony looking at the golden tiara laying on her bed, a six pointed amethyst star set in it. "That's right, it's the Element of Magic, Princess Celestia decided to entrust it with me while she gets things back in order at Canterlot."

Java looked at it with a bit of awe, interested in the shimmering gem in front of him. "Wow, that's pretty cool. I wish I had one, it would be cool to help you save the world next time it's in danger."

"Well, actually," she told him, "It just so happens that I've been doing some studying into the Elements of Harmony. Were you aware that as well as the hidden Element of Magic, there's also another, mysterious element that is unaccounted for?"

Java's face lit up with excitement as he looked over at the magician. "Really?"

"No, that would be unnaturally convenient though wouldn't it?" she said with a giggle and a teasing tone.

Java seemed unamused with her joke as he got up and back to work, though he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he did.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Finishing the job at the library, Java made his way toward Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack needed him to fix some wires that were frayed by a certain red colt while he was going through a "phase." On his way, he was stopped by a butter yellow mare with a guilty conscience. "There you are Java, I've been looking for you. I wanted to apologize for making fun of you for the way Discord made you talk."

Java looked back on the event, he remembered it well. Discord had cursed him, making his speech raspy, digital, 8bit. While he was trying to find somepony who could understand him, he had run into Fluttershy. Thinking she would be her usual understanding self, he thought she could help, but she just giggled and mocked him before knocking him over as she flew off. "No problem, Fluttershy. You weren't yourself." He told her, drawing his attention to her necklace. "Is that the Element of Kindness? Is it safe to be wearing it out in the open like that?"

Fluttershy looked down at her neck and remembered that she was wearing her element. "Oh, um, yes. I've been so busy apologizing, I haven't taken the time to take it off yet."

He looked over the intricate design of the butterfly gem, smiling. "Well, it looks nice. I was just talking to Twi about hers actually."

"Oh really? Hers is so nice, I don't think I could pull off a tiara, it would force my hair down."

"Yeah, I guess it would. Well, I have to get going, bye Fluttershy."

With a wave, Java continued down the road, while Fluttershy went on to continue her apologies. It didn't take very long to make it down the road to Sweet Apple Acres. Waiting at the gate was Applejack, smiling expectantly as he made his way up the road. "Howdy Java," she said, welcoming him in, "Thanks for making time to fix up the wiring. That brother o' mine did some major damage to the fields."

Java nodded, following her to the source of the problem. An important electrical wire had been torn right through, it's copper was exposed. "Well this doesn't look like too much of a problem, I just need to patch up the wire." He told her as he reached his head down to pull the wires out a little further. "You turned off the breaker switch right?"

Applejack's face contorted a bit with worry. "Breaker switch?" she asked.

Unfortunately, it was too late as Java's mouth contacted with the wire and electrocuted him, causing him to black out.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

As he began to stir, Java stood up, sitting in an unknown room. Such a feminine shade of pink on the walls, a colt band poster on the adjacent wall, and pictures of family all around, he wasn't quite sure where he was. Applejack walked in just as he got out of bed. "Java!" she yelled happily, trotting up to the unfortunate colt. "Thank Celestia you're alright. You are alright, aren't you?"

Java nodded, brushing his mane out of his eyes. "Well, my mouth is a little dry, but that's to be expected after a jolt like that."

"Well, you sure gave this pony a scare, sorry about that sugarcube."

Java shook his head, smiling. "It's partly my fault for not checking the breaker first. By the way whose room is this?"

"It's mine, why?"

He couldn't help but look a little surprised as he took another look around the room. As he did, Applejack couldn't help but look a little insulted. "What's with the look there? A girl can't have a nice room?"

Java shook his head, a bit embarrassed. "No, it's not that. I just wasn't expecting you to have a room like this, sorry."

"It's fine I guess, sorry to go off on ya. Anyway, the power's off now if you still want to fix the wires."

"Sure, let's go." He told her, stretching his legs and walking out.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Finishing his work at Sweet Apple Acres, and making sure he didn't sustain any severe damage to his mouth, Java made his way back toward the main part of town, and up to Carousel Boutique. He would be working with Mr. Woodstock again fixing some holes that "Tom" had made inside. As he entered, he found Twilight inside, talking with Rarity. "Oh, hey Twilight." He said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Twilight smiled and trotted past him toward the door. "I was just checking in with Rarity, nothing special. Have a nice day."

Java was a bit suspicious, but brushed it off and joined Mr. Woodstock to get to work on the walls. "Man, Tom really did a number on this place." He said, looking around at all the broken doorways.

Rarity looked away with a bit of embarrassment. "Yes, well, it's not something I'm proud of. Now if we could just forget it ever happened and get these terrible blemishes out of my walls, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Java nodded and got to work replacing wires and surveying the damage. "Right, your element is generosity, so I guess you'd be pretty embarrassed over the experience huh?"

"Yes, yes I am. Speaking of which Java, Twilight told me she was talking to you about elements earlier, or so she told. You were interested in an element of your own?"

Java looked over, a bit confused about the conversation change. "Yeah, it would be nice to help you guys save the world every now and again."

Rarity nodded, sewing while she worked, and secretly taking notes, hoping Java didn't notice her glowing horn secretly writing notes under the table. "I see. Could you tell me, what first brought on these feelings dear? I personally find it to be a bit of a hassle to face such dangers."

Java thought for a long time, remembering back to the original assault of Nightmare Moon. "When Nightmare Moon appeared in Ponyville, her voice echoed across all of Equestria. We heard everything, including her declaration of eternal night. Through her whole speech, Micro came up close to me, wrapping a hoof around mine. I've always seen him timid, but I've never seen him that scared in my life. Through the entire endeavor, whenever I looked over and saw his worried face, and my mother's too, all I could think about was how I couldn't do anything to help. Those same feelings sprung up again when Discord attacked, and it's been nipping at me for a while now."

Rarity's pencil had fallen halfway through his small speech, completely awe struck by his serious and emotional answer. Breaking out of her trance, she continued writing, making sure to get every detail in. "Well, that's certainly an amazing story Java, you have a large heart for your brother."

Java nodded, getting back to work.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

As the sun set in the skies over Ponyville, a tired Java made his way toward home. He had been working hard throughout the entire day, but had managed to finish most of Ponyville's electrical problems. He was happy to finally be done with the busy day and lay down on his couch. As he entered through the door, he found Twilight and company waiting for him, all of them wearing their elements. "Oh, hi guys," he said with moderate confusion, "What are you all doing here? And why are you wearing your elements?"

Twilight smiled and walked toward him. "Well we wanted to give you a proper inauguration, it wouldn't be right if we weren't."

Java's confusion only grew as she led him over to stand in the center of the six. "Inauguration? For what?"

Dash shook her head, letting out a snicker. "Quit ruining it, just shut up and listen alright?"

Java looked around the group, all of them giving him reassuring looks as he turned forward to face Twilight, whose horn was glowing as she held up a necklace with Java's cutie mark bore in gems. He couldn't help but look surprised as she set it upon his neck. "Java Chips," she began, "As the representations of the Elements of Harmony…."

"Honesty," Applejack said proudly.

"Kindness," Fluttershy said timidly.

"Laughter," Pinkie Pie said with a giggle.

"Generosity," Rarity said dramatically.

"Loyalty," Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically.

"And magic," Twilight finished. "We bestow upon you your very own unofficial element, the Element of Family, an element that comes with only one responsibility. Do you promise to abide by your element and honor that which it symbolizes, to take it with pride and responsibility?"

Java looked down at the jewel around his neck, the intricate details embedding themselves in his mind. His heart was filled with hundreds of different emotions trying to sort themselves out. He thought long and hard about the gift his friends had given him, and wiped a tear from his eyes as he nodded. "I accept the Element of Family, and all the responsibilities it holds."

Twilight nodded, smiling back. "We knew you would."

As everyone went up to congratulate him for the gift and poke a little good natured fun, the door opened again as Micro entered after his own busy day dealing with some of the easier electronic problems around town. He was surprised to see everyone standing there. "What's going on?"

Twilight smiled and beckoned the group of mares out, making their way past the confused colt. "Nothing to worry about Micro, nothing at all."

Java smiled and stepped up to his brother, patting him on the back. "Welcome home bro, busy day?" Micro shook himself out of his confusion and nodded up to his older brother. "Yeah, Discord really tore the place up."

Java chuckled and nodded, remembering his own difficult experiences. "Yeah, but it's mostly behind us now. So what do you feel like for dinner? It's your choice tonight."

Micro smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Potato leek soup?" he asked hopefully.

Java chuckled and nodded, making his way to the kitchen. His new necklace glinted in the light as Micro took notice. "Hey, what's that?"

Java stopped for a second and looked down at the necklace, then smiled over at Micro. "It's nothing, come on let's eat."

vvvvvvvvvvvv

As the moon reached the center of the sky, a tired Java made his way into his bedroom. He layed down in bed and set his alarm clock. From the corner of his eye, on a shelf nailed to the wall, his necklace stood, the Element of Family. He gave it a serious look and a soft nod as he shut his eyes. "I promise." He said in a hushed tone.

_My apologies for not updating in a while, my computer faced an unexpected problem and had to go in for repairs. Even now I'm stuck just using my family computer, which severely cuts my computer access time. Even so I'll do my best to keep up all of my fanfiction writing._


	9. Of Broken Limbs and Beating Hearts

Of Broken Limbs and Beating Hearts

It was a bright, sunny day in Ponyville, spring was slowly turning into summer. Everypony was enjoying the warmth around them, playing under the sun. Over at Silvertongue High, the students were out in the yard, enjoying their lunch. Micro sat at his usual table, his gamecolt in front of him. He was distracted from his game, staring across the yard at a golden yellow unicorn filly, talking with her friends. He didn't seem to notice as Clickspring sat next to him. "Hi Micro, what are you looking at?" he asked, following his friend's line of sight. "Opal Tiara? Come on brony, she'd never go out with you."

Micro sighed, looking down to his gamecolt. "You're right, it can't hurt to imagine it though, can it?"

"I guess not, but maybe you should aim a little closer to the ground."

Micro nodded, delving into his game. He didn't get very far, though, before he was interrupted by the flapping of wings and a shadow casting itself over him. Looking up, he saw Fluttershy, looking worried. "Micro, you have to come with me immediately." She told him.

Micro couldn't help but be a bit confused. "Why? What's wrong Fluttershy?"

"It's Java."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java layed in the hospital bed, his back left leg in a makeshift brace. Standing around the bed were Micro, Fluttershy, Rarity, and a very guilt ridden Twilight. "Java I'm so sorry, I should have warned you about the loose nails on that bookshelf." She told him.

Java shook his head, laying back in the bed. "Hey, it's no trouble. It was my own fault for trying to climb it. I should've just let Spike grab the book for me."

As they were talking, Nurse Redheart made her way into the room with an x-ray in her mouth. She set it down on a light table and turned to Java. "So Mr. Chips, how are we feeling?"

Java took a look down at his casted hoof. "Well my nose itches." He told her sarcastically.

Redheart rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the lit x-ray. "Well, it looks like your leg has a fracture, and I'm afraid that your sense of humor died on the operating table. It looks like you'll be here for a week or so while it heals."

Java couldn't help but sit up at the upsetting news. "A week? I can't afford to miss a week of work!" he told her.

"Well I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, I can't let you leave on that leg."

Java sighed, shaking his head. His mind was a pool of frustrations. "Well what about Micro?"

Micro stepped forward. "I can stay by myself."

Java shook his head. "No you can't. This isn't like me being sick in bed, if you're in trouble I won't be there to help."

"He can stay with me." Twilight told him. "It's my fault after all."

Rarity shook her head. "Don't be silly Twilight. You already have your hooves full with Spike, you simply aren't prepared to house a young colt like Micro. I'd offer to do it myself, but I'm afraid that Sweetie Belle is a full time responsibility in itself."

Java sighed, laying back down. "Then who's going to take care of Micro?"

"Um...I'll do it." Came a timid voice.

Everypony in the room was surprised to hear the fourth voice in the room, turning to look at a shy yellow pegasus who had walked in with them. "You Fluttershy? Are you sure?" Java asked.

Fluttershy nodded, taking a careful step forward. "I...I don't have any siblings, and Angel is easy to take care of. I also have a spare bed so he'll have somewhere to sleep...S-so maybe I could." She told them.

Java looked a little concerned. Fluttershy always had that responsible instinct, but was she up to taking care of anything other than animals? "Are you sure Fluttershy? This isn't the same as nursing a hummingbird back to health."

Rarity smiled and stepped forward on her friend's behalf. "Oh she's quite up to the task I assure you Java. I have never seen Sweetie Belle and her friends more well behaved than when they're under Fluttershy's watch."

"You were able to make the crusaders behave?" he asked, a little shocked.

Fluttershy gave a shy nod, hiding her face behind her hair. Java smiled and nodded. "Alright Fluttershy, if you're up to it, Micro can stay with you for the week."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded back to him. "Thank you Java, I promise I'll take care of him like he was my own brother."

Nurse Redheart made her way up to Java and forced him to lay down. "Yes, well now that that's taken care of, you all need to leave so Mr. Chips can get his rest."

After saying their goodbyes, the group left and left Java alone with the nurse.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Micro made his way up to Fluttershy's cottage, his saddlebags filled to the brim with belongings. The sun was far across the western skyline, shimmering a brilliant orange as he knocked on the cottage door. There to answer was the yellow pegasus, a welcoming smile on her face. "Welcome, come on in Micro." she told him, leading him in and toward the stairs. "The bedroom is upstairs, you can go ahead and make yourself at home while I get dinner ready."

He nodded to her as she left and began unpacking, setting all of his games on an empty shelf, a family photo on the bedside table. All that remained in the bag was his gamecolt, which he set down with his games before going downstairs. As he made his way into the living room, he was met with the wafting aroma of vegetables. The scent came from the kitchen, along with the familiar sounds of a singing pony. It was a song Micro had heard before, one that always put a smile on his face when he heard it. Looking into the kitchen, Fluttershy and Angel were making vegetable soup. "Wow, it tasted delicious." he told her.

With a surprised gasp, the timid pony turned to her guest and smiled. "Thank you, it's one of my favorites." she told him, pouring it into bowls before setting it on the table.

Micro hopped up, starting to eat. Making her way over to Angel's plate, she set a couple of carrots down for him before rejoining her guest. The young colt ate the soup hungrily, clearly enjoying the taste. It wasn't long before the night drew to a close, and Micro made his way upstairs to the guest bedroom. He was surprised to see Fluttershy follow him up to tuck him in. "I'm not a kid Fluttershy." he told her. "I can tuck myself in."

Fluttershy couldn't help but blush as she remembered she wasn't dealing with somepony as young as the crusaders. "Oh...sorry, I'm used to having younger ponies stay with me." she told him with an undertone embarrassment.

He smiled at his shy pegasus friend and got comfortable under the covers. "It's alright, it kind of reminds me of how my mom used to tuck me in. Good night Fluttershy."

"Good night Micro, I'll wake you up in the morning."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java rolled back and forth in his hospital bed. The week was only half over and already he was feeling irritable. All week all he had to do was lay there. For most ponies that would be paradise, but Java was one of those ponies that just couldn't sit still to save his life. Nurse Redheart came in as he was having his fidgeting fit and shook her head. If there was one pony more annoyed with Java's situation than himself, it was Nurse Redheart, who had to continually remind him not to move. "Mr. Chips," she told him, "I've already told you that you need to sit still or you'll only end up making your injury worse. Do I need to strap you to the bed?"

Java sighed and layed back, staring at the ceiling. "I can't help it. I haven't done anything in four whole days, it's driving me mad! Have you ever layed down for hours on end and done nothing?"

She shot him a glare in response. Being the head nurse had both it's advantages and disadvantages. "Mr. Chips, please just try to behave. You have a visitor."

Nurse Redheart left as Fluttershy stepped in, carrying a basket in her mouth. "Good morning Java. I brought you some lunch."

Java sat up and smiled. Everypony had been so nice since he broke his leg, this wasn't the first free lunch he'd gotten this week. Taking a daffodil sandwich out of the basket, she set it in front of him. It didn't take him long to start eating. "Thanks a lot Fluttershy, this is delicious."

She smiled and sat down nearby, taking out her own sandwich. "No problem, I had some left over from when Micro and Clickspring were over, so I thought I'd bring a couple over."

He nodded, taking another bite. "How is Micro doing anyway?"

"He's been just wonderful. So well behaved and polite, it's a shame he's so shy or he'd be a very popular colt."

"Yeah, he's always had a problem with that. He opens up eventually, but most people would rather buy a flower than wait for one to bloom, you know?"

"True, very true. By the way, did you know Micro has a crush?"

"A crush? A crush on who?"

"Opal Tiara, her father runs the jewelry shop in town."

"Is that so? I started noticing fillies at about the same time."

"Well, I just hope he doesn't get his heart broken."

The two talked for a while before Nurse Redheart made her way back in, shooing the yellow pegasus out and getting Java to lay back down for some rest.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Micro sighed as he made his way toward Fluttershy's cottage after school. It was the last day he would be there, and though he was happy to be going back home with his brother, a sadness was weighing on his mind. Against the protests of his friend, he had tried to ask Opal Tiara out. Her words still echoed in his head. _You're asking me out? Hah, like, get real, why would I go out with a video game nerd like you?_ He dragged his hooves inside, where Fluttershy was waiting. Seeing the frown on his face, she immediately got concerned. "What's wrong Micro?"

Micro sighed and sat on the couch, filling her in on the day's events. Fluttershy listened intently and nodded along, her fears recognized. "That's just awful. Don't let her words get to you, you're a sweet young colt. Come on, Java's waiting for you at the hospital. I already packed your saddlebags for you."

He nodded, slowly making his way toward the stairs. "Thanks Fluttershy."

As he checked to make sure everything he brought was packed back up, his mind wandered, until it reached back to what Clickspring had said to him earlier in the week. _You should aim a little closer to the ground._ Fluttershy was waiting at the door for him when he came back down, his packed saddlebags on his back. Walking by her side, they made their way to the Ponyville Hospital. "Hey, Fluttershy." he said.

Fluttershy looked over, her usual friendly smile on her face. "Yes?"

Micro took an uneasy gulp, a blush on his face. "Would you...like to grab dinner sometime?"

Fluttershy stopped for a moment, concerned about the young colt's question. She took a long pause to thing, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Well Micro, I'm flattered, and you're a very nice pony, but I'm simply too old for you. You should shoot for someone your own age, alright? Trust me, any filly your age would be lucky to have a sweet guy like you for a coltfriend."

Micro paused before slowly nodding, continuing to walk. He was feeling a bit upset, but as Fluttershy's words sunk in, he knew she was right.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java smiled as he strolled around his hospital bed, happy to be back on four hooves again. His back leg was still in a cast, but Nurse Redheart deemed it safe to walk on. As he was enjoying his free movement abilities, Micro walked in with Fluttershy. Java smiled and trotted over to the two. "Hey there little bro, how was Fluttershy's?"

Micro smiled. "It was great, I had a lot of fun."

"That's great to hear. Thanks again Fluttershy, it was nice of you to take Micro in like that."

Fluttershy smiled, shaking her head. "It was no trouble really, he was an angel."

Nurse Redheart handed Java a slip of paper, a paper stating he was healthy enough for release. "Just show that to the nurse at the desk on the way out." she told him.

"Aunt Redheart," came another voice as a clumsy silvery grey filly made her way in, carrying an IV bag across her back, "I brought the IV you asked for, which room did you need it in again?"

Nurse Redheart sighed as she took the IV bag from her. "I told you I needed this in room seven. If you really want to be a nurse you need to learn to listen Shimmer."

Shimmer looked down with a bit of disappointment as Nurse Redheart made her way out of the room. Micro blushed as he looked at the filly in front of him. Swallowing some fear, he approached her, holding out a hoof. "H-hello, I'm Micro Chips."

The young nurse filly was a bit surprised as he approached her, but quickly shrugged it off, smiling at him as she shook his hoof. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shimmering Cure."

Micro smiled back as he shook her hoof. "I haven't seen you in Ponyville before, are you new?"

She nodded, smiling. "I came here to work on my special talent, medicine. My mom sent me here to learn nursing from Aunt Redheart."

Micro's face lit up. "Well, I guess that means I'll see you around."

She nodded in response. For what seemed like forever the two just sat there, smiling at each other.


	10. Family Value

Family Value

The sun rose high in the sky over Ponyville, the cool spring air slowly being replaced with a warm summer breeze. Ponies walked the streets, enjoying the warm sun above their heads. High above the town, doing spins and loops in the air, was Rainbow Dash, making her way through town. Speeding across the sky, she landed gracefully on the ground in front of the Chips' house, knocking loudly on the door. "Yo Java!" she yelled. "Hurry up in there or we'll miss the train!"

Her knocking was acknowledged as Java answered the door, stepping aside to let her in. "Relax Dash, there's still half an hour before the train comes." he told her, eyeing her stuffed saddlebags. "You're bringing all that? We'll only be in Fillydelphia for a week you know."

Sitting down on the nearby couch, she nodded in reply. "I'm bringing all my Wonderbolts fan gear with me, plus my poster to get autographed. I'm only five signatures short."

Java smirked, making his way to the stairs. "I hope you remembered your dress, you still have a wedding to attend remember?"

She nodded back to him as he disappeared up the stairs, laying back on the couch. Making his way across the hall, Java tapped his hoof against Micro's door. "Micro, are you almost done packing in there?" he asked, opening the door.

Inside was Micro, sitting on his bed with his gamecolt in front of him. Java shook his head and stepped up to the bed. "Micro what are you doing? We have to leave for the train soon and you haven't done any of the packing I told you to do an hour ago. Mom's expecting us at the train station on time."

"Uh, Java? Over there." he said, pointing to his saddlebags in the corner, fully packed.

"Oh." he replied, a touch of embarrassment in his tone. "Alright, well Dash is waiting for us downstairs, so let's get going."

With a nod, Micro got up and picked up his saddlebags, following Java downstairs. Once they met up with Rainbow Dash, the three made their way to the train station. "So what's Fillydelphia like?" Dash asked.

The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged. "Like any other city I guess." Java explained. "the town has it's good sides and it's bad. It's not as tightly knit as Ponyville, and it's certainly a lot bigger, but I imagine it's the same as any other city in Equestria."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Fillydelphia train station was as busy as it always was. The platform was filled with ponies waiting for the next train. Waiting at the front of the platform was a turquoise mare, a treble clef on her flank. Her eyes kept moving from down the tracks to the clock on the wall, then back again. Finally, she saw the train pulling into the station. As the train pulled in, she was knocked aside. Getting up and adjusting her deep green mane, she began looking around the now larger crowd around her. "Mom!" came the sound of a young colt.

She found herself on the ground once again as she was tackled into a hug by a happy tan colt. Getting back to her feet, she returned the excited pony's hug. "Well hello there Micro." she said with a giggle. "It's good to see you're in good spirits. Where's your brother?"

She got her answer as both Java and Rainbow Dash approached the two. His mother's face lit up when she saw him, and the two shared a hug. "It's been a long time Mom." he told her.

She nodded, brushing part of his mane out of his face. "Java, you're turning out to be quite the stallion." she told him, turning her attention to Dash. "Oh, hello there. Is this your girlfriend Java?"

The two blue ponies looked at each other with a bit of a blush. They quickly turned away, shaking their heads. "N-no we're not." he explained. "This is Rainbow Dash, a friend from Ponyville. I have a girlfriend in Canterlot."

Dash stepped forward, holding out her hoof. "It's nice to meet you ma'am. The name's Rainbow Dash."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Cadence Chips." she told her, shaking her hoof. "Well, soon it'll be Cadence Da Capo."Dash smiled and nodded as the four began walking out to the street. "Right, congratulations on your remarriage. I hope it goes better than...oh, sorry."

Cadence called over a taxi, helping the group into it. "Don't worry about it, it took me a while but I'm past that. As long as we're on the subject, I'd like you boys to spend tomorrow with Andante. He's really been looking forward to meeting you."

The two nodded. "Sure, I can't wait to meet him." Java told her.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The taxi pulled to a halt in front of a two story building. Java smiled up at the building, it brought back a lot of memories. The old sign that once read "CHIPS" was off it's hinges, no doubt the spot was awaiting a new sign. As he stepped inside, he saw that the interior had done a complete change as well. Where Java remembered piles of metal and electronic parts, now there were different knick knacks and decorations. The living room had new furniture, save for the piano in the corner. Looking it over, the piano that held dust for the years of his childhood was now cleaned, the keys appeared worn. Looking at the home around him, Java couldn't help but smile. "You've done a wonderful job redecorating Mom."

Cadence couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you Java, I was hoping you'd approve. Don't worry though, I left your rooms just the way you left them."

Micro smiled and trotted down the hall. "I'm gonna go unpack." he told them.

Cadence couldn't help but give a surprised smile. "My, I don't think I've ever seen Micro with his head held so high before. He must really be loving Ponyville."

"Yeah," Java told her, "It's really made him come out of his shell."

"I guess that means I made the right choice letting him go with you."

Java nodded, smiling. After their moment of pause ended, Java made his way down the hall, leading Dash to the guest room. Once she was settled, he made his way to his own old room. He found it exactly as he had left it before. Sitting on the shelf above his bed was an old AC/DC tabletop radio, the first piece of electronic equipment he had repaired. Sitting on a bookshelf were multiple programs he had wrote in his youth, things that did multiple things from preheat the oven at certain times of the day to overriding security codes. Of course, not all of them came to fruition. Multiple video game posters covered the walls, from Megamare to Call of Cutie. He let out a sigh of nostalgia and set down his saddlebags, laying back on his bed. He felt happy to be laying there again.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dash and the two brothers were sitting amongst the table as Cadence made her way into the room with a hay pizza on a platter. "Bad news guys," she told them, setting the pizza down in the center of the table, "Andante is in the middle of a concert, he won't be joining us for dinner."

"That's too bad, I was looking forward to meeting him." Java told her, eyeing the pizza.

If there was one meal his mom cooked that he loved the most it was her hay pizza. He reached his hoof out to grab a piece, but it was slapped away by a glaring Cadence. "Javani Beta Chips!" she told him. "Watch your manners, we let the guest take the first slice."

Java sighed and rubbed his hoof. "I've been gone for a year, I don't count as a guest yet?" he mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, Dash was on the other side of the table, trying to hold back her giggles as she reached for a slice. "Javani? Oh man I won't be forgetting that."

Once again Java sighed as he finally got to take his own slice. The four sat around the table, swapping stories between them as they ate. "And then," Java continued, "I ran toward the barrier at top speed, moving right through it. They were all around me, but Pinkie Pie was able to help me stave them off. I had just reached the button when Pinkie yelled, "Twitchy tail!" and I did a full circle on my front hooves and bucked the sucker straight into the air!"

Cadence smiled, clapping her hooves together at the end. "My, that's quite a story. My little Java, the big hero."

Micro smiled. "And you should have seen the awards ceremony Mom! We got to meet the princesses!" he told her excitedly.

"Oh really? And what was that like Micro?"

"They were really nice and normal, like they were regular ponies, not stuck up and regal like someponies say they are."

The group couldn't help but laugh at the comment and Cadence nodded in response. "I've told you not to judge a book by it's cover."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Following dinner, Micro and Rainbow Dash retired to bed, while Java stayed up to help with the dishes. "It's nice to see you boys again." Cadence told him. "It's been so long, I've started to miss you."

He smiled, nodding. "It's good to see you, too. Even more, I'm happy to see you smiling."

"Thank you, I haven't been this happy for a while. Tell me, does Micro know the truth yet?"

He shook his head. "He still believes that he worked late a lot."

"That's a bit surprising. You figured it out at his age, I made sure that you boys would when you were old enough."

Java sighed and stared at his reflection in the water. "It's not as simple as that. I think even I knew before I asked you about it. When he wants to stop believing, he'll ask, and I'll tell him."

She nodded, setting the last dish in the rack to dry. "It's getting late, we both have busy days ahead of us, let's get to bed."

Java nodded and left behind her, turning out the light.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The sun shone high in the sky the following day, sending sunbeams through the window of Java's room straight across his face. With a groan, he began getting up. "Come on sun, can't I have another hour?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

Making his way out to the living room, his eyes still half closed, he made his way to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. He stopped at the door as he saw another pony, a silvery grey unicorn with a black mane, sipping his own cup of coffee. Turning and facing Java, he smiled and approached the slightly confused colt. "Good morning," he said, a touch of Italy in his accent, "I take it you're one of Cadence's ?"

Java gave a confused nod, starting to put the pieces together. "I guess that makes you Andante."

The unicorn nodded in reply, taking another sip. "That's right, Andante Da Capo. It's nice to finally meet you, your mother has told me quite a lot about the both of you. If I'm not mistaken, you're Javani, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me." he told him, pouring his own cup.

The two made their way to the living room. "I'm a bit surprised actually, your mother told me your special talent was electronic programming and repair, why is your cutie mark a coffee cup?"

"It's actually the symbol of a computer language, it just happens to be a coffee cup." he told him, sitting down and taking a sip of his own coffee. "And from what I've gathered from Mom's letters, you're a pianist right?"

Andante nodded in response, displaying his grand piano cutie mark proudly. "That's correct, I come from a long line of musicians."

"Well, it's nice to see you boys hitting it off." came a voice from the hallway.

The two turned to see Cadence, making her way across the room to sit next to Andante. The two shared a soft nuzzle as she got comfortable. "Did you tell him yet?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Java asked them.

"The Hoofsonian is opening a new exhibit in autumn, a history of electronics." Andante explained. "Since you won't be here to see it, I pulled some strings and got me and two friends into the unfinished exhibit."

Java couldn't help but smile as he explained. He had heard about the electronics exhibit, and word was it was going to be good. Cadence began to giggle as she saw the excited look on his face. "Java, can you go wake up Micro? You both need to get ready if you don't want to miss your chance."

Java was gone in a flash toward the end of the hall, leaving the two sitting on the couch. "That was a really sweet thing to do, I could tell Java would be excited about it." Cadence told him.

"Well, I'd like to start on good graces with my son in laws." he said with a smile.

"Well, you're off to a good start."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As the sun reached the center of the sky, Cadence looked around the house with a sigh. With the brothers back in the house, her cleaning schedule had increased, but she had still managed to finish by noon. With the house chores done, she made her way to the door and slid her saddlebags on. "Are you going out?" a voice behind her asked.

She nearly jumped out of her horseshoes as she turned around and saw Dash standing in the hallway. "Oh, hello Rainbow Dash. Sorry, you were asleep for so long I forgot you were even here."

With a yawn, she made her way up to the door. "It's no problem, you aren't the first one I've surprised that way. If you're going out I could tag along, it would get the chores done twice as fast."

"Well that sounds nice, thank you." she told her. "I wish Java and Micro were as helpful as you are."

"No problem, it'll give you more time to worry about bride stuff." she joked.

The two laughed as they left through the front door.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Hoofsonian's closed exhibit was a sight to behold. It held everything from the first radio to the latest communication technology, even a partial exhibit on the history of electronic gaming. Micro was galloping off from here to there, looking over all the electronics. "He's quite the energetic young colt when he wants to be isn't he?" Andante said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Java replied, watching him, "If you had known him a year ago, you would have thought the exact opposite of him. I'm really glad he came with me to Ponyville."

"Java, come look at this!" Micro yelled over, pointing at a Neightendo entertainment system. "I've never seen one of these in person before!"

"Yeah, I see it," Java said with a chuckle, "It's a real classic."

"Well, I'm glad that this is the Micro I get to see." Andante told him. "Even more so, I'm happy there's no ill will between us."

Java gave him a confused look. "Ill will? For what?"

"Well, I've heard situations like this tend to turn for the worse when it comes to family relationships. I suppose I was worried you wouldn't like me."

Java patted the nervous unicorn on the back, giving a reassuring smile. "Andante, the piano keys are worn down, the house is clean and there's a smile on my mother's face every moment of the day. As long as you're making her smile like that, there is no ill will, I'd be happy if you married her."

Andante smiled back at the colt, happy to get such an answer. He nodded, and the two joined Micro as they toured the exhibit. "Just so you know, I don't expect you to call me 'dad.'"

Java nodded. "I wouldn't expect that either, I don't have a great history with father figures."

"Right, I heard you weren't close to your father. If it's not too much trouble, could you tell me the whole story. I'd ask your mother of course, but she's stressed enough this close to the wedding, I don't want to upset her."

Java couldn't help but smile, and gave Andante a nod in reply. "Sure, Just don't let Mom know I told you."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Cadence walked the marketplace like she lived there, taking every turn with confidence of what she'd find around the corner. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, had given up on ever mastering the giant market, and was simply flying next to Cadence. "Goodness Rainbow Dash, don't your wings ever get tired?" She asked, watching them flap. "I don't think I've ever seen a pegasus flapping her wings for such an extended time."

The two had been travelling about town working on chores for the past three hours, and Dash had been flying since the two walked out the door. At first she tried to do some aerial stunts to keep herself entertained, but the populated air space of Fillydelphia proved too restricting. "I guess, In Ponyville the skies are clear, I can fly for as long as I want, and that really strengthened my wings. I need strong wings if I want to join the Wonderbolts."

Cadence was looking over apples while she listened to Dash's explanation, setting some in her saddlebags and handing back some bits. "Is that so? Well with wings like that I'm sure you'll make it. Actually, you look kind of like a current Wonderbolt if I'm not mistaken."

Dash nodded, her mood taking a slight turn. "RGB."

"That's right, your mane and body color are the same as his."

"Yeah, well he is my older brother. His real name is Cosmic Dash."

"Is that so? You know when I was a filly I was in love with the Wonderbolts, too. Of course they were a completely different set of ponies, they were the original Wonderbolts. Now only one of them is left, the group's training coach and sponsor, Bolt Lightning. I remember meeting him when I was in high school, he was such a sweet pegasus."

"Whoa, really?" Dash asked, completely surprised. "I've never met the Wonderbolts outside of some social gathering, how did you manage it."

Cadence blushed, looking back into her past with a giggle. "Soundarus, the boy's father, pulled some strings. His father was an advertiser who worked with the Wonderbolts every time they were in town. He surprised me with it at their performance that year. It was the sweetest thing he had ever done."

"It sounds like he was a really nice guy."

Cadence sighed and looked to the ground, moving further along the line in her mind. "Yeah, he was a very sweet colt. I still try to figure out what went wrong."

"Yeah, Java hasn't told us much about it. What exactly happened between you two?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"It had been happening since I was two years short of high school." Java began explaining, staring off the balcony at the streets below the museum. "Dad wouldn't let Mom visit him at work anymore, and he was coming home late almost every night. He would use the same excuse every time. 'A customer in need is a customer indeed.' I barely know what that means, it was just an excuse."

Andante nodded, listening intently as Java talked. "I can see how it could have put a strain on their relationship."

"Yeah, well, I wish I could say that was all it was. It went on for a while, until Mom was tired of it. The summer before I entered high school they divorced. Life was difficult for a while, but after I got my cutie mark and started electronic repairing it got better. It was in my last year of high school that I finally asked Mom what really happened with Dad. In truth, I already knew, but I didn't want to believe. He was cheating, some mare on the east side of town. Last I heard he settled down with her in Hoofington, and that's the last I ever heard."

Java did his best to hold back his tears. Talking about this particular topic always filled him with anger and depression. Andante offered him a handkerchief, which he took and wiped his eyes. "Well, thank you for telling me, I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"It's no problem," Java told him, "You deserve to know, right? Just don't let Mom know I told you."

He nodded back and the two shook hooves. "It's a deal."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The three colts made their way through the door late into the day, and were met with Cadence and Rainbow Dash, who were setting the table. "Well look who's home." Cadence said with a smile. "Did you boys have fun?"

Micro nodded vigorously, taking a seat at the table. "You should have seen it Mom, the exhibit is amazing! There are so many old electronics I never even heard of!"

Java couldn't help but laugh as he sat next to his brother. Looking out at the table, it was quite a spread. There was almost one of every vegetable dish on the table. After the tiring day the group had, they were happy to all sit down together and eat, sharing stories of their day. Once the meal had drawn to a close, everypony, excluding Rainbow Dash, who had left for the Wonderbolts performance, gathered in the living room. Andante sat at the piano while Cadence stood. The two began what was originally a piano duet, with Cadence showing off her special talent of singing on the second part. Her elegant voice filled the room with a calm atmosphere, and put a smile on everypony's face. They sung well into the night, until Cadence declared the end of the tune with a soft final note. After some clapping, the ponies in the Chips house all made their way to bed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was late into the night when Rainbow Dash made her way home. The door was locked by that point, and she had to knock to get in. It was Cadence who made her way out to the front door and let the pegasus pony inside. "Well, those performances last a pretty long time these days don't they?" she asked.

Dash nodded, Yawning and stretching herself out. "Yeah, it can be a real tiring ordeal just watching them. Oh, before I forget, I got you something while I was there."

From between the feathers of her wings, she produced a folded piece of paper, which she set down on the table for Cadence. Unfolding it, Cadence looked over it and her eyes lit up at the writing on the paper.

To a die-hard fan, keep shooting for the best in life,

Bolt Lightning

Cadence smiled over to her new pegasus friend, folding up the paper and setting it somewhere she wouldn't forget it. "Thank you Rainbow Dash, this was a very nice gift."

Dash nodded back and stretched again, making her way to bed. Cadence smiled and sat for a while in thought, before she also made her way back to bed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It had been a very long week, but finally the big day had come. Cadence stood in the bridal room, staring at herself in her white dress. She began thinking about the future ahead, hoping for the best. While she was contemplating past and future, a knock came to the door. Java stepped in, wearing his special suit. "Oh, Java. You surprised me there for a second. What are you doing in here?"

Java smiled and walked up to her. "I'm here to escort you up to the altar." he told her. "I know you didn't formally ask me, but-"

"No, don't apologize. I'd love it if you were the one who escorted me." she said, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "You have become a strong colt, I made the right choice letting you go to Ponyville."

Java smiled and offered Cadence his hoof. She took it, a smile on her face as he walked her out and down the aisle. Once she was up on the altar, next to Andante in his own suit, he made his way to sit between Micro, who was in his own personalized suit, and Rainbow Dash who, unbeknownst to everypony, had worn a tuxedo instead of her dress. The three sat through the entire ceremony, and Java watched with extra emotion in his eyes, as finally it drew to a close. "By the power vested in me, by Equestria," the minister finished, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

As the two shared their first married kiss, everyone began clapping. Java clapped especially loud, he could see the happiness emanating off of Cadence. A small tear when down his face as he watched.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next day, at the train station, Mr.- and Mrs. Da Capo walked with the three to the platform. Java smiled at the two. "Dash," he asked, "Can you take my bags on board and keep an eye on Micro?"

Dash didn't even not before taking Java's saddlebags and getting on board. He turned to the two and smiled, sharing a hug with his mother. "Take care of yourself." he told her.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I was about to say the same to you."

"Don't worry Java, I'll be sure to take good care of your mother, and I'll never do anything to hurt that smile." Andante told him.

"Yeah, I know you will." he said as the final call for passengers came.

With a wave goodbye from the window. The train left, the three ponies of Ponyville headed back home.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was well into the night before they got back home. Java sent Micro straight up to bed while he checked the mail that had piled up in the past week. He was dwelling on the happy memories from the past week while he cycled through it, when a knock came to the door. As he opened the door, the smile left Java's face. Standing in the doorway was an orange-red colt, a deep grey mane. On his flank was a classic radio. "Hello Java." he said.

Java did his best to contain himself. Looking at this colt filled him with a level of anger. His legs tensed up as he did his best not to raise a hoof. His teeth were grit as he spoke. "It's been a long time," he told the colt, "Dad."

To Be Continued


	11. Father and Son

Father and Son

It was well into the night before they got back home. Java sent Micro straight up to bed while he checked the mail that had piled up in the past week. He was dwelling on the happy memories from the past week while he cycled through it, when a knock came to the door. As he opened the door, the smile left Java's face. Standing in the doorway was an orange-red colt, a deep grey mane. On his flank was a classic radio. "Hello Java." he said.

Java did his best to contain himself. Looking at this colt filled him with a level of anger. His legs tensed up as he did his best not to raise a hoof. His teeth were grit as he spoke. "It's been a long time," he told the colt, "Dad."

The old colt, Sound Chips, could sense the frustration in his son's voice, a look of guilt upon his own face. "I can understand you're upset, but I'm just here-"

"Upset? That's a nice word for it!" Java yelled. "You show up on my doorstep unannounced, after having been gone for so long, I think I have a right to be!"

Java couldn't stop himself from talking, unleashing these feelings he had been holding onto for a long time. Sound sighed and took a step back, looking toward the ground. "Please, Javani, I'm just here to talk to you. I want to talk, and make amends."

"And why do you think I want to do the same?"

"Because," he explained, handing over a letter he had been carrying in a pocket of the suit he was wearing, "You sent me this."

Java looked over the letter, and he recognized it immediately. It felt like so long ago, that winter that last rolled by, when he had helped Dash and Cosmo start working out their differences. He had sent this letter that evening when Cosmo left. He sighed as he looked it over again.

_Dear Dad,_

_How are you doing? I know I haven't seen you in a very long time, and to be honest I'm not sure if I'm writing this letter in the moment or if I truly want this, but I'd really like it if you'd reply. A lot happened since you left those long years ago. I got my cutie mark, it's a programming symbol, I have an electronics and programming talent it seems, you can guess where I got it from. After that I spent some time running a shop in Fillydelphia. Unfortunately it seems Fillydelphia had a lot of tech savvy ponies, so I had to move. With Mom's permission, Micro and I moved to Ponyville, it's a really great town. Micro especially has taken to it, I've never seen him this open and friendly before. I don't know if word travels all the way to Hoofington, but I helped to stop a pack of Canis that were threatening Equestria. It was a riot trying to stop those beasts, and we had a speaker malfunction at the worst possible time. I hated to admit it at the time, but when I was looking at the wires inside the speaker, in the heat of the moment my mind froze up, and I didn't think I could do it. But then I remembered that lesson you gave me, the one about connecting the wires properly. I guess you helped me out there, thanks. I won't tell you I'm not still angry, I am, but at the same time, you are my dad right? I'm not sure what to think. Maybe when you reply I'll know._

_Your son,_

_Javani Chips_

Java sighed, his emotions were in a whirlwind. He really didn't know what to say at that moment. "I told you to reply, like in a letter." was all he could manage.

Sound sighed as he took a step forward, putting a hoof on Java's shoulder. "A letter truly can't express how I'm feeling Java. I had been doubting myself for a while recently. Did I make the right choices, was I being romantic or just selfish? I wasn't sure. Your letter brought me back onto solid ground. I want to make it up to you in any way I can."

Java sighed, his emotions pulsed from one to another with each beat of his heart. "It's going to take more than a kind word or a friendly gesture you know."

Sound sighed and nodded, stepping back again. "I know. It's pretty late, you must be tired. I'm staying at the Inn on the east side of town, come see me tomorrow and I'll see what I can do to start. Good night Javani."

With that, he walked off, leaving Java standing there with an open door. He sighed, rubbing his head. He knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight, not with what just happened.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next day Java was up early, just as the sun was rising. After making himself some breakfast, he had plenty of time to continue dwelling on the night before. What was he going to do? Was he going to go and see his father? Was Sound serious about patching up the relationship, or was there something else he had in mind? And what would he tell Micro? The last question bothered him the most, and he didn't have much more time to think about it as Micro came down the stairs, yawning as he took the last step. "Morning Java," he said, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, how about you?" he replied, watching his younger brother make his way into the kitchen.

"I slept fine, except that I heard some yelling, was something wrong downstairs?"

This was it, without a second thought Java shook his head, stepping into the kitchen to bring Micro his saddlebags. "It was nothing, just an upset customer who wasn't aware we were going out of town. Hurry up and finish your cereal, you're going to be late for school."

Micro gave Java a suspicious look, he could tell something was wrong. He shrugged it off, however, and made his way out the door with his saddlebags on, making his way toward the school. Java sighed, still in a fumble over what to do. He gave it a moment of thought and then made his way out toward the western side of Ponyville, there was somepony he knew he could talk to about this.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So what do you think I should do?" Java asked Rainbow Dash. "I figured you'd know how to help, since you had that whole problem with Cosmo."

Dash sighed and shook her head, she had just taken in a lot of information. "I don't know Java," she told him, "This is a very different situation from what I was in. All Cosmo did was beat me to the Wonderbolts and come around every year, I feel kind of silly thinking about it now. This is a serious situation. I guess if I had to say, you should probably go and at least give it a try. I mean, he's your dad right? If he's willing to make amends, why not?"

Java's hooves tensed up again, that was the exact answer he was hoping not to get. Deep down, however, he knew Dash was right. "Thanks Dash, I owe you one." he told her, trotting away.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The two electronics colts sat across from each other in Sugarcube Corner in an awkward silence. Sound leaned his head down and took a sip of the milkshake in front of him, a freebie courtesy of Pinkie Pie. "My, they certainly make their milkshakes flavorful here in Ponyville." he said, attempting to break the awkward silence. "So many different fruits on your palette at once, it's certainly an interesting-"

"So where's your wife?" Java interrupted, staring into his glass. "What was her name again? Silvia?"

Sound sighed and nodded, looking down at the table. "We divorced a couple of months ago, it was a mutual decision."

"Well, sorry to hear that. I guess you haven't had the best luck in that department huh?"

"I guess not." he replied, taking a deep pause. "You know, in the last month of my second marriage, I did see an article in the paper about your heroics. It got me thinking, really thinking this time. Did I make the right choice?"

The two sat in silence once again, taking in their heart to heart. Java took a sip of his milkshake and sighed. "Did you?"

Sound shook his head. "No."

Java smiled, starting to see his father in a different light. "Come on." he said, a new tone in his voice. "I'll show you around Ponyville. It's a great place."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Micro sat as he usually did during lunch, his GameColt in front of him as he waited for his friends to come by. "Micro!" came Clickspring's voice from across the yard. Looking up, he saw both him and Shimmer making their way up to the tan colt. "Did you hear about the pony that came into town the night before? He was hanging out around your house all day yesterday."

"What? Are you sure it wasn't a pony you just didn't know?" he asked, doubtful of anypony who would just stop by out of the blue.

Shimmer shook her head, adjusting her glasses. "We were walking with Miss Pinkie Pie at the time and she said she didn't know who it was, and I was given to understand that Miss Pinkie Pie knew everypony in Ponyville."

It was true, Pinkie could recognize anypony from Ponyville from thirty yards away. The conversation had certainly gotten Micro's attention, his GameColt flashing away on the table. "Did you guys get a good look at him? What did he look like?"

Clickspring nodded and remembered back to the colt. "He was orange-red."

Micro raised an eyebrow. "His mane was grey with age, but I could see subtle hints of a once purplish color."

'It couldn't be...' Micro thought to himself.

"Oh!" Clickspring remembered. "And he had one of those old timey sorta radios on his flank as a cutie mark!"

Micro's eyes went wide, it was unbelievable. 'Could it really be...?'

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java hung his head low as he walked out of Rarity's boutique, though his mane was untouched. "No way." he said under his breath as Sound and Rarity walked out behind him.

"And I have a friend of mine, a wonderful shampoo and conditioner maker, he adds a little bit of lime juice to the mix, it leaves a pleasing scent on the air." Sound was telling her.

"Oh it shows, it really does." Rarity said, staring at his mane. "I always thought perhaps Java got his idea of mane styling from his father, but now I don't think I'll ever understand why he believes such a bush of a mane is attractive."

"Well," Java interrupted, pulling Sound away from the dress maker, "We really should get going, it was nice talking to you Rarity, see you around."

The two walked away from Carousel Boutique as Rarity waved goodbye. "Farewell, Mister Sound you simply must send me a bottle of that wonderful shampoo you told me about."

Sound waved back and nodded as they went out of sight. "Well, that's all my friends." Java told him, making his way toward home. "I guess all that's left is to show you where Micro and I live."

It wasn't long as the two made their way to Chips' Electronics and the adjacent house. Stepping in, Java began giving his father the grand tour, making his way from the first floor and workshop up to the second floor. "Micro's bedroom is over there." Java told him, opening the door to his room. "And mine is here."

Sound looked around the room, and he could see it was a world of different from the room Java had as a child. The posters on the walls, the pictures of family, he did his best to ignore he wasn't in any. As he looked around the room, his eye was caught on the necklace sitting on the shelf. "What's that?" he asked, looking it over.

Java followed the gaze to the necklace his friends had given him as a gift. "That, it's a gift from my friends, they called it the Element of Family. They just did it to be nice, it's not a real element."

Very carefully, Sound ran his hoof across the jewels embedded to resemble his son's cutie mark, and his heart sank. "Java, I'm afraid I may not have been entirely honest with you in my reasons for coming here to Ponyville."

Java's high spirits suddenly fell. He knew it, he knew there was some deeper reason for him coming here, some selfish reason. "Oh really?" he asked, his hooves tensing up.

Sound nodded, sighing as he began to come clean. "When I heard that you were taking care of Micro, I was very worried about the both of you living alone. My real intention in coming here was to take Micro to come live with me in Hoofington, I was sure you had grown into a mature colt, but not mature enough to take care of him."

Java gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his anger. He had truly began to believe his father was an honest man, who was there to make amends, and then he dropped this on him. "However," Sound continued, walking up and placing a hoof on his son's shoulder. "After seeing your friends, hearing your stories and Micro's as well, I don't think there could be anyone better than you to take care of Micro, not even me."

Java looked up, the hot tears he was building out of anger fell cold, they streamed down his cheeks as Sound smiled at him. "I have no doubt in my mind there is no one more qualified than the bearer of the Element of Family, than my own eldest son. I'm proud of you Java."

There it was, the cards on the table. Java didn't know how to feel toward his father, who had come on dark intentions, and ended with kindhearted words. Java took a deep gulp of air and wrapped his hooves around the old colt's neck. "Dad!" he said, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

His actions surprised not only him, but Sound as well. With a smile, he wrapped his hooves around his son, and the two stood there as Java calmed down. As he wiped his eyes, he heard the door open downstairs. Making his way down, Java saw Micro taking off his saddlebags at the door. Micro turned and saw his brother, a smile on his face as he ran up to him. "Java!" Micro said excitedly, "Is it true? Is Dad here?"

His question was answered with hoofsteps coming down the stairs. Looking over, he saw Sound standing there, smiling at him. Micro's glasses slid down his nose, a smile going across his face. He didn't bother adjusting them as he ran up and hugged the old colt. "Dad! You really are here!"

Sound couldn't help but chuckle as he adjusted the young colt's glasses for him, smiling down at his excited son. "It's been a long time Micro, I've missed you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were here? How long are you staying?"

Sound shook his head, making his way toward the door. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to catch a train tonight, I have a lot of clients in Hoofington I need to get back to."

Micro frowned, following him to the door. He had been anticipating spending time with his dad. "But you just got here yesterday didn't you? I wanted to spend more time with you."

"Sorry Micro, but you know what I always say, 'A customer in need is a customer indeed.'" he told him.

"Well, can I go with you?"

Sound stopped at the question, surprised. He saw the pleading look in Micro's eyes, then turned his gaze to Java, watching from across the room. "No," he said, "You should stay here, with your brother. But I promise I'll come to visit very, very soon."

Micro smiled and nodded, hugging his father tightly as he left. "Alright, I can't wait!"

With that, Sound took his leave, and the two brothers sat on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me Dad was in town?" Micro asked Java.

Java smiled. "I didn't find out until today either, sorry." he told him, sparing the colt's feelings.

For a while the two sat in silence, Micro took the time to go deep into thought. "Hey Java, Dad wasn't really working late was he?"

Java froze for a second, but then shook his head. "No, he wasn't."

"So what was he doing?"

Java thought for a moment. He had always thought he'd know what to say at this moment, whenever it had come. Now, however, with his father's visit behind him and his relationship changed, he wondered if the truth was what Micro needed to hear. Finally, he decided, he knew what to tell him. "It doesn't matter, the past is the past."

Micro was a bit confused, but nodded. "Alright."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As the night set in, the two brothers went to bed. Java made his way up to the night stand by his bed, a key in his mouth. Bending his neck down, he set the key in the lock of the lowest drawer. He turned the key carefully with his hoof, and took out the packaged parcel inside. Unwrapping it, he set the object down on the nightstand, sitting it up. As he layed in bed, he stared over at the picture he had set down. It was him and his father, standing on either side of the first radio Java had repaired. The young Java had a look of excitement, pride, and love in his eyes, a look he once again shared with his future self.


	12. Graduation and Maturation

Graduation and Maturation

The summer sun was well rising past the eastern sky, a new day before the town of Ponyville. Java made his way down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He made his way toward the kitchen, ready to make breakfast, but was surprised at what he found. "Good Morning Java." Micro said, setting the table. "Have a seat, I made hay pancakes."

Java, a little stunned, sat down at the table as his brother served the pancakes. "Thanks...what are you doing up so early?"

Micro smiled, sitting down to eat. "Today's the last day of school, my very last day. I can't wait to get it over with."

Java smiled, beginning to eat. "That's right, I forgot about that."

Micro, even the way he had used to be, was always excited for the last day of school. In the past, part of the reason was toward the school's confining walls and low spirit, but Silvertongue High was different in that aspect. This year Micro was looking forward to the freedom, this year more so, being his graduating year. "So what's the plan for today little bro?" Java asked.

Micro was still smiling as he set the plates in the sink, sliding on his saddlebags. "Oh you know, the usual." he explained, making his way toward the door. "Go to class, play some games at lunch, hang out with Click and Shimmer."

Micro waved goodbye to his older brother and shut the door behind him. Once outside, he took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the day ahead. "Today's the day." he told himself. "I'm gonna do it."

He made his way down the street toward the high school. As he reached the path that led up to it, he met up with Clickspring and Shimmering Cure. "Micro!" Clickspring said, trotting up to his friend. "Last day of school!"

Click raised his hoof in front of his gamer friend, a smile on his face. Micro smiled and bumped hooves with his pal. "Last day of school." he echoed.

"Well then we should get going then." Shimmer interrupted. "We wouldn't want to be late for the last day of school."

The two looked at each other and nodded, following behind the nurse in training. Micro stared forward, his eyes on the filly's mane. He didn't understand why, but that mane of hers was always a distraction for him, the way it glistened in the sun. "Pssst, hey Micro." His thoughts were interrupted by his watchmaking friend. "Today's the day right? You're gonna do it today?"

Micro fell silent for a moment. He had been planning it for a long time, working up the nerve day by day, but he still wasn't entirely sure. He swallowed his doubts and replied, "Yeah, today's the day."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java sat in his workshop, lurking over his workbench as he worked on the propeller of Tank's helipack. Twilight stood next to him, helping him to repair the magical parts of the machinery. Rainbow Dash was doing her best to kill time while they worked, exploring the shop. "You know Dash," Java told her, "This thing wasn't meant to go mach two straight up, dive bomb, then double loop around a cloud. It's a good thing I installed that emergency system."

"Sorry guys, but I told you when I had it built I wanted it to be as fast as me." Dash explained, hunting through the drawers, examining anything unfamiliar.

"Well this time it should be able to handle a little more," Twilight explained, "But you still need to take care with it, alright."

Dash nodded, across the room. "Yeah, no problem...Hey Java, what's in this bag from Fillydelphia?"

Java immediately jolted up from where he was working, looking over to what she was referring to. "It's nothing, just something my mom sent me. Leave it be alright?"

Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash's curious hooves were already rummaging through the bag until she pulled out it's contents. Her eyes lit up as she read the text on the box. "Sweet Celestia! You ordered the new Unicorn Scrolls game? Oh man, and it's the collector's edition too! This must have cost a fortune!"

Java put down the screwdriver in his mouth, walking over to take the game from her hooves, putting it back in the bag. "Yeah, it cost a lot of bits, so leave it be alright?"

Twilight stood back, confused by the argument going on in front of her. "What are the Unicorn Scrolls? I never saw those at the Canterlot Royal Library."

Dash's wings spread out, bringing her up into the air as she explained. "The Unicorn Scrolls are the ultimate power in all of the known universe, said to turn ponies insane simply by opening them!"

Java rolled his eyes as he walked back over to the still confused unicorn. "They aren't real, they're from a video game."

"Not just any video game, the best video game ever! Even the trailers for it were amazing! 'In his language he is Dovahneigh! Dragonpony!' Come on Java you have to let me play it!"

Java shook his head, glaring over at her. "No, this is Micro's graduation gift, me and Mom put some serious money into this gift."

Dash and her spirits went from soaring to grounded as she heard, starting to feel a bit bad for making a big deal about it. "Oh, sorry I guess I overreacted."

Java shook his head, giving her the helipack. "It's fine, I'm sure Micro won't mind sharing it with you later. Now, I need to get ready for when he gets home."

The two fillies nodded, taking their leave. With them gone, Java began getting ready for when Micro would get home.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As the final bell rung, all the fillies and colts began funneling out of the school, eager to get home. Micro and Click made their way out near the end, and caught sight of Shimmer waiting by the path for them. "Alright, This is it Click, here I go." Micro said, gearing himself up.

Click nodded, taking a few steps back. "Go for it brony."

Micro made his way toward the filly, who turned and noticed him as he trotted forward. "There you are, where's Click?"

"He's gonna catch up, but first...there's something I wanted to ask you Shimmer."

"What is it?" she asked, a bit concerned. "Is something wrong Micro?"

Micro shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Shimmer, Would you...wanna go on a date?"

Shimmer froze up, surprised. "I...I..." she stuttered.

Micro frowned. This was not the reply he was hoping for. "I...I have to go, sorry."

Without another word, she began galloping away. "Shimmer wait!" Micro yelled.

It was unclear whether or not she had heard, but she continued running. Click made his way up to the heartbroken colt. "Tough luck, sorry man." he said, patting his friend on the back.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Micro made his way inside, hanging his head. He was welcomed with the sound of music playing and Java smiling at him. "Welcome home little bro, how was school?"

It was then that Java saw the upset look on his brother's face, and the smile left his face, too. "It's nothing." Micro told him, walking toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Java said, stopping him from going up. Micro turned around and waited for Java to get a bag from across the room. Java gave him a reassuring smile as he handed him the game. "Here, Mom and I got you this for graduation."

Micro looked it over and smiled, putting it in his saddlebag. "Thanks, come get me when we're leaving for the graduation ceremony okay?"

Java nodded, looking worriedly at his brother. "Sure, whenever you're ready to talk about it I'll be down here."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Shimmering Cure was hard at work in the hospital, sorting the medical supplies in the back, but her mind was distracted with the question Micro had posed. Nurse Redheart had been watching in the back, and finally decided to make her move, stepping forward. "Alright, what's wrong?" she asked.

Shimmer gasped, coming back into reality. "Oh, Aunt Redheart. What do you mean?"

Redheart smirked and opened the cupboard Shimmer just closed, taking out a tray and setting it aside. "You just put a tray of scalpels in with the stethoscopes. Now what's the matter?"

Shimmer sighed and looked down, sliding her hoof across the ground. "It's just something that Micro said today. He asked me out on a date and it made me feel all...weird."

Nurse Redheart became less concerned as Shimmer explained, starting to understand. "So you don't know if you want to go out on a date with him or not huh?"

Shimmer nodded, hanging her head. "Well," she continued, "Let's look at this from a medical point of view then. What were the symptoms you felt after he asked you?"

Shimmer raised her head back up, thinking back, starting to remember the feelings. "Well, my heart pace increased, my face got really warm, and I got this strange feeling in my abdominal region, a sort of discomfort."

Nurse Redheart did her best to hold back any laughs, consoling the confused filly. "Well those symptoms are very common for a lot of illnesses, but I think I know what it is, do you?"

Shimmer thought about it and then she shook her head. "Well miss nurse in training, how do you think we should solve this medical mystery?"

"We should listen to the heart." Shimmer suddenly said. Her eyes went a bit wide as she realized what she said, and then a smile went across her face. "Thanks Aunt Redheart."

Nurse Redheart smiled, putting the tray of scalpels away properly. "No problem, now go get ready for graduation."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java and the group made their way toward the high school, all there ready to cheer for Micro when he walked across the stage, Rainbow Dash in the rear with a very annoyed Spike. "Aw come on Spike," Rainbow Dash pleaded. "Teach me some dragon language!"

Spike's frustration had reached it's limit. Dash had been pestering him since midday to teach her how to speak his supposed dragon tongue. "I told you Rainbow Dash, there's no such thing as Dovah! It's all made up! Now leave me be about it!"

Dash took a step back as the dragon unleashed his anger, realizing she had gone too far. "Alright, jeez. No need to have a hissy fit."

Rainbow Dash made her way ahead while he stood there and waited for his anger to subside. "Mey key." he mumbled under his breath, catching up to the group.

Micro split from the group, his graduation robe dragging a bit on the ground as he made his way backstage. He was still in low spirits from the afternoon's letdown. "Micro!" came a familiar voice.

Turning around, he saw Shimmer standing there, looking a bit concerned for him. "Oh, hi Shimmer." he said. "Look, don't worry too much about this afternoon, I shouldn't have-"

"Yes." she said, a smile filling her face.

Micro froze up for a second, confused. "What?"

"Yes, I'd like to go on a date with you."

Micro was astonished, he almost didn't know how to feel. A smile filled his face as well, and he impulsively wrapped his hooves around the filly. Shimmer was surprised for a moment, but she didn't protest, hugging him back. The two broke the hug and stared at each other, smiling. Micro almost missed the calling of his name, but caught it and trotted out onto the stage. Taking the diploma from Cheerilee, he stood out on the stage and looked out on the cheering crowd. Micro smiled, holding his head high. He thought back, and he couldn't think of any better moment than this one.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Following the graduation ceremony, everypony was out in the schoolyard, where a party had been put together for the graduating fillies and colts. Nurse Redheart made her way up to Java, who was enjoying a glass of punch. "Mr. Chips," she began, smiling, "How is your leg feeling?"

Java smiled, setting down the glass. "It's feeling just great, thanks. What's new with you Nurse Redheart?"

"Well actually, I've got a bit of interesting news for you." she told him. "It appears your brother and my niece have a bit of a crush on each other."

Java chuckled, motioning over to the table across the schoolyard. "Yeah, I noticed."

There, away from the rest of the rabble, Micro and Shimmer were sitting at their usual lunch table, just talking and enjoying their drinks. "Well, should we go tell them the party's over?" Redheart asked, everyone beginning to exit toward town.

Java shook his head, unable to break the proud smile on his face. "No, let's let them finish."

Had it been any other situation, Java probably would have gotten impatient and frustrated halfway through. The two young ponies talked well into the night.


	13. Origins

Origins

It was a cold, mid winter day in Fillydelphia, the sun looming over the frozen roads and sidewalks. An icy wind was blowing it's way through town. A sign reading "CHIPS" was struggling to fight against the wind as it rocked back and forth on it's hinges. Inside, Sound Chips was in his personal workshop, hard at work on one of his personal projects. He had a large, cathedral style floor radio he was restoring from scratch. As he pulled his head out of the radio's internal systems, he heard a knock come from the door. Setting down his screwdriver, he walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw a young Java sitting there, he had dragged his radio from his room downstairs to his father's workshop. "Dad, my radio broke." he told him.

Sound smiled as he picked up the radio, carrying it over to the work bench. Java followed behind, hopping up on the table to watch his father as he examined the inside. "Alright, well it looks like the sound board is past it's lifetime." he told his son. "The left speaker's blown out and the battery is gonna need to be replaced. It'd be cheaper to buy a new one at this point."

Java sat, contemplating the information. "So, when are you gonna get it?" he asked.

Sound thought for a moment about what to tell him, when a smile went across his face. "I have a better idea." he said, making his way across the room to a storeroom.

Java sat on the table, staring at the door until his father came back out, carrying an old radio. "This," he told him, setting it down on the table, "Is called a universal radio, or an AC/DC radio. Someone brought it to me to donate for parts. It's all still there, it just needs to be put together. If you can fix it Java, you can have it."

Java walked around it, examining it. It had certainly been through quite a bit. The paint had peeled off in multiple places, and it looked like it had taken a fall at one point. Sound took off the back panel to show him the inside. It was hard to tell without a discerning eye, but all the pieces were certainly there, and in pieces. Java looked a little warily at the radio, unsure that it could even be repaired. "How do I fix it?" he asked.

Sound was a bit surprised as Java asked, expecting him to give up immediately. He walked over to a book shelf and looked through the books, bringing over a book on radios. He searched through the book and found the model, bookmarking it. As Java looked over the pages on the radio, Sound brought over a stool for him to sit on, and some basic tools. "I'll be over there if you need me." he told Java, returning to his own project.

Java loomed over the book, doing his best to understand the instructions. While his head was back inside the Cathedral model, he heard a clang of metal hitting the floor. Taking his head out, he saw that Java was okay, hopping off the stool to pick up the screwdriver he dropped. He watched for a second to see what had happened. Java hopped up on the stool, balancing out the wobbling as he picked up the screwdriver in his mouth again. He held it awkwardly, trying to keep it steady as he screwed in the first panel. Once again, he dropped it, going down to pick it up. Sound smirked and walked over, picking it up first. "Like this." he told him, demonstrating. "bite down softly at the dip in the handle, and twist it carefully with your tongue."

He wiped it off with a nearby rag, setting it down for Java to try. Sound watched for a while as his son got the hang of it, making sure he was doing it properly. It took until dinner, but Java managed to get the first piece into place. He smiled as he looked it over, happy to have it in place. "I did it!" he said excitedly.

Sound nodded, smiling proudly. The two turned as they heard the door open. Cadence stepped in, a sleeping Micro curled up on her back. "Dinner's ready." she told them.

"Mom!" Java said, pointing at the radio. "Look, I fixed it!"

Cadence stepped over, looking inside. "Well, you haven't fixed it yet." Sound corrected, patting Java on the back. "But it's a good start."

Cadence nodded, smiling. "That's right, it's a very good start, now go get ready for dinner."

Java hopped carefully off the stool, trotting out of the room. Cadence watched until he was out of sight, then turned to Sound. "So what got him so interested in radios?" she asked.

Sound smiled as he led her out of the room. "His broke." he told her simply. "So I got him another one."

Cadence smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "That was sweet of you."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sound woke up the following day as he usually did, and made his way downstairs for a cup of coffee. As he passed by the door to his workshop, he heard some banging inside. Opening the door slowly, he was surprised to see it was Java, wide awake, working on the radio. He smiled, watching for a moment as Java swapped his attention from the book's diagrams to the corresponding pieces in the radio. "Hey, you're up pretty early." he said, stepping in. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Java lied, breaking his bluff with a deep yawn.

Sound smirked and took a look inside. All in all, it was good progress, most of the pieces were mounted in place. "It's good work." Sound told him, smiling. "Now get to bed, you can keep working when the sun comes up."

Java sighed, hopping off the stool and dragging his hooves to the bedroom. Sound took another look at it, an impressed smile on his face.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Really? Up that early?" Cadence asked, surprised. "Our Java?"

Sound nodded, smiling. "I couldn't believe it either, but he was just sitting there working on the radio. He's got all the pieces in place now."

"All the pieces in place?" she asked a bit worriedly. "so he's going to be moving onto the wires soon?"

He nodded again, sipping his coffee. "I'll be there the whole time, he'll be fine."

As they talked, Java made his way back downstairs, rubbing his tired eyes. Sound got up and walked over to the young colt, smiling. "Morning Java, ready to get back to work?"

Java smiled and shook off the sleep, raising his head up. "Yeah, let's go."

Sound chuckled as he watched Java dash toward the workshop. He stepped in behind the energetic colt, watching as Java looked confused at the wires inside. "These pictures are in black and white." Java told him. "How do I know which wire goes where?"

"It's simple," Sound explained, walking up to the table and pointing out the wires. "Every radio and speaker is built with the same wiring system for easy repair. The wires go, in order from top to bottom, red, blue, green, then yellow. Just take the wires one at a time and coil it around the conductor."

Java took a minute to look over the wires inside and organize them before taking the red wire and beginning to hook it up. As he was working, he jolted his head back, covering his mouth. Sound looked at him with a bit of concern. "Shocked your tongue?"

Java nodded, keeping his mouth covered. Sound carefully moved his hooves away, looking at his tongue. "Well it looks alright." he told him. "This time let's turn off the battery pack before we connect the wires."

Sound reached his hoof in and flipped a small switch, stepping back to let Java get back to work. Once the wires were all in place, he switched the battery pack back on, smiling at the hard work in front of him. "Okay, it's all done inside, now what?"

Sound stepped away from the table and into the supply closet, bringing out sand paper, a can of beige paint, and a brush. "Now we fix up the outside." he told his young son.

Java nodded, picking up the sand paper as he got started. Sound smiled and left him to it, getting back to his own project. The two worked through the day, keeping to their own projects, until it came to be late in the day. Java wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at the finished product in front of him. The paint wasn't exactly even, but it looked good. Plugging it in nearby, he tuned it to his favorite radio station and got ready to turn it on. Sound looked over, watching intently as Java turned the power dial. When he did, he heard the clear sounds of the Beach Colts blasting out of the radio's speakers. Sound smiled as his son's face lit up with pride over the finished product. He walked over to inspect it as Java bobbed his head to the rhythm. "Nice job Java, I'm proud of you."

Cadence walked in, smiling as she heard the radio blaring. "Well, looks like you're finished."

Java nodded, smiling. "I did it all myself."

"I can see that." Cadence said, smiling at the two. "How about we take a picture of it?"

Java nodded, pointing over to the camera. Sound set up the tripod while Cadence got the camera and set it in place. Cadence looked over to Sound and shrugged him to get in the frame with Java and the radio. With a nod, he did just that, standing on one side of the radio. Java stood up on his stool, wobbling a bit as he smiled, the radio still playing between them. With a flash, Cadence took the picture. The flash surprised the young colt, causing him to wobble and tip over the stool, falling toward the floor.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java awoke as his did too often, with a loud thud on the floor as he rolled out of bed. With a groan, he stood up, rubbing his head as his radio alarm went off, the Beach Colts blaring on his favorite station. With a deep yawn, he stood up and shuffled his legs across the floor toward the stairs. Micro was waiting for him in the kitchen, enjoying a bowl of cereal. "Morning." he said, taking another mouthful. "There's a pot of coffee on the counter for you."

Java nodded, making his way over. "Thanks."

Picking up the mug, he took a careful sip, but ended up spitting out the hot drink into the sink, hanging his tongue out of his mouth. Micro couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Burnt your tongue?" he asked.

Java nodded, sliding his tongue back into his mouth. "Yeah, it's not the worst thing that's happened to my tongue though. So what's the plan for today?"

Micro took his empty bowl and set it into the sink, smiling. "I was gonna grab a milkshake with Shimmer over at Sugarcube Corner. You?"

Java took another sip, ready for the hot drink this time. "I've got some work I need to do, I'll probably be in the shop most of the day."

"Sounds like a boring day." Micro said. "Do you want some help?"

"No," Java said, shaking his head, "Go ahead and have some fun, I'm sure I'll get out for a little bit today."

Micro nodded, waving goodbye as he left out the door. Once Java got breakfast out of the way, he made his way into the workshop. At the back of the workshop were projects that ponies brought in to be fixed. He looked over the lines of projects, and his eye was caught by an AC/DC radio Vinyl Scratch had brought him. Picking it up, he set it down on the work bench, opening the back to examine it. It was a simple fix, the wires had come undone. Reaching in, he switched off the battery pack, organizing the wires. "Red, blue, green, then yellow." he recited with a smile, getting started on his work.


	14. Alpha and Beta

Alpha and Beta

With the sun reaching the peak of the Equestrian sky, it was turning out to be a particularly warm summer day. The Canterlot Train Station was in it's usual hustle and bustle as yet another train pulled into the station. As the doors opened, Rarity made her way out, wearing a very flowery sun hat, her horn sticking out of a small hole surrounded by lillies. As she looked out on Canterlot, she smiled. Her trips to Canterlot were always her favorite treats. She didn't have much time to enjoy the scenery before she found herself turning around and frowning at the colt behind her. "Hurry along Java, I can't be late to the studio. Fancy Pants said we need to be set up by tonight for the photo shoot tomorrow."

Coming out of the train behind her, barely making it out the door with thirty or so different outfits and luggage laying across his back, was Java, taking slow steps under the weight across his back. "I'm coming already, can't you carry a couple of outfits?"

Rarity sighed, stepping up to her bushy maned friend. "And risk a sore slouch during my photo shoot? Oh don't be silly. Besides, you're a big, strong colt, I think you can handle it."

"Aren't you supposed to be the Element of Generosity?" Java asked.

"Well I'd say it was fairly generous of me to offer my spare ticket to Canterlot." Rarity said, raising her head in a dramatic fashion as she began walking.

Java followed weakly behind, doing his best not to tip over the stack. "Yeah, but I think you balanced that out when you had me pay for your three course gourmet-"

"Oh my, is it noon already?" Rarity asked, breaking the conversation as she stared at the clock. "We simply must hurry."

Seeing he wasn't going to get through, Java sighed and began following behind the fashionable unicorn.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was around twilight when the studio was finally set up for the photo shoot. Java was setting up one of the last outfits on a mannequin, happy to have the weight off his back. "Well, it looks like everything is set up for tomorrow." Fancy Pants said as he stepped into the studio.

Accompanying him was his usual tag along, Fleur De Lis. Rarity smiled and approached the regal unicorn, putting on her best manners. "Yes, it's all ready Fancy Pants, I made sure there wasn't a single fabric out of place."

Java made his way up to the group, standing next to Rarity. "Yeah, it looks like you'll be all set for tomorrow, the fashions are organized by season around the room so you can move from spring to winter."

"Oh, sorry chap I didn't see you there." Fancy Pants said, offering his hoof. "You must be a friend of Rarity's from Ponyville, I'm Fancy Pants. Tell me dear boy, is there anything we can do to thank you for your help?"

"Well could you get me my own room?" Java asked, shaking the upperclassman's hand. "Right now we're in a two bed room, could you switch that to two one bed rooms?"

"Consider it done." he told him, turning to leave. "Come, I'll walk you to the hotel and help you set it up."

Java smiled, following behind the kind unicorn. "Thanks a lot, you're a real brony."

"Oh I hardly think it's all that generous." Fancy Pants chuckled. "I expected one of Rarity's filly friends to come along, I hardly expect a colt to share a room with a filly he isn't involved with. You two aren't involved are you?"

Java and Rarity looked over at each other and turned away, giving a combined "No" in response.

"I could never be with someone with such a ratty mane." Rarity protested.

"There's no way I could deal with her stuck up personality." Java complained.

"Excuse me? I am not stuck up. I am cultured, something you could use a lesson in."

"Well at least I don't recoil at the sight of a little mud."

The two continued back and forth all the way to the hotel. They finally managed to calm down and quit arguing as Fancy Pants gave them their room keys. The two made their way together up the stairway until they split ways at their rooms. Java was happy to lay down, exhausted after a long day of work. He stared out the window next to his bed at the city outside, strewn in lights and entertainment. He didn't take long to stare before he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, resting up for the day ahead.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Alpha Tester sighed as she took a look around her empty shop, before turning back to her computer, refreshing the page with her unicorn magic. Running a computer store had it's ups and downs, and there would always be times when she would succumb to boredom and start browsing. As she refreshed again, she heard the bell on the door tingle. "Welcome to Alpha Computers," she said, turning away from the screen, "How can I...well look who it is."

Java stepped up to the counter, a box on his back as he smile at the filly. "Surprised to see me?"

"Well you didn't mention anything about a visit in your last letter." she told him.

Java rubbed the back of his head, a goofy grin on his face. "It was kind of an impulsive trip, I got lucky and hitched a ride with a friend. Besides, your letters always said something about wanting to hang out more right?"

Alpha made her way around the counter and gave the colt a soft peck on the cheek. "Well, it's good to know you read my letters. So what's in the box?"

Java spaced out for a minute, a blush forming on his cheek from the kiss. "What? Oh right the box." he remembered, setting it on the counter. "I brought you one of Granny Smith's famous cinnamon apple pies."

Alpha smiled and sighed, setting it back on his back. "Thanks, but I'm allergic to cinnamon."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. I guess I'll hold onto it then. Anyway, I'm only in town for the one day so I figured we could hang out."

Alpha looked around her shop and smiled. "Yeah, I think I can close down for the day, but you'll have to explain it to all these customers."

"I think I can do that." Java told her, giving a sly wink.

The two laughed as they stepped out of the computer store, locking up behind them. "So what did you have planned? Something sappy and romantic?" Alpha asked.

Java shook his head, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually I didn't get very far on plans." he told her. "I guess we could start by sitting and talking. Know any good cafes in the area?"

Alpha made a spitting sound with her tongue, taking the colt's hoof. "That's boring, I've got a much better idea. Follow me."

Before he knew it, Alpha was galloping down the street. Java tried to keep up as the green unicorn led him down back streets and alleyways toward the gaming district, doing his best not to trip as he did. Finally, the two stopped in front of Thunderhoof Arena. "Here we are." Alpha told him, smiling at the out of breath colt. "Come on, you're gonna like this."

Alpha led him in toward one of the arena areas. After Java attempted to make himself look good by paying for the two of them, followed by some playful teasing from Alpha, the two took their seats. The arena was dark, save for an elevated field of concrete covered by a dome that had lights surrounding in. "So, what exactly is this?" Java asked.

"You'll see." Alpha told him, watching intently.

Java leaned back, watching as two groups of ponies each set their own electronic contraption inside the dome. The realization clicked in his head as a pony from each team stepped up to a dock, placing their remotes in them and getting their hooves ready. He leaned forward intently as the two robots' buzz saws began revving up. The two went at each other as the crowd cheered, watching the two enter one-on-one combat. Java raised his hooves high in the air, cheering as the two machines began fighting. As he began lowering his hooves, he looked over at Alpha, who was smiling at him. "What is it?" he asked, smiling.

Alpha blushed and turned her attention toward the arena, adjusting her glasses. "Oh, nothing." she replied timidly.

Java smirked and leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. "Yeah, you look cute, too." he told her.

Alpha's cheeks turned a deep red, her glasses sliding back down her nose. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." she said shyly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It had reached mid afternoon before the couple came out from Thunderhoof Arena. "You were right, that was amazing. I haven't seen machines like that since my high school metal shop class." Java told her.

Alpha raised an eyebrow at her turquoise friend. "You used to make stuff like that?" she asked.

"Well, on occasion." Java shrugged. "Me and a group of buddies used to talk about joining one of those sort of tournaments, but we were always too busy to really put some work into a robot."

Alpha nodded, remembering his letters. "Yeah, it must have been hard supporting your mom and brother like that."

"Yeah." Java said, remembering back. "Anyway, what should we do next? We've still got a few hours until nightfall."

Alpha took his hoof, leading him toward one of the city gates. "Come on, there's a place I like to go to unwind at the end of the day."

Java followed behind her, watching as they passed through the gate. "Hey, we're leaving the city." he told her.

"Yeah, trust me it's worth it." she told him.

Though Canterlot took most of the space on the cliff where it sat, there were beautiful pastures surrounding the city. In one of these pastures sat a lovely lake, partly shaded by a cave. Alpha led Java up the slope of a hill nearby that broke off at the edge of the lake. The sun began to paint the sky orange, leaving a glistening beauty over the still water of the lake. Java smiled as he looked out on it. "So you just sit here and watch the lake?" he asked.

"Of course not." Alpha told him, shaking her head. "We're gonna go swimming. There's still a good hour until the sun goes down."

Java looked over the edge of the cliff a bit worriedly. Though it was probably no more than five feet or so above the water level, staring over the edge of the cliff it seemed like an eternity to the bottom. As he was debating whether or not to jump, Alpha had already set her glasses on the hill and jumped over the edge. She made a mighty splash in the water, taking in a deep breath as she resurfaced. "Come on scaredy cat," she teased, "Just jump."

Java looked down again, took a deep breath, and stepped back. After a minute of preparing himself mentally, he made a mighty leap over the cliff and landed in the water with a large splash. It didn't take him long to resurface, his mane matted down against his neck. "Well, that wasn't so bad." he said, catching his breath as he looked around. "Alpha?"

As he looked around, the sneaky unicorn dove on him from behind, pulling him under the water. Java struggled for a moment, coming back up to the surface with a deep breath. As his head emerged, he was met with the giggling filly who had pulled him under. "What did you do that for?" Java asked, catching his breath.

"That was for calling me cute." Alpha said with a playful splash.

Java smirked and splashed her back. It wasn't long before the two were splashing each other back and forth, chasing each other around the lake. As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, and the moon reared it's head, the two swam out of the lake and went back up the top of the cliff. Alpha located her glasses, and the two sat down to stare at the stars and dry off. "This was a great day." Java told her, leaning his head against hers. "It's too bad I have to go back to Ponyville tomorrow, I had fun."

Alpha nodded, adjusting her glasses. "Yeah, too bad." she said, her mind deep in thought. "Hey, what if...no, nevermind."

Java turned to look at the blushing filly. "What if what?" he asked.

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

Alpha looked up at him and sighed, taking a deep breath. "What if...I moved to Ponyville with you?"

Java was a bit shocked. Of all the things that she could have said, he certainly wasn't expecting that. "Move to Ponyville? What about your computer store?"

Alpha shook her head, sighing. "Come on Java, you know the story. Too many shops, not enough business. There are four other computer shops on that street alone. The way you saw the shop today, the lack of customers, that's how it usually is." Alpha rested her head on his chin. "I might go belly up at this point, so I'd really prefer to just sell it off, hold the money, and move on."

Java watched her as she rested her head. "Wow, That's a lot to take in." Java said, relating himself to her situation. "Could you really just leave Canterlot like that though?"

"I don't know, I mean yeah I have friends here, but if I don't have a business, I don't really have a living do I?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Java told her. He had gone through the same thing during his own debate to leave Fillydelphia.

Alpha raised her head, looking at him. "I'm not going to force you of course. It's your house, your life. I'll let you decide."

Java stared up at the sky while his mind raced, going back and forth on the subject in his head. While it was true that he could relate to the situation, it was also true that the implications were different. He sat there for a while, but looking over at Alpha, he kept coming to the same conclusion.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As the train pulled into the station at Ponyville, Rarity made her way out, smiling at the familiar scenery in front of her. "Oh I do so love Canterlot, but it's nice to be back on familiar ground. Come along now, I want to get back to the boutique before they start today's scheduled storm."

She got out of the way of the door as Java shuffled out of the train, his head hanging as he carried the luggage out, along with some added baggage Rarity had picked up at the stores. "Oh quit sulking, it isn't that heavy." Rarity said as Alpha Tester followed behind him, carrying the other half of the load. "That goes for the both of you. Now come along."

"You know, I'm starting to think you only said yes so you didn't have to carry all of this yourself." Alpha told Java, doing her best not to drop the baggage.

"You got me." Java said jokingly. "That and going half and half on the train meal."

Alpha smiled as she shuffled up next to the colt, kissing his cheek. "Well, I think I'll forgive you this time."

Java blushed and smiled, shuffling a bit closer as the two walked.


	15. Brothers

Brothers

It was a rather early and busy morning in Ponyville as the weather team began preparing a light storm. Micro stared out the window at the hard working pegasi, yawning as he pushed off the covers and rolled out of bed. Brushing his hoof across the off switch on his alarm, he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. As he turned to enter, he froze up and darted back around the corner. Peering inside, he saw Alpha tester making eggs at the stove across the room. It had only been a week since Alpha had moved in with the two, and he still wasn't used to seeing her around the house in the morning. Alpha hummed softly as she cooked, sliding the eggs onto three separate plates. As she turned toward the table, she noticed the edge of somepony's glasses sticking out from behind the wall. With a smile she walked up and knocked gently on the kitchen doorway. "Good morning sleepy head." Alpha said with a smirk. "Are you hungry? Or do you want to sit out in the hall a while longer?"

Micro blushed and adjusted his glasses, following behind Alpha into the kitchen. The two sat in silence for a while, eating their breakfast. "So," Alpha said, trying to break the tension, "You're a pretty soft sleeper huh? I walked right by your room this morning and didn't hear a peep."

"Yeah," Micro nodded, "I'm quiet most of the time."

"Hey, that's not such a bad thing." she reassured. "Your brother's the exact opposite, he snores like an Ursa Major. It's like I'm sleeping next to a bear."

Micro chuckled softly, carrying his empty plate to the sink. "You don't have to tell me, I've lived with him longer than you have."

The two heard a yawn from the hallway just outside, no doubt the source was their third housemate. Java made his way around the corner, sitting down in front of the remaining plate. "Morning all, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing sweetie." Alpha told him, kissing his cheek on her way toward the mail at the front door. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Java said with a smile.

"Or a bear." Alpha said quietly, flipping through the mail.

Java was quick to finish the eggs, setting his plate in the sink. "Alright, I'm gonna get some chores done in town before the rain starts, then I can get started on some repairs."

Java gave a cheek kiss back to Alpha on his way out the door, eliciting a blush from the unicorn as she started sorting the mail. She separated it into separate piles for her and Java, and hovered a single letter over to Micro in the other room. "Looks like you get a letter today too." she said, smiling.

Micro took it out of the air, curious about who was sending him a letter. His eyes went wide when he saw the return address on the back of the envelope and tore it open, pulling the letter out from inside. Alpha walked over to read it with him, curious about what would make the young colt get so excited. The two read the letter to themselves, and a giant smile went across Micro's face. "Well well," Alpha said, tussling his mane. "Congratulations little guy, that's a pretty big honor."

Micro nodded, reading through the letter a second time to make sure he read it right. "This is great, I have to tell Shimmer, she's going to be so happy for me."

"Yeah, she's gonna be excited alright. I bet Java will be, too."

Micro's heart sunk as he thought about Java. "Oh right, Java. I wonder what he'll think about this."

Alpha saw the expression on his face and patted his head. "Hey, he's gonna be happy for you, there's no need to worry."

Micro nodded, setting the letter back in the envelope. "Yeah, I'm gonna go tell Click and Shimmer, can you please not tell Java about it? I want to tell him myself."

"No problem, I won't tell him a thing." Alpha told him, patting her back.

Micro smiled and galloped out the door, while Alpha made her way back to her own stack of mail.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Shimmer and Clickspring both looked over the letter again, making sure they had read it correctly. Click smiled and held out his hoof, which Micro immediately bumped. "Nice going brony!" he said. "This is major, only colts of the highest caliber get invited to this, this is a major start right here!"

Shimmer nodded, stepping forward for a congratulatory hug. "Yeah, this is a great start for you, have you told-"

"Please don't say Java." Micro told her, looking worried. "I don't know how he's going to take it yet."

"Micro, your brother loves you, you've always been right there by his side."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." Micro told her, looking away. "We've always been together, through thick and thin. I don't want to upset him."

"Well you have to tell him sometime, don't you?"

"Yeah, but...I need to find the right words for it, and the right time."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java and Alpha were hard at work in the workshop, working to repair the Cakes' spinning sweets tray. Alpha was looking over the motor while Java greased the tube. "We'll have to let the Cakes know they'll have a longer wait than they thought." Alpha told him, examining the inner workings. "This motor is fried, and it'll be at least a week to get a new one in."

Java leaned over and took a look at the motor for himself. It was true that the inside was severely rusted, and probably wouldn't run again. Still, Java shook his head as he walked over to a group of electronics. "That won't be necessary." he told her, unhinging an old fan. "We'll just use the motor from here."

After removing the motor from the fan, he checked and made sure the two motors were of approximately the same size. Then, adjusting the speed of the rotation in the fan motor, he set it into place and hooked it up. Sure enough, the motor was an adequate proxy, and the trays were spinning like new. Alpha smirked and patted Java on the back. "Well, I stand corrected. Java Chips, is there anything you can't fix?"

"Oh, that's nothing." Java boasted. "I once had little more than a week to repair a carriage that had been turned into a time machine in order to return to the present."

Alpha giggled and kisses his cheek. "Yeah right, your mouth is the only thing going eighty eight miles per hour." she teased.

Java smiled and turned to the mare, looking into her eyes. "Oh really? Maybe we should put it to the test."

The two shut their eyes as they began to lean in close, but immediately darted back up as they heard the front door close. "I'm home." came Micro's voice.

Java walked awkwardly into the living room to greet his brother, smiling. "Hey, glad to see you got home before the rain started, what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, just hanging out with Click and Shimmer." he replied, looking toward the colorful cards on the table. "What are these?"

Java followed his gaze to the cards on the table and walked up to them. "Oh, they're just some invitations Pinkie gave me while I was out, for a party next week. You know what's happening next week right?"

The first thought that came to Micro's head was the letter, but he was able to stop himself before he said anything out loud. "Uh...oh right, next week is a year since we moved."

"Yeah," Java nodded, picking up and reading over his invitation again, "She's calling it a 'year-aversery party.' Apparently the whole town is going to be there. Same old Pinkie."

"Right, that should be fun." Micro said.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't overdo it. Anyway, I've gotta get back to work."

Micro nodded, making his way toward the stairs. "Alright, I'm gonna go upstairs and play some games."

Java waved as his brother disappeared up the stairs, and made his way back to the workshop.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It wasn't until near sunset that the rain had stopped. Alpha was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Java finished up the last of the day's orders. He wiped some sweat from his brow, walking into the kitchen. "How's dinner coming?" he asked.

"It's just about done." she told him, stirring some sauce for the spaghetti. "Can you go upstairs and get Micro?"

Java nodded, making his way up the stairs. He was about to knock on the slightly ajar door, when he heard Micro talking from the other side. Slowly opening the door a bit more to stare in, he saw Micro pacing, going over lines out loud. "Java, We're brothers and...no. Java, We've been together for a long...no, not like that. Java, I-"

"Something wrong bro?" Java asked, stepping in.

Micro jumped with surprise, turning around to face his older brother. "Java! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not very long, but I know you were talking about me." Java told him. "Is there something you need to talk to me about?"

Micro sighed, he had been caught. He opened his night stand drawer and handed the letter to his brother. Looking a bit concerned, Java took the letter from him and began reading. It was from the Equestria Gaming Commission. "I was accepted into the Equestrian Gaming Circuit, Junior Division. I registered back near the end of school and I got a reply this morning. I wasn't trying to hide it from you, but I didn't want you finding out until I knew how to tell you. I'm leaving for the rest of the summer, and a part of the fall, starting next week. I'll be following the circuit across Equestria."

Java was speechless, his mind battling with itself. He put a hoof to his head, the extreme thinking was taking a toll immediately. Micro looked at him with concern. "Java? Are you mad?"

Java shook his head, trying to subside the thoughts running through his head. "No I...I'm...I have to go out for a second."

Java made his way quickly out of Micro's room and down the stairs to the front door. "Where are you going?" Alpha asked, a bit concerned.

"I just have to go out for a walk." Java said, shutting the door behind him.

Micro came galloping down the stairs, but he was too late to stop Java as the door shut. Micro hung his head, his glasses sliding down his nose. "I think I upset him." he said.

Alpha shook her head, staring at the door. "No, it's just a lot to take in, give him some time."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java stared up at the stars, sitting in the middle of a field in Sweet Apple Acres. It was a field he knew well enough, he had once set up a sound system in it. The moon was very large tonight, you could almost count every individual crater. Java's mind was lost in thought as he tried to get his thoughts organized. While he had made his way out to the field, he was unaware that he had been followed by another colt. A spot of crimson appeared on the left edge of his peripheral vision. He turned his head to see Big Macintosh sitting down next to him. "Oh, hey Big Mac," he said, turning back up to the stars, "It's a nice night out, isn't it?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac said. "Something on your mind?"

Java looked back over at him, looking him up and down. Finally, he let out a sigh. "You're an older brother, right?"

"Eeyup."

"Well...how would you feel if Applejack decided to follow the rodeo for a long time?"

Big Mac looked over to the electronics pony for a second, thinking it over. "Sad, abandoned, a little lonely." he replied, looking back toward the sky.

All this only made Java's ears droop. "I mean, that's how I'd feel at first." he told him, causing his ears to shoot back up. "After a while I'd get over my personal feelings about it. Then, I reckon I'd feel pretty proud and happy. She's doing what she loves after all, isn't she?"

Java thought about it for a moment and smiled, standing up. "Thanks Big Mac, I needed to hear that."

Java galloped away, making his way back toward home. Big Mac sat there for a little while longer, staring at the sky. "Eeyup." he said, smiling at the moon.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Micro was sitting on the couch, staring at the front door. Alpha was nearby in the chair, watching Micro with the same concern. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Java stepped inside the door, his face looking expressionless. Micro hopped off the couch, making his way up in front of his brother. "Java, I'm sorry. If you don't want me to go I won't, I don't need to join the EGC, not if you don't want-"

He was silenced by a hoof placed to his mouth. He raised his hanging head to see a smile on his brother's face. "Go get 'em bro." Java said, tussling Micro's mane. "Show all of Equestria what you're made of."

Micro's face lit up as he wrapped his hooves around his brother, a bright smile on his face. "Thanks!"

Java nodded, returning the hug. "No problem, now get up to bed. Gaming prodigies need their sleep."

Micro smiled and made his way toward the stairs, heading up to his room. Alpha walked up to Java with a smile on her face. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I knew you'd come to the right decision." she told him.

Java shook his head. "It was never mine to make. I knew from day one this was going to happen, and I'm happy to see it finally did."

"Well, whether it was your decision or not," she told him, "You just lit up his world."

Java nodded, smiling. "I know."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**don't miss the Chips Brothers' Year-aversery next chapter, I pinkie promise it'll be amazing**


	16. Year's End

Year's End

It was an early summer morning across Equestria, the sun had just begun to peek out from the horizon. Java yawned as he made his way downstairs, staring out the stairway window at the dawn. On his way toward the kitchen, he stopped at the calendar, crossing off the previous day. He looked at the current date and smiled. "A year to the day." he said.

He took a moment to reminisce before continuing toward the kitchen. He didn't make it onto the tiles before a knock at the door stopped him in his tracks. He sighed, staring across the room at the boxes of cereal, nearly within hooves' reach. With a groan, he turned around and made his way toward the door, putting manners over meals. "Who in Equestria is even up at this hour?" he asked himself, opening the door.

His answer came as a blast of confetti to the face, followed by a pink pony up against his nose. "Happy year-aversery to you today." Pinkie sang.

"What the? Pinkie Pie?" Java's heart skipped a beat in surprise.

"It seems like you knocked on our door just yesterday." she continued, tapping her feet against the ground in a short dance.

"Hey! You're gonna wake everypony up!"

"But now a complete year has passed since you entered our lives, I can't think of any-"

Her bouncing and singing were interrupted by a hoof in her mouth as the turquoise colt caught his breath, wiping confetti off his face. He looked over at the staircase, seeing nopony stepping down them. "Well, it doesn't look like you woke anypony up." he told her, turning back to the hyperactive mare. "Did you come all the way out here at the crack of dawn just to sing some song?"

He removed his hoof so she could speak. "Of course not, that would be crazy. I was here at midnight but nopony was awake, so I sat and waited. And it wasn't just the song, I wanted to make sure you didn't forget about your party today."

"You mean the party that doesn't start for eight hours?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you weren't late."

"so you thought it was...never mind, we'll be there, see you in eight hours."

"Okie Dokie Lokie." she said with a smile.

She bounded off toward home, and Java sighed, shutting the door hard behind him. Alpha groaned as she made her way down the stairs. "Do you have to shut that door so hard? It's the crack of dawn Java."

Java looked at her with a bit of despair. "B-but I...but Pinkie...never mind." he said with a sigh, rubbing his head. Java made his way to the kitchen for some coffee, the day already had him tired out.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java, Alpha, and Micro made their way toward Ponyville's square, which Pinkie had reserved for the party. "Well, it looks like Pinkie went all out." Alpha said, looking at the party just up ahead.

The party was in full swing as ponies were trotting back and forth on the dance floor to DJ Pon-3's deep bass beats. As the group made their way up to the party, Pinkie made her usual unusual appearance by hopping out from under a table. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Java took a breath, surprised from the party pony's sudden appearance and sighed. "It's great, thanks Pinkie. But why would you celebrate our year-aversery and not Twilight's?"

"Don't you remember that party during the Summer Sun Celebration?" she asked.

Java thought back to the Summer Sun Celebration, and Pinkie's big party. "Yeah, what does that have to do with Twilight?"

"Twilight came to Ponyville on the same day, so it was a double party!" she explained, pulling a calendar out from under the table she had jumped out of. "Plus your arrival in Ponyville fills a crucial party void between the Summer Sun Celebration and the Nightmare Night party."

Alpha took Java's hoof and dragged him toward the dance floor. "Aren't you the one that warned me not to try and decipher Pinkie logic?" she teased, stepping onto the tile floor.

Java nodded, smiling. "I just can't help myself sometimes."

"Well, let's try and enjoy the party for a bit, okay?"

Java nodded, and the two began dancing, shifting side to side to the beat. Micro watched from across the square, getting a glass of punch. "Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice.

He turned around and saw Shimmer standing there, giving him a worried look. "Oh, yeah." he told her. "I'm still not used to big crowds like this, and I'm also a little nervous about tomorrow."

She stepped up to the nervous colt and wrapped her hoof around his neck. "It'll be alright, you're going to do great."

He smiled over to her, blushing a little. "I hope so, I wouldn't be so nervous if I had somepony coming with me."

"I wish I could, but I still have nursing training."

"Yeah..." Micro hung his head.

Shimmer looked at the worried colt with a little bit of pity, and took his hoof. "Come on," she told him with a smile, "Let's dance."

She dragged him down to the dance floor, moving to the beat of the music. Java smiled as he watched his brother begin to emerge from his shell. His view was pulled away by the mare across from him, smiling at him. "You aren't staring at another mare are you?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course not." Java said with a smirk. "I don't think I even see other mares anymore."

Alpha giggled, and the two leaned in for a kiss. "Well, looks like you two are having fun." came a familiar feminine voice.

Java turned, catching a view of a treble clef cutie mark on a turquoise background. "Mom!" he said in shock, pushing Alpha a couple of inches away.

Cadence couldn't help but giggle as she stepped up to the colt. "Are you still doing that? Java you're not a young colt anymore, why are you always so embarrassed about being with a filly around me?"

Alpha took a step forward and smiled, adjusting her mane. "It's a mystery." she said, holding out her hoof. "Alpha Tester."

"Cadence Da Capo." she said, shaking hooves with the computer filly. "So how's my Java doing?"

"Oh, he's more or less alright, It's me I'm worried about." she joked. "I'm going in for the brain scan next week."

The two mares laughed as they continued to talk. Java gave his own nervous laugh, shuffling away. "I'm gonna go get some punch." he told them, heading toward the buffet.

Java turned his head away from the two, hoping his mother wouldn't embarrass him as he took a swig of the punch. "Uh oh, you know what they say happens when two mares gossip." came a colt's voice from next to him.

Java gasped, choking a bit on the punch before coughing to clear his throat. He turned his head and saw the orange-red colt next to him, enjoying a cupcake from the buffet. "Dad?" he said, surprised once again. "What is up with everypony and surprising me today?"

"You never were one to pay attention to your surroundings." Sound chuckled. "Your friends invited us to come by."

Java sighed and took another sip of punch. "Well it was nice of them to tell me." he said sarcastically.

"Well, " came another voice from behind, "As Sebastian Silvertongue said, 'A surprise is a gift wrapped in a heart attack.'"

Java turned around to see a smiling white unicorn standing behind him, chuckling at his own joke. Morning Star held out his hoof, and the two shook. "Hey Star, what's new?"

"Same old, I decided to take a break from updating star maps to wish you a happy 'year-aversery' as your friend Pinkie put it."

"Well, I bet Twi's really happy about that."

"I-I bet she is." Star said with a blush. "A-anyway congratulations."

Java smiled as Star made his way toward the dance floor, blushing furiously. Java chuckled, making his way back toward Alpha and his mother, but was knocked over on the way by a pair of pegasi, squealing as they joined in a circle of mares. "Oh my gosh it's really him! It's RGB!" was one of a slew of comments coming from the excited crowd.

Cosmo made a leap up from the crowd, wearing his Wonderbolts suit and buzzing around the square trying to get away from the crowd. Java couldn't help but laugh as the group followed him, until they trampled him trying to catch up. Getting up with a painful groan, he sighed. "Hey look!" he said, pointing down the street. "There's Soarin and Spitfire!"

The fangirls didn't bother to even check before they began running down the street. Cosmo sighed and made his way up to the sore colt, holding out a hoof. "Thanks Java, I knew I should have taken a minute to get out of my flight suit before I rushed down here."

"No problem." Java said, shaking his hoof. "That's just another one you owe me."

"Right," Cosmo replied, taking off his suit, "I'll have to pay those back eventually."

Cadence approached the two, giggling. "Oh my, that girl of yours has quite the sense of humor Java." she told him, sustaining her laughs. "Oh, who's your friend?"

Cosmo held out his hoof again, smiling. "Cosmic Dash, Rainbow's brother."

"Oh, so you're her famous brother." She replied, shaking his hoof. "Cadence Chips, Java's mother."

"Nice to meet you, did you like the gift?"

"The gift? Oh the autograph! I loved it."

"Glad to hear it." Cosmo said with a chuckle. "It wasn't easy to get, coach doesn't usually do personal favors for his team members."

"Well I appreciate the effort, it was an amazing wedding gift."

Java smiled and stepped away, leaving the two to talk. He met back up with Alpha, who was waiting for him by the large stage Pinkie had set up. "Hey, feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Java nodded, "I just feel like I've been knocked off my hooves."

Alpha smiled and put a hoof on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. "Well I think it was nice of them, even if it did almost give you a stroke. Now come on, you still owe me a dance."

Java smiled and nodded, walking with her to the dance floor.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The sun began to set, the party still in full swing. As the light began to disappear, Pinkie had hooked up a series of neon lights, which brightened up the square in beautiful colors. Cadence stood near the buffet, taking a sip of punch. "It's been a while Cadence." came Sound's voice as he approached her.

She froze up for a second, setting down her punch glass. "Sound, it's been a while."

Sound rubbed the back of his mane, nervously avoiding eye contact. "I...I heard you got remarried."

Cadence was doing the same, digging her hoof into the ground. "Yes, Andante couldn't make it, unfortunately. I heard you got another divorce, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, it was bound to happen...look, I made a lot of stupid decisions, and I definitely made some mistakes, I certainly should have thought about you and the kids, and...well..."

Sound continued dancing in circles, until Cadence put a hoof to his mouth gently, smiling at him. "If Java can forgive you, you're forgiven."

Sound smiled and blushed, looking away. "R-right. I'm glad that's over."

"You never were good with words." she giggled. "Now quit that blush, let's not cause a scene, this is Java's and Micro's party."

Sound nodded and steadily dropped his blush, adjusting his tie. Cadence smiled as he walked away, taking another sip of her punch.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

While the rest of the ponies were down on the ground, Dash and Cosmo had lifted away from the party onto a nearby cloud. The two were laughing hard, Dash fell backward, holding her head. "And then," Cosmo continued, "Soarin put on this dumb grin and said 'How was that coach?'"

The two were laughing their flanks off, trying to contain themselves. Finally, Cosmo caught control of himself and wiped a happy tear from his eye. "So anyway, summer tryouts are starting soon."

Dash's laughter began to quell as he told her. She got up on her hooves, looking serious. "Cosmo, we talked about this."

"I know, I'm not offering you a spot." he told her. "I talk to Mom and Dad too y'know, you always ask them to mail you a registration form, but I never see your form in the pile."

Dash looked away, letting her mane fall on her face. "Yeah, well...I'm not good enough yet, I need another year to train."

"Come on Hummingbird," he said, trying to encourage her, "I know you're good enough, even I couldn't pull of the Sonic Rainboom, just trying that stunt nearly put me in the hospital and cost me my spot on the team."

"Yeah well, you're the one who started that whole legacy, I don't want to make the team because of your move."

"That hasn't been my move since you pulled it off in flight camp, that's your move."

"This isn't up for debate."

Dash turned her back to the colt, glaring down at the cloud. Cosmo sighed, her stubborn attitude had always annoyed him. It didn't take him long to figure out how to turn it around. "Nah, you're right, you're not ready yet." he told her, smirking.

"What did you say?" she said, turning back around.

"I said you aren't ready yet, your moves are still second rate."

"Oh yeah?" her eyes filled with determination, her wings flapping angrily. "I could fly circles around you and the rest of the Wonderbolts!"

Cosmo looked her over and shook his head. "Nah, I don't see it."

"Then I'll show you at tryouts." she told him, her wings still flapping.

"Go ahead." he told her, turning his back to her.

She let out a frustrated growl and turned her back as well, wings still flapping. "Thanks." she said quietly, a small smile on her face.

"What was that?" Cosmo asked, turning his head.

"I-I said I'm gonna go grab some punch." she told him, diving off the cloud to the party below.

Cosmo smirked as he watched her carefully land on all four hooves, walking up to the punch bowl. "You're welcome." he said, resting his head on his hooves.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Morning Star stared up at the sky, a bead of sweat slowly falling down his brow. "uhh..." he stuttered, looking back and forth across the night. "uhh...Draco?"

Twilight, sitting next to him, let out a cry of victory. "Nope," she said happily, "Right after I said Ursa Minor. I can't believe you forgot, that was right near the start of the game."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." he said, brushing back his mane. "I guess you win."

Twilight paused for a moment, looking over to the colt suspiciously. "Wait, did you let me win?"

Star blushed, looking away. "What? Of course not." he told her, donning a joking tone. "I would never let you win, you did it all on your own."

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to trick me, I really did do it, didn't I?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" he asked.

The two laughed, smiling at each other. "Seriously, did you or didn't you?" she asked.

"Jeez, I told you I didn't let you win." he said, still jokingly, as he turned his head away.

A blush went over his face as he felt her kiss the back of his head. "Thanks."

He turned around, still blushing and smiling. "Y-you're welcome."

The two stared at each other for a while, before Pinkie Pie stepped in and interrupted. "Twilight, it's time." she told her unicorn friend.

Twilight nodded and stood up, smiling at Star. "Come on."

The blush left his face as he nodded, standing up and walking with the two mares back toward the party.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The music blasted loud into the night air, ponies still filling the dance floor. Suddenly, the music stopped, and the sound of a bell ringing was heard from the stage area. The bell was being levitated in a purple magic, courtesy of Twilight Sparkle. Standing on stage with her were her five friends, along with Cosmo, Cadence, Sound, Cosmo, Alpha, Shimmer, and Clickspring. "Your attention please," Twilight announced, "Would Java and Micro Chips, please come to the stage."

Confused, the Chips brothers made their way onto the stage, standing opposite the group. "Java and Micro," Twilight began, "We would all like to wish you a happy year-aversery, congratulations on surviving a year in Ponyville."

The crowd couldn't help but laugh at the final comment as she continued her speech. "In honor of your integration into our friendly community, and as a good luck to both of your futures, we have prepared for each of you two gifts. First, the individual gifts."

Twilight levitated forward a radio, setting it in front of Java. It was his old AC/DC from his room, except that it had had the complete once over, looking brand new. The color had been changed from tan to turquoise, and his cutie mark had been added onto the back. Java smiled as he looked at it. "Thanks, this means a lot." he said, a tear running down his face.

Rarity stood next, placing a tan windbreaker around Micro's shoulders. A patch of his cutie mark had been sewn into the back, the words "Micro Chips" above it, and "Ponyville" below. Across the sleeves were patches of different businesses in Ponyville, including Rarity's Boutique, Sugarcube Corner, and Chips Electronics. "We figured you could use a sponsorship jacket for your big trip." Click explained.

"But even more than that, we wanted to find a way to cheer you on even though we couldn't be there." Shimmer finished.

Micro looked over the jacket, sliding his hooves into the sleeves. He ran his hoof across the fabric, smiling. "Thank you, It's good to know you've all got my back."

"Now then, we have one more gift, this one for the both of you." Twilight told them, her and Star levitating over the final gift. The brothers looked down as a pair of books were set at their feet. On the front was a picture of Java and Micro, a photo that had been taken when they first came to Ponyville. The title above read, in golden letters, "Chips Brothers' Archive." below, they had written "Vol. 1" in matching color.

"It's a collection of all the friendship reports we've mentioned the two of you in." Twilight explained. "But that left it pretty thin, so we also added personal letters from all of us, to show just how well you've integrated into the community."

The two brothers smiled, flipping quickly through the pages. Setting the books on their backs, they smiled at the group. "Thanks, all of you." Java told them. "I never thought a year of my life could change so much."

"Yeah," Micro agreed, "I probably wouldn't recognize myself from a year ago."

For a while, the two stared at the group, and the group stared back, both smiling. "Alright everypony," Pinkie said, breaking the silence, "Let's wrap up this party with a bang! Hit it DJ!"

DJ-Pon3 dropped a record on the table, and the air was filled with rave beats. Everypony filled the dance floor, moving their hooves to the beat, well into the night.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java groaned as he rolled out of bed, not ready for the early awakening after last nights late party. As he made his way downstairs, he saw he wasn't the first one awake. Micro was waiting for him, his new jacket on and a pair of packed saddlebags. "You ready?" Micro asked.

Java smiled and nodded, walking to the door with him. The two had agreed that they would make the early train, they didn't want to pass too many ponies on the way. They stepped out of the house, looking back at it for a moment. They took a moment to reminisce before starting off toward the train station. The walk was silent, for the most part, the two would occasionally look toward each other, letting out a small smile. It was quiet, but the two were having a silent conversation. The silence was broken, however, as Java looked back. "Duck!" he yelled, diving out of the way.

On instinct, Micro did the same, jumping to the side. A grey mailmare came barrelling out of the sky, crashing into the ground nearby. "Are you okay Derpy?" Java asked, the two brothers galloping up.

Derpy picked herself up, rubbing her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I smelled the Cakes making their muffins and got a little distracted."

Java smiled and patted her on the back. "Hey, no problem. You should try to focus more, though, alright?"

"Sure thing." Derpy said with a smile. "Good luck Micro, did you read my letter in the book?"

"Not yet Derpy." Micro said, smiling. "I'm going to read it on the train. I'll send you a thank you letter after I read it, alright?"

Derpy nodded, smiling as she took off to deliver the mail. The two smiled and watched her fly off before continuing to the train station. The rest of the trip was silent as they made it to the station, the conductor doing his final engine tests. "Well, this is it." Java said, staring at the train.

"I'll be back in a couple of months, it's not like it's goodbye forever." Micro told him.

"Yeah." he replied, staring down at his little brother. "Take good care of yourself."

Micro nodded, and the two shared a hug as the conductor called for all aboard. "When you get home there'll be a big shelf in your room for your trophy."

Micro smiled and nodded, making his way toward the train. "I look forward to it."

Java followed the tan colt with his gaze as he boarded the train, following him all the way to his seat by the window. Micro caught sight of him staring and smiled, waving goodbye. Java smiled back, doing the same as the train gained speed out of the station. Once the train was out of sight, he let his hoof hit the ground. He stood there for a few moments, took a deep sigh, and started walking home.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Alpha stepped into the workshop, carrying a daffodil sandwich on a plate. She saw Java at the workbench, working with a couple pieces of wood, his AC/DC radio blasting 80s rock into the room. With a frustrated groan, he tossed the pieces of wood aside. "Micro only left this morning you know." she reminded him. "You have plenty of time to make a shelf."

"Yeah, but wood was never my strong suit." he explained. "It'll probably take me the whole time he's gone just to do it."

"Then why not get Mr. Woodstock to do it for you?"

Java shook his head, taking a bite of the sandwich. "I want to make it myself."

Alpha smiled and slid her glasses up her nose, kissing his cheek softly. "You really miss him don't you?"

Java looked away for a second, reminiscing. "This is the longest we'll have ever been apart. I knew he had to move on some day, but..."

He sighed, taking another bite of lunch. Alpha looked at him with mild concern. After a moment of thought, she smiled and turned off the radio. "Come on, you need to take a break. Listening to old music is the last thing you need to look away from the past."

Java turned and smiled at the mare, who wrapped her forelegs around his neck, smiling. "It's my favorite music genre." he told her.

"I think I have something even better for you." she told him. "How does the pitter patter of little hooves sound?"

Java blushed, turning to the mare, who gave him another kiss on the cheek. "That..." he said, pausing. "That sounds great."

She smiled and took his hoof, leading him out of the workshop.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Canterlot was filled to the brim with young colts fresh out of high school, all competing in the junior division. Micro sat in the corner, looking through his book. He had taken a look at the crowd and thought it would help him calm his nerves. To his dismay, he realized he had finished the last page, and was no more relaxed. He sighed, turning the page to see the blank back. On the inside of the black cover, however, something else caught his eye. A note was hastily taped in.

I'm proud of you.

Java

Micro smiled as he read it over a second time. As his name was called with another contestant's, he shut the book and put it with his belongings. Standing at the edge of the curtain, he took a deep breath and walked out on stage.


	17. Welcome Back To Ponyville

Welcome (Back) to Ponyville

The summer sun was high above the growing town of Ponyville, it's streets busy with the comings and goings of the local ponies. Chips Electronics stood where it always had, it's dusty closed sign sitting on it's nail, as it had traditionally sat every Sunday. Inside the workshop, a young earth pony colt was looking over all the different tools on the table. His coat was an aquamarine, his mane deep blue. "Romeo?" came a feminine voice from the other room.

The young colt gasped, pulling his curious hooves away from the screwdriver he was reaching for. "Uhh...I'm in here Mom." he said, putting his hooves behind his back.

Following the sound of the voice, Alpha stepped into the workshop, looking suspiciously at the the young colt. A foal girl was curled up on her back, resting. "You weren't playing with your father's tools again were you Rom?"

"Uh." he stuttered, looking at the tools on the table. "No."

"Whatever," she said, shaking her head, "Where's your sister?"

"Ram? She's in the same place she always is, in her room doing her mane."

With a nod, she turned around and made her way to the living room, stepping toward the stairs. As she reached the top floor, she made a right turn to the hallway where the children's rooms were. She stopped in front of a very flowery door, a large poster of Harmonic Pipes, a popular singer, covered half the door. "Ram," she said as she knocked, "Come out of there, your father is going to be home soon with your uncle."

"Hang on Mom." came a young female voice from the other side. "My mane isn't ready yet!"

Alpha sighed as she opened the door, looking over to the young filly in front of the vanity mirror, looking over her mane, similar in color to Rom's. "Your mane looks fine." she told her. "Honestly, if you spent less time worrying about what your mane looks like and prioritized better you'd have gotten a better grade last year. Now come downstairs."

"Uncle Micro and Aunt Shimmer visit every year." Ram said, following Alpha downstairs. "Why do we have to make such a big deal out of it?"

"Ramona Chips, watch your mouth." Alpha warned. "Even if you're indifferent to your uncle's visits, it means a lot to your father."

Ram sighed, stepping down the stairs. "Alright, sorry." she said, brushing her mane away from her face.

Alpha sighed and started back down the hallway, stopping at another door, this one blank aside from a picture of a gear. "Gizmo!" she said, knocking. "Your father is going to be back soon with your uncle, come downstairs."

It wasn't long before the door opened. A cyan unicorn with a green mane stepped out, a gear on his flank. "Sure thing Mom." he said, sliding his goggles above his horn.

Alpha took a step back, trying to look over his shoulder. "What are you working on this time?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I was just upgrading the memory on my computer." he explained.

"Alright." she said, still suspicious. "Come on."

The teenage colt nodded, following her downstairs.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Java stood alone at the Ponyville Train Station, looking over at the clock. He let out a groan, the train was running late again. After a few moments, the sound of a train whistle came to his ears. Looking down the tracks, he saw the train roaring down the tracks. As it got close, it began to slow to a stop in the station. Java braced himself, trying to hold his ground as a group of ponies pushed past him, making their way into Ponyville, but ended up getting knocked aside by the group. Getting up, he rubbed his sore head. "These pickups get more and more painful every year." he said.

"Well, that's what happens when you get celebrities in the neighborhood." came a familiar voice.

Java stood up and smiled, looking over at his brother across from him. Micro stood tall, as tall as his brother now. The two stared at each other for a while before they wrapped hooves around each others necks. "Good to see you again, bro." Java told him.

"Yeah, you too."

"You two haven't forgotten about me, have you?" asked a feminine voice.

The two colts looked over as Shimmer stepped carefully off the train. Micro rushed to her side, helping her down the big step. She took his hoof, placing the other on her enlarged belly as she winced. "What's wrong?" Micro asked.

"Nothing, just a kick."

The two smiled at each other and stepped over to join with Java. "It's nice to see you both again." Java said with a smile.

"Thanks, let's get going." Shimmer said. "It was a long train ride."

Java nodded and the three got ready to leave the station. "Micro wait!" came a voice from behind them.

Micro stopped, an annoyed look on his face. "Hold on a second." he told them, recognizing the voice.

He turned around and stepped up to a unicorn colt with a dollar sign on his flank. "I already told you no Cash." Micro said.

The colt, Cash Money, took a moment to catch his breath. "Micro listen to me." he told the gamer colt. "You signed me on as your manager right? You know I'm looking out for you. I'm telling you this tour is going to be big, you'll be touring with Flash Step, One Up, and Quicktime. This could bring your career up to a whole new level!"

"I've been through this with you enough times," Micro said, standing firm, "I'm changing my tour schedule to mid-spring to mid-summer, I don't care who's on this tour, I'm not joining. I'm taking a year off for the foal starting now."

Cash gritted his teeth at the stubborn colt and walked away, making his way back onto the train. Shimmer smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek. "You've become such a strong colt." she told him.

Micro blushed, rubbing the back of his mane. "W-well he...he has to understand...y'know...I mean you can't travel now...a-and we are having a baby after all...L-let's go."

He galloped up to join Java, and the three began walking toward home. "There's my shy young colt." Shimmer said quietly to herself, giggling.

"So it's true then?" Java asked, looking over at Micro.

"Yeah, it's true," he replied with a nod. "I'll only be touring for a couple of months each year. I figured since Ponyville is growing, and so is my family, I might open up an arcade or something."

It wasn't long before the three made it to Java's home. As they stepped in the door, they were met with the whole family welcoming them in. Alpha stepped up first, smiling. "It's good to see you again, how have you been?"

Micro smiled and shook her hoof. "It's been alright, I could use a new manager though." he joked, turning his attention to the foal on her back. "And I take it this is the new foal?"

"Yep, meet Sonata Chips." she told him, nuzzling the small bundle.

Micro smiled, looking at the tiny foal. "I bet Mom was happy about that."

"She should be, she picked out the name." Alpha told him, stepping away toward Shimmer. "Speaking of foals, how are you feeling? Would you like to sit down?"

Shimmer nodded, smiling as Alpha led her to the couch. "I could use a glass of water, too." she said.

Alpha nodded and made her way to the kitchen. The two brothers made their way over to the couch, sitting on either side of the kids. "So how are my favorite niece and nephews?" Micro asked.

The group answered with a chorus of "Fine."

"Gizmo, you're looking a lot like your dad." Micro told the teenage unicorn. "Following in your father's footsteps?"

"Sort of." he said with a shrug. "I'm more interested in the creating than the repairing, but if I can make a few bits helping out, why not?"

"Well, hopefully you don't blow up the house with one of those inventions of yours." he joked, turning his attention to the two younger ponies. "And how are the twins? Ram, you're mane is looking lovely as always."

Ram smiled, running a hoof through her mane. "Thank you Uncle Micro. Miss Rarity gave me some new styling products."

"Yeah, scent of gross." Rom said, turning his nose away.

"It is not! It's from Sapphire Shores' choice selection."

Micro chuckled, getting up from his seat. "Still can't stop arguing huh? Well, I'd better get us unpacked, I have some chores to do around town."

Shimmer nodded, sipping the water Alpha had brought as she passed her bags to Micro. Java got up and followed, helping to unpack.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sweet Apple Acres stood where it always had, and it continued to stand tall. Micro looked at the barn in the distance, smiling as he reminisced about the times he had helped with the harvests. As he reached the gates, he took a moment to look around. "Well I'll be! There's a sight for sore eyes." Came a mature feminine voice.

Micro followed the sound to see Applejack approaching, baskets of apples at her sides. "Micro Chips, what brings you 'round these parts?"

"Nice to see you again Applejack, it's been a while." he said. "Is Applebloom around?"

With a nod, she pointed him toward a structure in the making. "She's over there, working on the new barn with Big Macintosh."

"Thanks. Oh, and my condolences for your loss." Micro told her, giving a reassuring look.

"Well, it had to happen some time." Applejack said, staring back at the rocking chair on the porch. "I'm just glad she went peacefully. Now get going, I'm sure you've got a lot more places to visit."

He nodded, adjusting his glasses as he made his way toward the barn. As he approached, he saw Big Macintosh, holding a rope tightly in his teeth. Following the rope up, he saw a grown Applebloom suspended, nailing a support beam in place. She bore an apple with a saw cutting through it proudly on her flank. "Alright Big Mac," she said, looking down to her brother. "Lower me down."

"Eeyup." he replied through the rope, taking care to bring his little sister down.

"It's looking good." Micro said, walking up.

Applebloom turned around and smiled at the sight. "Micro!" she said happily, walking up to him. "Nice to see ya again, how have ya been?"

"I've been fine, what about you? Still running around with the other crusaders?"

"Well every once in a while." she replied. "But we haven't found much time lately, what with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both on tours."

"Yeah, touring can make it hard to spend time with friends." Micro nodded. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you and Mr. Woodstock had finished or not."

"Almost, I want to add a bit more support" she told him. "I want to make sure a hurricane couldn't destroy that thing if it tried. It'll be ready at the end of the week."

"Good to hear." Micro said with a smile. "Alright, I'll let you get back to work."

"Bye," Applebloom waved as he made his way out. "Don't be a stranger."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Rarity sighed as she cycled through the available fabrics with her magic, shaking her head at each one that passed by, trying to decide what would be best for the half finished outfit behind her. "Oh dear, none of these are quite right."

"Really? I think that last one looked pretty good."

Rarity jumped, turning around to see Micro standing there next to her mannequin. "Oh Micro, darling, it's you. It's been too long." she said, trotting up to hug the colt. "My, you're looking lovely. How is Shimmer?"

"She's fine." Micro said with a smile. "The foal started kicking recently, so she's been a bit hindered at times."

"Oh that's right, you're having a foal. Oh well I'm so happy for the both of you. I remember when Alpha was having her first foal Java was in such a panic, how are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not freaking out." Micro joked, chuckling. "But I can't say it doesn't have me a little worried."

Rarity smiled and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Oh Micro, you're shy, timid, friendly, fun, and you care greatly for the people around you. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be a wonderful father. Now, what can I do for you?"

Micro smiled, a blush on his face. "W-well I came by to make sure that the delivery made it in."

"Oh right, your delivery." Rarity said with a smile, cycling through the fabrics again. "It arrived just a couple days ago, I made sure it got forwarded and organized."

"Thanks, I'll see you around."

"Oh, before you go," Rarity halted him, floating over a box of chocolates, "Give these to Shimmer, they're top quality chocolates from Manehattan."

Micro nodded, setting them in his saddlebags. "I'll be sure to pass it along, see ya."

"Take care." she said, waving him out.

Once he was gone, she returned to the fabrics and stopped for a moment at one in particular. "He's right, it's the best one in the bunch."

She brought it over to the outfit and began sewing it into place.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The old tree that held the Ponyville Library had grown tall, flourishing in the summer sun. Inside, a tall, purple dragon was stacking books, reaching his arms to the top shelf. "Jeez, why do they have to have so many books in libraries?" Spike griped, making his way to the next shelf.

His attention was drawn to the door as the bell rang. "Well well, long time no see." Spike said, walking over to the tan colt that had walked in.

Micro smiled as he bro hoofed the dragon. "Hey Spike, you're looking tall. You haven't been...you know..."

"Stealing?" Spike asked with a smirk. "Nah, natural growth. I learned my lesson before."

"Good to hear, is Twilight in?"

"Yeah, hold on a second." Spike said, walking over to the stairs. "Twilight, you have a guest."

It wasn't long before the violet unicorn made her way down the stairs. Twilight smiled, adjusting the thin framed glasses on her nose as she looked at the colt in her company. "Micro Chips, it's good to see you again." She said, approaching him. "Can I get you some tea?"

"No thanks," Micro said, shaking his head, "I'm not going to be here long. I just came to pick up that book I asked for."

Twilight nodded, walking over to her book shelf. "'The Last Knight' by Silver Pen." she read aloud. "You're lucky you came when you did, I was going to mail it tomorrow."

Micro nodded, setting it in his saddlebags. "Thanks, glad I got to you then. It's Shimmer's favorite book, I wanted to get it for her."

"Oh right, I heard about you two, how are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"We're doing alright, Shimmer's healthy, and the foal should be coming in the next couple of months."

"That's wonderful, I'm happy for you two. Do you know the gender?"

"Yeah," Micro nodded, "But we're not telling anypony."

Twilight nodded, walking him to the door. "Well, I can't wait. Take care."

Micro nodded, making his way out. Twilight smiled as she shut the door, and took a sigh of nostalgia. "Alright Spike, back to work." she told her assistant.

Spike sighed as he picked the books back up, returning to stacking the shelves.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As Micro approached Fluttershy's cottage, he picked up the soft scents of nature in his nostrils. As he got closer, angelic tones filled the air. Fluttershy was in the yard, flapping around to feed all of her avian friends. As she usually did when she was alone, she was singing a tune. Micro took a second to lean against the tree and listen before he approached. "You've still got an amazing singing voice." he complimented.

Fluttershy gasped and dove into a nearby tree. After taking a moment to see who it was, she smiled and fluttered down to the ground. "Oh, it's just you Micro." she said with a smile. "You startled me."

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "I just came by to get the flowers."

"Oh right, from the letter. Follow me."

The two made their way up to the cottage, stepping inside. "Make yourself at home." she said, going upstairs.

Micro took a seat on the couch, looking around. The cottage hadn't changed in the slightest. It wasn't long before Fluttershy came back down, carrying a bouquet of lilies in her mouth. Micro took them, setting them in his saddlebags. "Thanks Fluttershy, I can't imagine these were easy to find."

"Oh, it wasn't too much trouble." she reassured. "I'm sure Shimmer is going to love them."

"Thanks, she's been having a hard time lately, I figured these would be a nice gift."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of help, take care."

Fluttershy waved goodbye as Micro made his way out. Taking a list out of his bags, he checked off the flowers. "Alright," he told himself. "Just one more stop."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was getting late in the day as Micro made his way toward Sugarcube Corner, standing where it always had. The small bell above the door rung as he stepped inside. He approached the empty counter, ringing the bell. It wasn't long before a brown maned pegasus poked his head out of the kitchen. "Oh, hi Micro, long time no see."

"Yeah, it's good to see you, too, Pound." he replied, smiling. "Is Pinkie Pie around?"

"Right here." Came a reply from behind him.

Turning around, he wasn't surprised to see Pinkie standing there, a big smile on her face. Micro smiled, holding out his hoof to shake. "Nice to see you again Pinkie Pie, how have you been?"

"Oh, not too bad. Just being my usual Pinkie self."

"Yeah, I figured. Anyway, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

Pinkie Pie smiled and held up a cupcake. "Make one of my super special blueberry batter raspberry icing cupcakes?"

Micro was silent for a moment before he broke out into a laugh, taking the cupcake carefully. "Yeah, thanks. You always seem to know what's on my mind Pinkie."

"It's a talent I have. Oh, and I almost forgot, Rainbow Dash sent me a letter. I told her about Shimmer and she wanted me to tell you congratulations on her behalf."

"Thanks." he replied with a nod. "I'll be sure to send her a reply letter. Where is she performing next?"

"She's got her last performance for the season coming up, Baltimare."

Micro nodded, waving goodbye as he stepped out of the bakery. He took out the checklist one last time and checked off the final note as he made his way toward home.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The day had become late, the sky painted a delicate orange as the sun began to tuck itself beneath the horizon. Micro was leading a blindfolded Shimmer through the streets of Ponyville, a smile on his face. "Micro, are we almost there?" Shimmer asked. "I wish you would just tell me where we're going."

"We're getting there, it won't be much longer now." he told her. "I promise you're going to love it."

She smiled, holding his hoof tightly as she followed behind him, wondering what it could be. He had gone to all the trouble of delivering her favorite sweet to her, along with her favorite book, it must be something amazing. Feeling every twist and turn, she couldn't be sure in what part of Ponyville they were. They finally stopped for a moment, and she heard the sound of a door opening. After a few more steps, she was on a wooden surface. "Alright, you can look now."

As she took off the blindfold, she was awe struck at what she saw in front of her. Opening out from the doorway was a large, fully furnished living room. Against the back wall was a book shelf, a bouquet of lilies sitting in a vase on the table. "O-oh my Micro...this...it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it." Micro smiled. "Come on, let me give you the grand tour."

He led her through each room of the house, from the kitchen to the bathroom. Only two rooms remained. As Shimmer went to open one of the doors, he stopped her. "Hold on." he told her. "I want to show you this one first."

Opening the other door, the space unfolded into a beautiful nursery, fully stocked and supplied. "Oh my...Micro...you did all this?"

"Well, not me personally." he admitted. "I was on the road with you, but I did get some help from a few old friends."

She smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "You're going to make a wonderful father."

Micro blushed, a big smile on his face. "Yeah...Come on, there's one more thing I want to show you."

He took her hoof carefully, leading her to the final room. As the two stepped in, a master bedroom surrounded them. Shimmer didn't have much time to look around before Micro led her to a pair of doors, helping her out onto the balcony. Shimmer was speechless as she looked out at the scenery of Ponyville in the setting sun, a picture perfect image. Micro took her hoof carefully, smiling down at her. She smiled back up, and the two shared a soft kiss. As the kiss broke, they leaned their heads against one another and sat there, staring at the sunset as it began to disappear. "What are you thinking?" Shimmer eventually asked, breaking the silence.

Micro took a brief pause, and then looked down at his lover. "I'm thinking she's going to like Ponyville."

_Chips Brothers' Archive_

_The End_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Author's note: If there's one thing I like in a series, be it of books, movies, or television shows, it's that it knows when to end. When something pushes past it's limits, be it for any reason, it starts to move downhill. I've enjoyed writing about the adventures of Java and Micro Chips, and I've really enjoyed hearing the feedback about it. I feel like they've reached their peak, and I'm happy with the way it's gone. Thanks to all of you who have followed these two ponies in their adventures, their twists and turns. I'll continue writing fanfiction, both pony and nonpony, so I hope you'll continue to enjoy. So, in closing, as cliche as it may be, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
